The One Girl That
by augenring
Summary: Emma lives with Bobby since years and finally gets to know the boys her trainer told her about so much. While dealing with them, their moods and their past, present and future problems Emma has to fight her own problems.
1. Chapter 1 Devils Trap  Bloodlust

First Chapter- Devils Trap

Some chapters together because I already started this somewhere else, but this site is better :)

_Talk on the phone, _**Past/Flashbacks**, (...) Chapter starts or ends (-) paragraph

(...)

The Girl threw the knife, but it apparently missed the aim.

"Shit.", she cursed, turned around and started to run. She looked into her backpack while she was running, but then she slipped and fell. She tried to get up but couldn't do it fast enough and suddenly a gun mouth was pointed at her head.

"Really? That's what I taught you over the past years? Disappointing." The girl started to breathe faster and faster while she looked at the gun.

"It was just a bad run.", She said.

"Every bad run can kill you." The person who held the gun at the girls head took it away and held his hand to her. She took it and stood up.

"I know." Suddenly the phone of the guy rang and he picked up, while the girl got rid of the dust on her trousers.

"Okay." Was all the guy said and hung up again. "We're getting visitors, Emma." The girl looked surprised at the man.

(-)

Emma stared down to the living room from the stairs and had a close look at the two young men, which just entered the house. They talked, but Emma couldn't hear, what it was. Bobby had forbidden her to come downstairs. She sighed and rethought about the crap she did before. She should've looked where she was running while looking in her bag.

"Is this holy water?"

"That one is, this is whiskey." Emma sat down and tried to hear more. Holy Water? Bobby told her to stay up till he tells her otherwise. This means, that something was going on. He usually trusted her with the one or other demon. But this one was something big, from what she could tell from her experience. Suddenly she heard Rumsfeld barking, but this ended within the minute it started. Then she heard a loud noise. She froze and heard a woman's voice. She had to fight with herself that she wouldn't go down. "Emma! Salt the windows upstairs and then come down here." Bobby said.

"Who's Emma?" Was what the girl heard before she started to do what she got told. Then she went downstairs.

"This is Emma. Emma, those are Johns boys." Emma stared at the two boys.

"Dean and Sam? I-it's an honor.", she said. Sam looked surprised at Emma.

"Err, nice to meet you…"

"I'll explain you guys another time. Come on, Emma, help me here with the salt." Emma nodded and followed Bobby. She looked back and accidentally ran into a doorframe. Emma heard the laughing from the blonde girl in the middle of the room but she didn't hear what she said. After a short while she and Bobby came back to the living room.

"Where is our father, Meg?" Emma couldn't believe what she heard. Dean and Sam looked for John? What was wrong?

"He died screwing me. I killed him myself." The blonde girl said and grinned. Suddenly Dean slapped her. Emma frightened about Deans reaction.

"Bobby, doesn't he know-" Bobby stood up and went to the room next to the living room.

"Dean…You gotta be careful with her. Don't hurt her."

"Why?" Dean didn't really want to hear it, he was too focused on being angry.

"Because she really is a girl.", Emma said.

"Exactly, she's possessed. This is a human possessed by a demon."

Dean looked back at the blonde girl. "That's actually good news."

(-)

"So, John Winchester is missing…?", Emma asked quietly while she listened to the interrogation and the threatening exorcism.

"Shush.", Bobby said and went to Dean, telling him, that they were going to kill the human which was possessed by the demon.

"Sam, finish it!" Dean said harsh, ignoring Bobby's concerns about the girl's life. Emma put her hand on her mouth and stared at the brothers. And suddenly there came smoke out of the girl's mouth and the demon fled out of her body. Emma stared surprised at the girl, who was still alive, but Dean kept on torturing her with questions while Bobby looked for blankets and water. When he came back he looked at Emma for a second, but she didn't realize he did that, so he just went to the girl and put the blanket over her body and gave her the water to drink.

"Sunrise…"

"Sunrise? What does that mean?" Dean asked. But the girl was dead.

(-)

"Take the book with you and take good care.", Bobby said while Emma was staying behind him and staring at the floor.

"Thanks Bobby, thanks for everything." Then both were gone.

"Are you alright, Ems?"

"What did just happen?" Emma asked.

"It's a long story." Bobby began and started with a short telling of the current situation.

"So, they got the colt and could kill the demon which killed their mother, huh?"

"Yes, but this demon, its something big. I don't know what's going on, but it's awful."

"Then I'll go and help them." Emma said, stood up and wanted to go, but Bobby held her back.

"You can't."

"But why not? Isn't this what you always wanted me to do? Isn't this what you trained me for? John trained me for?"

"Emma… I know you want to help them, but with how you trained you are no big help for them." Emma looked into Bobby's eyes.

"I know, that you are lying. Why? This is all I wanted to do, since I got here and you told me everything about my family's murderers. This is my whole life. And if this kills me, fine. But if I'm not going to them, I will hate me forever, for not moving a finger. I have to go."

"This is a fight they have to battle on their own." Emma was quiet. "Believe me, your time will come."

"Fine. I'm going to train then."

"You guys will meet again, I promise."

(...)

Chapter Two – In My Time Of Dying

(...)

Emma hit the punching bag real hard. Her heartbeat was unnaturally fast. But not because she was exhausted of the sport, but because she was worried and scared. It had been two days now and she and Bobby didn't hear a word from the brothers. When they two, a phenomenal team, would die, the world would be screwed. "Emma! We have to go." Emma turned around and saw to Bobby, who had appeared at the door.

"What?"

"Pack your stuff, then we drive to the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"I'll tell you everything when we drive there, now go get your stuff."

"Alright, alright."

(-)

Emma sat near John's bed and looked at him. He was badly injured, but not as much as his son, who was just laying in the next room. "Emma." John grabbed her hand and held it tight. "I'm glad I see you again. It's been a while."

"I missed you on my birthday party." Emma responded calm. She tried to act like everything was normal, but in fact John Winchesters current situation made her feel really uncomfortable.

"I know. I'm sorry, Ems." He said and smiled slightly.

"But I'm glad that you got the colt and almost the demon that killed-" Emma paused. "Your wife."

"You know that you are a real woman now? I remember the time when I first saw you. You were so little, so helpless." Emma frowned. Why did John suddenly start with old stories.

"I am not helpless anymore." She said immediately.

"No, you are not…" John smirked. Suddenly he started to cough and he had hard times to stop that. "Can you look after Sam and Dean?" The man asked between two coughs. Emma had the feeling he wanted to get rid of her.

"Sure." She said, being a good girl and walking out of the room.

(-)

Emma stood in front of Dean's bed, staring at his body. All the wires, the hose and the noises of the machines... "Its scaring, isn't it?" Sam said while he came in.

"Will he be okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Sam said weak.

"Maybe it's just something small. I mean, sometimes they put people into a coma and everything will be fine then."

Sam swallowed. "'They' wont help us.", he said then, sounding bitter.

Emma turned around and saw into Sam's sad eyes. "What are you going to do?" Sam looked at the brown-haired girl with skeptic in his eyes.

"You know about this stuff, don't you?"

"Yes."

"From Bobby?"

"Yes sir."

"What do you think?" Emma couldn't believe her ears. Sam Winchester really asked her for her opinion?

"M- me? I don't know…"

"Maybe his spirit is around, I don't know…"

"Then we should talk to it… Him." Emma said and left the room. Sam followed her with his eyes and then dedicated back to Dean.

(-)

Emma came back and gave Sam a brown bag. He looked into it and saw this game 13 year old play to get in touch with ghosts. "Glass moving?" Sam seemed to think shortly about this. "Thanks." He said then.

"I'll leave you alone, maybe he wont be around when I'm here too.", Emma said fast and left the room.

"Thank you, Emma." Emma went outside, leaning against the wall. She seriously didn't want to be in the room when Sam tried to talk to his brother. It would've felt weird, it in fact did when she just thought about it. Maybe it wouldn't even work, maybe it was a really stupid and retarded idea… "There gotta be a way… Dad knows what to do." Sam went past Emma and into John Winchesters Room. Emma followed him. Sam looked around confused. "Emma! Where did my father go?"

"I- I don't know. He didn't leave while I was here…" Sam started to go through John's stuff, apparently searching for something.

"Here it is.", he said slightly relieved and went back to Dean, Emma just behind him.

"Here is what?"

"My dads journal, maybe it can help."

"Help?" Emma repeated confused.

"It's a reaper…" Sam said and started looking.

"But Sam, if it's a reaper-"

"No!" Sam yelled, still focusing on the book.

"Sorry…" Emma whispered.

"I know what it means, but there have to be a way." After a while Sam put the journal away. "Nothing…"

"I'll call Bobby, maybe he knows something." Emma said and left the room. She leaned against the hallway wall and sighed. There was nothing Bobby could know, because you can't fight death. This was one of the rules that was important to Bobby. And he was right about that. Emma listened instead to Sam talking to his brother. He didn't want to let it go. He wouldn't ever be able to get over his brothers death.

(-)

"Dean… Help! I need help!" Sam screamed. Emma stormed into the room and saw that Dean was trying to breathe.

"What did you do?" Emma asked and stared at Sam suspiciously. But the doctors and nurses ran into the room already and shoved her out while Sam was staring at his brother. Emma looked at the closing door. "Guess its time to leave…" Emma said to herself. Bobby was waiting for her anyway…

(-)

"So, there was a reaper after Dean and he woke up?" Emma nodded while she drank a cup of coffee. She was sitting at the table in Bobby's kitchen while Bobby himself leaned against the kitchen unit. "You really shouldn't drink so much of that."

"Why? Could it kill me?" Emma said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid I know what happened."

"What?" Emma looked surprised at Bobby. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty damn sure John screwed around and…" Bobby stopped talking.

"And?"

"You know, you should never mess with death."

"I know, you told me that."

"John messed with it."

"You think?" Emma stood up.

"Yes." Bobby went into the living room. "Come to me, Emma."

"Y- yes.", Emma said and followed him. Her heart started to beat a bit faster. But if John did that…

"John told me to give you this, in case he dies." Bobby looked around and gave Emma an envelope.

"You think he died?" Emma swallowed hard and tried to push the feelings down which wanted to overwhelm her.

"There is nothing else that could've driven away a reaper than a deal. Read it."

"Do you know what it says?"

Bobby shook his head. "That's not on my business."

"But why did you say that my time would come? You must know something." Emma insisted.

"I have no idea what the letter says but I'm sure its now your turn to proof what you learned. That's what John and I trained you for." Emma nodded and opened the letter.

'**Emma. I know you are something special, and also that you will become special to my sons, just like you are special to Bobby and me. Take care of them. I know that you are a talented Hunter. Your special skills will be very helpful for them. So I'm asking you to help them, because as you read this I myself won't be able to do so anymore. But I know and got the faith that you can. John Winchester."**

Emma stared at the letter. "Are you okay?" Bobby asked, who wasn't sure what to think about Emma's reaction – or not reaction.

"Yes sir…" She said quickly, putting the letter in her Jacket-pocket.

(...)

Chapter Three – Everybody Loves A Clown

(...)

"Who is she?" asked Sam, while he ate a sandwich. Sam and Dean Winchester decided on staying at Bobby's place until they fixed the Impala, which looked awful after the truck rammed it.

"A hunter." Bobby answered and sat next to Sam.

"I figured that. But _who_ is she? Your daughter?" Bobby laughed a bit.

"No, she is not my daughter. She is just someone I take care of."

"For how long now?"

"Quite a while, I don't know." Bobby answered quickly. "Look Sam, she wants to hunt. She really does. And she is good too. But I can't let her hunt alone." He tried to change the topic to the main point why he wanted to talk to Sam alone.

"So you want us to…?" The young man didn't finish the sentence as he was unsure if Bobby really meant that.

"Take her with you on the hunts."

Sam shook his head and stood up. "No, Bobby, we got our own troubles, we can't take her too."

"What if she can help you?"

Sam hesitated and turned around to Bobby. "Help us?" He repeated.

"Finding the demon." Sam looked confused. "How can she find it?"

"John said she can help you with her special skills."

"What? How? What did he tell you?"

"Pretty much that what I just told you."

Sam closed his eyes. "So," He opened them again. "We don't have to take care of her? She is just there, telling us some time where the demon is?"

"She is still a hunter, but she has no idea how it is to be in a real hunt." Bobby explained. "

Alright, we will take her with us. It's maybe no bad idea to have someone else with us…" Sam sounded thoughtful.

(-)

Emma was standing at the Winchester's Car and looked into the engine. At least the engine seemed to be not too broke, only a little something here and there. "Do you know anything about cars?" asked a deep man voice.

Emma turned around and saw Dean who was looking at her and the car. "What?"

"Because you are looking at her so closely."

"Oh, yes, a little bit. Bobby taught me some stuff.", Emma explained.

"He did? I thought he was training you in hunting."

"Oh, yes, yes he did that too." Emma said fast.

"I see. Well anyway." Dean took the roll board and slid under the car. The girl was a bit confused about Dean's reaction.

"I could help you, if you want."

"No, its fine, I can fix her myself."

"I never said you couldn't, it just would be faster if we-"

"It's alright." Dean interrupted Emma and she grimaced.

'No reason to become rude.' "Yeah, sure, I'm sorry." Emma was about to leave when Sam crossed her path.

"Dean! We are guests here, stop being mean to the girl.", he said, grabbed her arm and shoved her back to the car. Dean slid out from under the car and stood up, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Look, Bobby told me that she is very important, maybe she can help us finding yellow eyes." Emma froze immediately after Sam said that.

'What?'

"Oh, awesome, she will be our demon finder. And then? She goes first, figuring out if we can kill it and if not we just let her down? But even if we find him: We don't have the colt! So what? Hey Emma, can you talk the demon to death? It would be very helpful." Dean yelled angrily.

"I-"

"Okay, stop that. I know you are angry that we lost dad, but its not her fault. I cracked dad's voicemail code, listen."

Dean held the cell phone to his ear and listened to the woman's voice. "So what? A message that is one month old? How should that help us?"

"I looked for her name and location, Dad never mentioned her, but she apparently knows him. We should ask her, it's a track."

"Okay, let's ask Bobby if we can borrow one of his cars." Sam nodded and started going, Emma followed him.

"He's not gonna like it.", she said.

"What Bobby? I think he is fine with-" "

No, the only car that is working properly. Dean won't like it."

(-)

"I'm feeling like a freaking soccer mum.", Dean said while he got out of the minivan. They had arrived at an area that seemed pretty dead. Not much plants nor any houses were here.

"It was Bobby's only car that worked.", said Sam. "Open Emma's door, the kids security is on. Well broken, so constantly on."

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the door so Emma could hop out. "Why is she with us anyway?"

"I can wait in the car." Emma said, being meanwhile majorly annoyed of Dean's constant complaining.

"Would be better.", Dean said and went to the Roadhouse.

"Sorry.", Sam apologized and followed his brother.

"Oh sure, let the girl sit here, being all by herself. We are going to protect her by not being with her, haha.", Emma said bitter to herself.

Suddenly she heard yelling, grabbed a gun and ran inside the house. "Emma, run!" Dean said right when she entered the house.

"Emma?" Ellen put her gun down and looked at the girl. "Son of a bitch, so you are the Winchester boys, aren't you?"

(-)

"You shouldn't have come in. I said you should wait in the car." Dean rebuked.

"Why would you let her wait at the car? It's like leaving your best gun in the car.", said Ellen and gave Dean a wet and cold tissue for his nose. His nose pulsed from Jo's hit in the face. "I never knew you are so big already."

"Do you know her, Emma?" The girl shook her head.

"Really? You can't remember me anymore? Oh well, you were really little when we saw each other. Is she helping you guys with the demon?"

"Was there a big article in the Hunters weekly newsletter? Why does everyone know about it?", Dean mumbled.

"I had a track on him and told John, but you should know that, he wouldn't have sent you if he wouldn't …" Ellen paused and looked from Sam to Dean. "He didn't send you…" Dean and Sam looked at each other. "He is alright, isn't he?"

"No." Sam said.

"No, it was a demon we think. He got him before we could."

"I'm so sorry.", Ellen said, then she shortly glanced Emma to look for her reaction but there was none.

"Its alright." Dean answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I just knew how close-" "

Is there a way you could help them?", interrupted Emma now.

"Them? Well I can't help you. But Ash can."

"Ash?" Dean repeated.

"Hey Ash!" Frightened reached Emma for a gun when she suddenly saw someone moving at the billiard table.

(-)

While Dean and Sam talked to Ash, Emma sat there and looked at an empty glass. "Can I get you something? I got some nice gin." Ellen smiled at her.

"I- I'm not 21 yet.", Emma whispered nervously.

"Really? How old are you?"

"20.", Emma answered.

"That's sweet. Okay, want a glass water?"

"Sure…" Emma just wanted to have something to hold so she could hold tight on something. Ellen handed it to her.

"So, since when do you know them?"

"Sam and Dean? I don't know… Maybe… two weeks? Not very long." Ellen looked at her and petted her cheek.

"Well, John usually knew what he was doing, but holding you back for so long wasn't his best move."

"Holding me back?" Emma repeated confused.

"Well, I guess we have to wait now." Sam said and sat next to Emma. "Hey Ellen, what's that?" Sam asked while Dean was checking out Jo's butt. Emma felt really uncomfortable now. Sam was asking for a Job and Dean tried to start something with Ellen's daughter. And she? She just got left behind with Ellen's weird words about John Winchester holding her back. "Hey Dean, I think we got a Job here." Dean stood up and went to his brother. "Four people dead, not far from here. We should check it out." Sam also stood up and went to the door. "You guys are coming or what?" Dean and Emma looked at each other.

"What, her?"

"I can wait here for you guys.", Emma said and hoped she could talk to Ellen.

"No, take her with you. The more experience the better." Ellen said and ruined Emma's plans.

(-)

"I can't believe that." Dean muttered.

"Keep it down." Sam said, sounding strict. No wonder, Sam could probably imagine how much it hurt that Dean kept on complaining about Emma being with them.

"Working on a case like nothing happened and then with her too." Emma rolled her eyes. She got it the first time that Dean didn't like her, no reason to repeat it over and over.

"Dude, seriously, keep it down."

"I didn't ask you guys to take me with you." Emma now joined the offensive talk Dean started with her.

But Sam wouldn't let this happen. "You have to practice. If you are really that good like Bobby said, nothing will happen with you."

"Also Bobby and Ellen practically begged us to take you and Sam is too well educated to let a bagging go.", Dean grumbled.

"Okay, enough. We got a job here, alright? So." While Sam talked to Dean about the new Job Emma looked outside the window. Since when was she important for anybody? She has never been. She only got Bobby, a really strong authority. And now she should be important for two random boys she never met before?

"Taking this Job, playing babysitter for the little girl there. You are only doing this because dad wanted us to do that?" Dean shortly glanced Sam while asking that.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." The awkward silence stayed until they arrived at the Carnival ground.

(-)

"I don't like that you are with us on this case. You just stay in the background. Also, please try to stay alive.", Dean said before he walked into a tent. Emma made a fist out of her hands. Couldn't he just shut up? "Excuse me. Looking for a Mister Cooper, have you seen him around?" Dean asked the knife-throwing guy.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" The guy asked sharply. Then he took off his glasses and they saw, that he was blind.

"Oh yeah, uhm, I'm sorry." Dean started to stammer.

"Don't you think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mister Cooper or the Sunset or anything at all?" The guy seemed to get really angry.

"Give me a little help here?" Dean whispered to his brother.

"Not really." Sam said and smiled a bit.

"Hey Barry, is there a Problem?" A little man came in and asked.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people."

"No. no I don't." Dean said fast.

"Hey buddy, whats your problem?" Meanwhile Emma smiled too. It was funny to see how Dean suddenly became really small.

"There is no problem, just a little misunderstanding."

"Little?" The small guy repeated. "You son of a bitch."

"N- no, no, no, no, no. Someone just tell me where Mister Cooper is?" Sam now started laughing and also Emma snorted. "Please?"

(-)

"You," Dean turned to Emma. "You wait here."

"What?" But Dean didn't answer her and went inside the trailer. Sam smiled uneasy and followed his brother. Emma sighed and leaned against the trailer.

"Hey, you!" A woman came to Emma.

"Y- yes?"

"Follow me." She said and started walking, Emma froze for a second but then followed her. "You are here to help out, right?" Emma nodded and suddenly had to catch a broom. "Clean the tents."

"Yes ma'am." She started to clean and looked straight at the ground.

"Why are you here? Aren't you a bit young to be at a place like this?"

"Yeah, I know."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know. I'm just looking for… I don't know, something that distracts me." Emma said.

"Bad past?" Emma nodded silent. "I think that's the reason for everyone here. You should fit in here perfectly." Emma smiled a fake smile and continued with the cleaning. "The two boys, are they your brothers?" Emma froze again for a second. Her brothers? Maybe this was the reason that John Winchester took care of her, maybe this was the reason why she was special for them…

"I-"

"Emma!" The girl looked confused around.

"They are looking for you.", the woman said, while Emma went outside. Dean and Sam ran to her. "What the hell? I told you to wait." Dean said upset.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Come with me, we have to get our equipment." Dean interrupted Emma and went away.

"He is pretty indignant at me, isn't he?" Emma said.

"Its not you, it's dad's death. Now come on."

"Yes."

(-)

"Okay, I'm going inside to check for any supernatural activities. Stay here." Sam paused. "Only here, okay?" Sam continued and Emma nodded. "This time really."

Emma nodded again. "Sure, sorry.", she added fast and started picking up trash. She looked around while doing this. Was there any kid that saw a clown that wasn't there?

"Hey." Frightened Emma turned around.

"So, did you see anything?", she asked immediately. Sam nodded and called Dean and while he told him Emma heard every word too. Remains?

"Dean will be here in a second."

"Mummy, look at the clown." Emma and Sam turned around and saw a girl who was pointing at… nothing. They looked at each other. This family would be next.

(-)

"Dean, wake up." Emma woke up too from Sam's saying.

"Okay, you stay here." Dean told her and grabbed a gun. Emma sighed and leaned back. Of course. She was nothing else but something Dean and Sam had to bear with. They went to the house and Emma was watching, as good as she could from the van, what was going on in the house. Suddenly she heard Dean shooting and then after a short while glass breaking. Emma wanted to jump out of the car but because of the child safety lock she couldn't.

"Damn it.", she cursed and tried to open the window, but Dean and Sam already came running to the car.

"Okay, salt didn't kill it.", said Dean when he started the car.

(-)

'I know what it could be. The kids have to invite them so they can get inside of the house. I know that Bobby-'

"Maybe a person, a creature."

"Does it say anything in Dads Journal?"

"No, nothing.", Sam answered and looked slightly back to Emma, then he took his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Ellen, maybe her or this Ash guy know." 'I know it… I just don't know exactly what it is.' Emma couldn't say a word. Of course not, she was no help. Even though she knew she heard about this she couldn't remember what it was. She went a bit slower, her backpack was a bit too heavy to ignore it, plus the sun was shining down on her really strong. "You think Ellen and Dad ever had a thing?" Sam asked and smiled a bit. Emma frowned.

"No way." Dean answered immediately.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"Don't know, maybe some sort of fallen out." Sam looked at Dean, then to Emma.

"Yeah, a lot fallen out, like Emma." Emma swallowed, but Dean didn't say a word. "Don't act all bothered, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this strong silent thing of yours. Its crap, I'm over it."

"Oh god." Dean sighed. Emma went way slower right after this. She didn't want to be near them when they would start fighting. She felt uncomfortable around them anyway, but now they really started to fight and yell at each other. They suddenly stopped, so Emma did too and started staring at her shoes. "I just think it's really interesting the sudden obedience you have to dad. It's like 'oh what would dad wants me to do'. That's the whole reason we are here and why she is here. Last time you saw him you picked a fight with him and now, now you want to make everything right? I'm sorry Sam but you can't, it's a too little too late."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm dealing with dad's death, do you?" Sam froze and looked at his brother.

"I'm going to call Ellen.", he said.

"Right! Rakshasa!" Dean and Sam turned to Emma and stared at her.

"What?"

"A race of ancient Hindu creatures who can make themselves invisible. They feed on human flesh and can only enter a house when they have been invited." Emma explained.

"So they dress up like clowns so the kids invite them to their house." Dean said.

"Why didn't it eat the kids?" Sam asked.

"Not enough flesh? How do we find him?"

"They have to sleep on a bed made out of insects."

"So we are going back and look for some dead buggers."

"It's a bit hard to kill it though."

"Why?" Sam asked and suddenly took her backpack while they started going again.

"Only a crossbow blessed by a priest could kill it, or we find a dagger that is pure made out of brass." Emma explained and looked a bit confused to Sam and her backpack.

"Do you have that with you by any chance?"

"No, I don't. But even if we would have one, we don't know who it is." Emma answered.

"Cooper. When we were in his office, he looked a bit too much like his old dad. Also, I think where we might get the dagger."

"Can we be really sure it's him?" Sam worried.

"Oh Sammy, always into details." Sam smiled a bit. Emma couldn't believe those boys. Weren't they just fighting some minutes ago? "Okay, Sam, you go and have a look for those dead bugs in Coopers office. I'll get the knife." Sam looked to Emma, but she didn't say a word. "Emma, you will be at the carnival ground, stay close. We can't risk it that he will attack you." Emma glanced Dean and nodded then.

(-)

Emma was looking around nervously. Dean was just gone with the blind knife thrower and Sam was at Coopers trailer. She was never so close to a creature than now. She had to admit it to herself: she was a bit afraid. Training was never as good to train her for how real situations can be. Suddenly Emma heard Dean yelling. She ran to the door he and the blind guy went through and tried to open it. "Dean!"

"Step aside.", he screamed and broke through the door. He grabbed Emma and started running, but they ran into Sam. "Okay, it's not Cooper."

"Yeah, it's the not so blind knife thrower. He is here somewhere."

"Did you get the-"

"The brass blade? No, no, just one of these days…" Dean still held Emma's arm tight.

"What are we doing now?", she asked while she tried to control the shivering.

"I got an idea, come on." The three walked into the fun house, Emma still shoved around by Dean. In the funhouse a door suddenly closed and separated Sam and Dean.

"Sam!"

"Dean! Look out for the man." Sam looked around for the brass organ while Dean finally let go from Emma. "Stay here." He commanded and started wandering around. Emma looked for the Rakshasa but of course she couldn't find him, she couldn't see him. Suddenly a dagger came out of nowhere and pinned her to the wall. "Emma!" The same happened to Dean and he got pinned with swords too.

"Leave her alone!" Dean yelled.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't kno-" Dean looked up and pulled a switch and suddenly steam came out of the organ.

"Sam, behind you!" Emma said before Dean could say it. Sam pushed the organ pipe hard into the invisible creature and it died suffering and screaming. Dean finally pushed out the knives and Sam helped Emma to get rid of hers. Heavy breathing she thanked him and tried to stay up. Her legs were shaking and powerless. They looked down to the organ pipe.

"I hate funhouses." Dean said and walked out.

(-)

Back in the roadhouse Emma sat far away from the boys. She was still pretty shocked about the situation. But especially because all the training she had was for nothing. Ellen walked to her and put a bottle of beer right in front of her.

"But I'm twe-"

"Its alright. You look like you could use some."

Emma grabbed the beer and clung to it. "Thank you."

"Is everything okay?"

"What? Yeah, sure."

"You look like me when I first time met a monster." Ellen grinned.

"No, no, it's fine, really. It was just something else than I expected."

"Alright then." Ellen said and walked back to the bar.

"Hey." And now Sam sat next to her.

"Hi."

"Beer? How old are you?"

"Not old enough, you can have it." Emma shoved the beer to Sam.

"No, I got one, I'm fine. But you can drink it. You look like you need one."

"I don't know…"

"Did you ever drink beer?" Sam asked and looked at Emma curiously. Emma shook her head. "But you lived with Bobby? Well, that's something I didn't expect." Emma stared down to the table. "I also wasn't expecting that you would be actually scared of this Rakshasa."

Emma looked up. "What? I'm not scared."

"The whole way back here you didn't say a word. And you still don't like to talk about it at all. It was a bit too much for you, wasn't it?"

"No, not at all. It was fine, really. Just… surprising." Emma smiled her fake smile. Suddenly Sam clinked with Emmas bottle.

"You should celebrate your first monster kill with beer."

Emma grabbed the bottle. "I didn't kill it, you did. So you should drink it."

"Where have you guys been?" Ash asked while he walked out.

Sam grinned. "Fine, then you will drink it when you killed your first, okay?"

"Sure…" Sam mussed up Emmas hair and stood up.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked and went to Ash. The girl followed Sam with her sight. Somehow this gesture made her feel a bit better. Emma now stood up too and went to Ash.

(-)

Emma sat at Bobbys table and drank coffee. Or tried to. The coffee was cold meanwhile and she didn't touch it. "So, Ash will call them when his computer program alerts him?" Emma nodded and stood up. She looked outside the window and saw that Sam and Dean were at their car. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Emma answered to Bobby's question.

"You were in real danger with this Rakshasa. Not like on hunts with me. Are you sure you will be fine?"

"Yes, I am. People need to stop asking. Okay, I was a bit surprised about it, but that's it."

"I know too when you lie, you know." Bobby said and took the mug with the cold coffee and cleared it in the sink. Emma stopped looking outside, where Dean was attacking the car and looked to the table. "I should go train." She said and went outside. Bobby looked after her.

(...)

Chapter Four – Bloodlust

(...)

Emma sat at the backseat of the car and leaned back. Okay, it was pretty cool to drive with this car, but it was pretty weird how Dean called it his 'Baby'. "Got my baby back, we got a case, just a good reason to be in a good mood." Dean said happily.

"Okay, so, Emma, you stay in the car while we investigate."

"Of course." Emma sighed.

"Why is she with us anyway?"

"Dean!"

"Just let me out here, okay?"

"Don't be stupid, Emma."

"Sammy told me you have to kill your first demon, so we have to fix that." Dean said. Emma was surprised about Dean's reaction.

"I don't know…"

"Dad apparently wanted us to train you, so we should do that." Dean continued and drove a bit faster. Sam looked at Emma, who couldn't say a word.

(-)

"A vampire?" Emma repeated. They were sitting in the car on the way to a pub.

"We have to ask some questions." Dean got out of the car, just like Sam. Emma waited in the car. "Are you coming?"

"I'm not 21, so I have no reas-" Dean handed her a fake ID. "What is that?"

"Your new identity." Dean answered. "So, do you come now or what?"

"A fake ID card?" "You know about a Hunters Job, right?" Dean asked, while Emma got out of the car.

"So you guys lie?" Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"You got a lot to learn, girl. Now let's go." Dean walked to the pub, while Emma still stared at her ID card. "Come on, guys." Dean said while he walked in.

"A fake ID?" Emma repeated and looked at Sam.

"You'll get used to it." Sam said and went. Emma followed him.

"Three beers, please." Dean ordered.

"Two beers and one water, please." Emma said quickly. Dean looked at her a bit upset. The bartender looked at them and gave them the beer and the water. Emma tried to look like she was allowed to be here while the boys asked some questions. But this was the first time for Emma ever being in a pub. She was pretty nervous, especially because all the men looked at her. Suddenly Sam grabbed her hand. Confused about this Emma looked at him while Sam smiled at her. Somehow that made her feel a bit secure now.

"Okay, thanks." Dean said and they left.

"What are you? Stupid?" Dean started to moan outside.

"I-"

"She never drank beer or alcohol at all, leave her alone." Sam defended Emma.

"Where are we going?"

"Shush…" Sam grabbed Emma and shoved her into a corner. The three of them were quiet, but Emma heard her loud heartbeat. Suddenly the brothers went to someone who had entered the alley too.

"I'm not a vampire." The guy said. He pulled up his lip and showed them their teeth. "See? Fangless."

(-)

"Sam and Dean Winchester, eh? Your dad passed away, sad story, he was a good hunter. Who is this?"

"Emma. You sure know a lot about our family." Dean said and sounded suspicious.

"You know how hunters talk. But Emma." He paused. "Never heard of her."

Sam stepped in front of the girl. "This is not on your business.", he said.

"Your dad didn't tell you a lot, did he?"

"So two vampires, huh?"

"Look, I got this covered. I tracked this fang since a long time."

"We could help." Dean said. Emma froze. Vampires… That sounded… dangerous.

"I'm more of a solo hunter." The man got inside his car.

"I'll buy you guys a drink sometimes. And you will get a water." Emma turned red immediately. Then he drove away.

"Next time you just drink your beer, okay?" Dean hissed.

"Yes sir." Emma said and turned slightly red. That was embarrassing.

(-)

"He's here, we will get this, you stay here."

"Yes sir." Emma answered and watched while Sam and Dean ran to the warehouse. She didn't even try to argue. She had to admit: She was damn scared. A vampire was just something she was really afraid of. After a short while they came out of the warehouse, together with the guy they met before and Dean was covered in blood. They sat into the car and started to drive after the other car. "Wh-what happened?"

"Nothing. We got him." Is all Dean said.

"Okay…" Emma didn't dare to say one more word, also because Sam didn't seem happy. They stopped at the bar they were before.

"Come." Dean said and went out. Emma looked at him and then at Sam, who didn't look at her and just got out of the car. "Do you need like an extra invitation or what?" Dean said and went inside the pub.

"Sam!" Emma held him back. "What happened?"

"Dean killed him, he told you before." answered Sam and went inside too. Emma waited a bit. She couldn't stop thinking about how this was wrong, but then she went inside and sat next to Sam. She saw the beer and the empty glass, but she tried to ignore it.

"Lighten up a bit, Sammy."

"Yeah, he is the only one who gets to call me that." Sam said, his voice sounded bitter. Emma looked to him and saw that his face wasn't a happy one either. She thought that's what they would get happy about. Killing a creature.

"And you, little Emma? Grab a beer, celebrate too. I know you weren't there, but-"

"She's not in the age to drink beer yet." Sam said sharply and stood up. "Look, I don't wanna ruin your guys party. I'll leave and go back to our motel."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Emma? Do you want to stay?" Emma looked at Dean and Gordon.

"I'm pretty tired, I'll go too.", she said quickly.

"What is she? Your sister? Sam's girlfriend?"

"No, she's just a trainee we have." Dean answered.

Emma froze and rose her eyebrow. "Trainee?" She echoed.

"We have to go." Sam said and started walking outside.

"Emma." Dean threw the carkeys to her. "I'll catch the bus later." he said. Emma nodded, said politely good bye to Gordon and left the pub.

(-)

While they drove back Sam didn't say a word. Until Emma started. "Is that what you guys think I am? A trainee?"

"No." Sam said immediately.

"And Dean?" But now Sam got quiet. "You shouldn't take me with you to your cases." Emma said then.

"No, it's fine." Sam said and it got quiet again. They reached the motel. "Wanna stay in our room?" Emma started to blink nervously.

"S- Sure." She answered as fast as she could. Sam closed the door of the room after Emma entered.

"There is the bathroom." Sam said, sat down and grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Ellen." Sam answered and dialed the number. Emma went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. A trainee. That's all she was. She was no big help for the boys at all. She was a freaking trainee. She didn't help them at all, she was in their way. Emma sighed. What was she even doing here? She should just go back to Bobby and forget about everything. Emma put her hands in her jacket, but then she felt the piece of paper John Winchester left for her. 'Take care of them. I have faith in you.' Emma read those words, but she couldn't believe them. John Winchester was a good man, he had always been so nice to her. He trained her a little bit too. But he never talked about his sons. And apparently he never talked about her to his sons either. "Emma?" The girl froze for a second but then went outside the bathroom.

"What did Ellen say?"

"She said we should leave Gordon alone. I didn't have a good feeling about him in first place but now…" Emma looked down. She had no idea what to say. She had an idea, she wanted to tell Sam to get the hell out of her, but she was pretty sure it was because she was freaking afraid of what was going on. All the hate Gordon started, maybe it would catch them… "I'll get us something to drink, I'll be right back." Sam said and went outside.

(-)

"Emma? I got you some orange juice." Sam entered the motel room, but nobody answered. "Emma?" But suddenly Sam got knocked out.

(-)

Emma woke up from her knock out and looked around. She was tied and saw right into a vampires face. It must be a vampire, because he got those teeth she saw when she was reading Bobbys books. Sam slowly woke up too, but he couldn't do anything, he was tied too and his mouth too. Emma started to shake. This was way more frightening than when they met the Rakshasa. The vampire came closer to Sam and Emma started moving hectically. "Step back, Eli." A girl suddenly said. Emma and Sam looked at her. "My name is Lenore. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need to talk to you guys." She put Sam's tatter away, so he could talk. Emma still couldn't say a word.

"I might have a problem following you, I pay a little bit more attention to Elis teeth." Sam said and looked at the other vampire.

"He wont do anything, you got my word."

"Your word? Yeah sorry, listened lady, no offense, but you are not the first vampire I ever met."

"Well, I'm hers apparently." Now Lenore made it possible that Emma could speak again. But she didn't dare to. "Look, we are different than the others. We don't kill humans and we don't drink their bloods. We drink animal blood."

"What is this, some kind of joke?"

"She and you, you are still alive, noticed that?"

"Why are we even talking to those killers? They killed Conrad and celebrated it."

"Be quiet, Eli. Look, we are going to leave this city today."

"Then why did you bring us here? She wasn't even there, when it happened." Emma still couldn't say word.

"That's exactly the point. You seem like kind people. So we wanted to talk to you. You wouldn't follow us, you would just find us if we did something wrong."

"So you don't want us to follow you?" Emma finally said. Eli grinned and went to Emma.

"Leave her alone!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Like I said, we are not interested in human blood. We don't hurt anyone, so we got a right to live."

"Right, you keep saying that, but give me one good reason.", Sam demanded to know.

"Fine…" Lenore said and came close to Sam. Emma froze.

"You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let you go." Emma and Sam looked surprised at each other but let it happen that they apparently took them back to their motel.

When the vampires threw them out Sam ran to Emma and looked at her neck. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded. "I'm fine." Sam and Emma looked up to the motel room. The lights were on, so apparently Dean was back.

"I'll talk to Dean." Sam said and then he turned around. "Stay here, okay?... Well, stay at the light, so I can see you."

"I'm not a helpless baby, you know." Emma said, who finally found her courage.

"Alright, just… I'll talk to Dean." Emma leaned against the Impala and waited for Dean and Sam to get into a giant fight. Which the two got into just a minute later. Suddenly Dean hit Sam. Emma rushed to get to him.

"I'm going to that nest. You won't tell me where it is? Fine, I'll find it myself." Then Dean walked away, while Sam and Emma followed him. "Gordon!" Dean yelled when he was back at the hotel room.

"H- he left." Emma said.

"What?... He is going after them."

Emma nodded. "What, you too? Well, didn't expect more from you. I'll drive, give me the keys."

Sam looked at the place where he put the keys at. "He lifted the keys…"

(-)

"I can't believe that. I had to hurt my baby. And she is here too."

"Its four and a half minutes away from the bridge.", Sam said now. Emma leaned to him and looked at the map.

"Must be here." She said, pointing at a spot. Dean looked at Sam and Emma, which made her feel uncomfortable and she got back to the backseats.

"Are you sure, Sam?" Dean asked. 'Of course he had to ask Sam to get sure. I'm no reliable source.'

"Yes." Sam said and looked to Emma, but she didn't see him looking at her, she suddenly felt really pissed off. "I think what Emma said was correct." He added. But Dean didn't look up and just concentrated on the road. Sam tried to get Emmas sight, but all she did was looking outside. When they arrived Sam and Dean got out of the car.

"Emma?" Sam said.

"Its fine, I will just wait here till you killed the bad guys."

"Fine." Dean said. Emma leaned back.

"Emma, come on. This is the wrong time." Emma looked at Sam, who's eyes seemed to beg her to come with them. "Yeah, sure, sorry." She said fast and got out of the car.

The three arrived and saw how Lenore was tied up in a chair. "What's going on, Gordon?" Dean asked. Emma saw, that Lenore was suffering, but she suddenly felt Sam's hand, which was holding her back apparently.

"Just poisoning this bitch with some dead mans blood. Wanna help out?" Gordon answered and cut Lenore, who suffered from the knife cut.

"Hey, look man, why we don't just chill out." Dean said. Emma was surprised at Deans reaction.

"I'm completely chilled." Gordon said calm.

"Put the knife down.", Emma said and stepped some steps forward. But Dean held her back.

"Looks like your trainee needs to chill out a bit too."

"Just step away from her, okay?" Sam said. Suddenly Gordon reached for a new knife.

"Stop that!" Emma said and went to Gordon.

"First monster you are not afraid of, right? And then you are so caring." Gordon threatened Emma with his knife.

"She is no monster, she is innocent." Gordon laughed out loud.

"Hey, hey Gordon. You wouldn't hurt one of us, would you?"

"She is in my way, why wouldn't I? Dean, she is a monster and your little trainee tries to protect her."

"She is no monster!" Emma repeated, still the knife near her chest.

"Look, alright, the vampire that killed your sister deserves to die, but this-" Gordon giggled.

"Killed my sister… The filthy fang didn't kill my sister. He turned her." Emma, Sam and Dean froze. "So I hunted her down and killed her myself." Suddenly Sam grabbed Emma and stood in front of her.

"You did what?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't my sister anymore. And you would've done the same if you were me."

"You knew that they don't kill humans, didn't you? You knew they were just living here without harming someone." Sam asked. Emma went one step backwards. The brave Emma she was a minute ago was suddenly gone.

"What? You think they suddenly turned nice? Don't suck anyone innocent? And I'm supposed to buy that? That doesn't change what they are. And I can proof it." Gordon grabbed Emma and pointed the knife at her.

"Let her go." Dean took his gun and pointed it at Gordon. He just looked at Dean. "Now!" Dean insisted.

"I don't want to kill her. Just want to make a point." Gordon dragged Emma to Lenore and cut her arm. Emma's blood dripped on Lenore's Face and suddenly her fang showed. Emma couldn't move at all. "You still wanna save her? Look at her." Gordon said. Dean looked from Emma to Lenore and back to Emma. "So, the vampire or your trainee?" Suddenly Lenore turned back and looked away from Emma.

"No… no…" She said.

"You hear her, Gordon." Sam said and went to Emma, pushed her away and watched Gordon taking the knife away from her. "We are done here."

"Sam get them out of here." Sam got rid of Lenore's fettle and carried her outside. Emma still stood there, staring between Gordon and Dean. "Go!" Dean commanded. Emma nodded and stormed outside. Suddenly she heard fighting noises and wanted to run back. But Sam stopped her.

"Don't. He can handle it." But then the fighting noises stopped.

"De-"

"He's fine. Help me here." Sam said.

(-)

The boys stepped outside the building, while Emma was standing at the car. Then they reached the car. "Hop in, Trainee." Dean said almost happily.

Emma became a little upset again. "Trainee? What would you guys train me? How to kill innocent people?" Dean and Sam froze, while Emma got into the car. They both got into the car.

"Maybe she is right." Dean started.

"What?"

"I mean the way Dad raised us…"

"Dean, after what happened to mum… Dad did the best he could." Emma leaned back. Right, their mum got killed by a demon. Just like her parents. She didn't have the right to say that and she felt really sorry.

"But what if he raised us wrong? Killing those things, they are evil. When I killed this vampire, I thought it was good. Hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore." Sam said.

"Because my instinct told me not to. If not I would've killed her, I would've killed them all."

"Yeah Dean, but you didn't, and that's what matters." Dean became quiet for a minute.

"Yeah, because you are a pain in my ass." Sam grinned.

"I guess we'll be a pain in your ass a little longer." Dean looked back at the house through his driving mirror. Then he started the car and they drove off of the landscape.

(...)

Woo, fixed the first chapter that has 4 chapters in it xD Hope you enjoyed it n_n


	2. Chapter 2 Children ShouldntSimon says

Chapter Five – Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

(...)

Emma slept at the backseat of the car. She knew they two were just going to visit their mum's grave. Or at least Sam. After a while the car stopped but Emma didn't wake up from it right away. When she woke up she looked outside the window and saw Sam at a grave. Dean was at the graveyard too, but wasn't at their mums grave. Confused by Deans acting she got out of the car and went to Dean. Then she saw all the dead plants surrounded by a grave spot. "Oh that's not good…" She whispered.

"I know, right? There is something wrong."

"So we stumble upon a hunt. Of all places, here? Are you sure that's all what this I about?" Emma was standing right next to Dean.

"So? What else would it be about? Look, if you drag my ass out here that's the least we can do."

"Yeah, fine." Sam said and went inside the car, just like Emma and Dean.

(-)

Sam sat with Emma in their motel room because Dean took off to hit a bar. "He just interprets too much into this case."

"But the dead plants looked pretty unusual, don't you think?" Emma said and sipped on her can.

"But her dad didn't give any advice to something supernatural." Sam responded. Then it got quiet.

Emma stood up. "I will get to my room."

Sam nodded, but then he suddenly held her back. "Hey, I don't have your number." Emma turned around and looked at Sam questioning.

"My what?"

"Your mobile phone number." Sam said but seemed a bit confused. "You have a mobile phone, do you?"

"N- no…" Emma answered.

Sam grinned a bit. "We should get you one."

"Why?"

Sam's grinning became bigger. "Why? Because then we can call you in case of an emergency, or so you can call us."

"Oh, of course." Emma said and looked down.

"Can I ask you something?"

Emma stood in the middle of the room and felt like being in the spotlight. A place where she didn't want to be. "Sure…"

"Since when do you live with Bobby?"

"Some years.", she answered.

"Don't you know exactly?"

"I can't really remember anything from when I was young.", Emma explained.

"So you came to Bobby without any memories?" Emma nodded. "And do you know anything about your parents." The girl froze for a second, then she shook her head. "Okay, I was just curious." Sam started searching something in his pockets, then stood up and gave Emma his phone. "Just in case something happens. Then you can call Dean." Emma nodded unhappily. "He acts like that to you because he doesn't understand. I'm sorry when Dean calls you trainee. But this was the only way to let you stay with us." Emma looked surprised at Sam. "What?" Sam asked confused.

"Nothing, sorry.", Emma said fast.

"Do you think my dad knew more about your past?"

"Maybe…" Emma had to think of the letter she got from John Winchester and she was debating if she should show it Sam.

"Because it's weird that neither you or Bobby know anything. I mean, he took care of you, shouldn't he know? You didn't just appear in front of his door I don't think." Emma put her hands in her pockets.

"I don't know." she mumbled.

"But-"

"Sam, I'm really tired. I will go to my room now."

"Sure. Good night."

"Good night." Emma said and rushed out of the motel room. Sam sat down on his bed. Emma's reaction confused him.

(-)

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm calling Emma, she should hear that you got facts about a case."

"What? Why?"

Sam put the phone down. "Why? Dude, we are a team."

"We can be a team another time, but this is about digging up a body. There is nothing else to do but to dig and to burn. Seriously, you want to go all 'how many hunters do you need to burn a body' on me?"

Sam sighed. "I'm going to call her anyway, so she knows, where we are." He said.

"Why are you using my phone anyway?"

"Emma got mine."

"And if I need you?" Dean sounded upset.

"I'm either with you or with her, its no big deal, man."

"Talking about weird lives and then this almost still teenager girl has no mobile phone? It's getting supernatural."

"Can we finish this job now please?" Dean grunted and started the car.

(-)

Emma became bored and sick from all this waiting. All the boys did was telling her what they just did and what they next planned to do. If she wanted to be the general to get informed about every move she would've gone to the army. Suddenly Sam's phone rang. "Yes?"

"Get to Angela's house, right now!" Dean barked and hung up again.

While Emma was rushing to Angela's house she got another call. "Cemetery, candles, now." Dean commanded and hung up again. 'You got to be kidding me.' Emma was there before the boys and went to Angela's grave and started to lighten the candles. Then she looked at the gravestone. It was a bit awkward for her to put candles in front of a graveyard. She should do that at her parent's grave…

"Emma!" Sam and Dean ran to the girl and started to lighten the candles too. "Get into the car." Emma nodded and started to run.

"Wait!" Emma stopped immediately and turned around. Sam stood up, gave her a weapon and went past her. "If she is coming after you, shoot."

"Yes sir." Emma said and still stood where Sam stopped her. She looked around and paid attention to every noise. Suddenly she heard a shot.

"Emma! Watch out for her! If she comes, just shoot her into the grave!" Emma nodded, then she saw, how Dean ran to where the shot fell. Just moments later she saw Sam, who ran to her direction. Suddenly Angela grabbed him and Sam fell. But before she could touch him Dean started to shoot Angela and shot her into her grave, when Angela was close enough Emma joined him with a shot. But more she couldn't do, as she had froze when Angela was too close at her. Dean reacted fast, jumped into the grave and stabbed Angela with the knife. Dean came to the grave and looked down. "What's dead should stay dead."

(-)

The three sat in the car and drove somewhere. Emma repeated to blink with her eyes nervously. Why were there so many different monsters outside? Couldn't there be just normal ones she knew how to fight? Suddenly Dean drove to the sideway, stopped the car and got out of the car. Sam looked at Emma and then followed his brother. Emma tried to hear some words from the conversation.

"I don't know how this whole thing works. But dad's dead because of me."

"You don't know that. Not for sure." Emma froze. Bobby gave her the letter right after she told him about the reaper and Deans Recovery.

"Sam. You and dad, the two most important people in my life. And now? I shouldn't have come back. That wasn't natural." Sam looked away. "I was dead, and I should've stayed dead. You wanted to know how I feel. Well that's it." Sam nodded. "So tell me. What could you possible say to make that alright?" Emma put her hands inside her pockets and felt the letter from John. But then she got her hands out of her pockets. There was no reason to show them the letter nor was there a reason to tell them about Bobby's reaction to Johns dead.

(...)

Chapter Six – Simon Said

(...)

"Emma? Wake up." The girl blinked and needed some seconds to recognize where she was. At the backseat of the Impala. Sam looked at her. "Come on." He said and got out of the car. Totally confused and still a bit sleepy Emma looked at Dean.

"What's going on?"

"Sammy got one of his nightmares without sleeping again. He wants to ask Ash something." Dean explained, got out of the car and opened Emma's door. Emma stared surprised at Dean. "Little early for you to sleep." He said. Emma climbed out of the car and saw that they were at the roadhouse.

"I guess." She answered and followed Dean inside.

"Hey Jo. How are you doing?"

"Doing fine. Sam walked past me, I guess he forgot how I'm looking?"

"Could you get us some beer?" Dean answered and went to Ashs Office.

(-)

Emma sat yet again in front of a bottle of beer while Ash looked for information for them. "What's wrong? Still afraid of this?" Dean asked. Emma looked from Dean to Sam.

"If she doesn't want to you shouldn't force her to drink." Sam grumbled.

"It's just beer." Dean demanded.

Emma didn't really want to have this conversation right now, she was still really confused and a bit absent, so she stood up and went to the bar. "Nice to see you without any broken bones." Ellen said.

"Yeah, I guess." Emma answered and looked to Dean.

"Is something wrong?" Emma looked away and then back to Ellen.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just tired. I slept before we arrived here."

"They should've let you sleep."

"No, it's alright. I want to be part of a hunt, really. I'm glad they wake me and let me come with them." Ellen surveyed Emma.

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes." Emma drank a sip from her water and looked back to Dean. She didn't know what it was, but she felt so weird. Or it felt weird. The whole situation she was stuck in now was just awkward. And after Deans confession to Sam Dean had changed. It seemed like that he finally accepted her. Or started to accept her. Suddenly Jo turned on Reos ‚I can't fight this feeling anymore' and walked to Dean and talked to him. Emma looked away.

"I hope they take care of you." Ellen continued and glanced to Dean.

"Yeah, they do."

"I mean not only during the hunts."

"Ellen? What did John Winchester tell you about me?"

"What?"

"Is there anything? About my past maybe. Or why I got raised from Bobby." Ellen had a shocked expression in her face. "What? What is it?"

"I don't know if I can tell you."

"Tell me what? Ellen please! I have a past and I don't have a freaking clue what my past is. It's gone, everything. How-"

"Emma! We gotta go." Sam said.

"In a minute." Sam stopped and looked blankly at her. "Sorry!" Emma stood up and looked again at Ellen. "There is something I got. John Winchester gave it to me. Well, Bobby did. And-"

"Emma!" Sam yelled.

"I'm coming!" Emma repeated quickly.

"Go, we will talk another time."

"Alright."

(-)

"And even as a wander, I'm keepin' you in sight. You are a candle in a window on a cold dark winter's night..." While Dean was singing this, Emma hummed the melody to that without noticing she did. Sam looked annoyed at her and Dean. "And I'm getting closer than I ever thought, I might-"

"You're kidding, right?" Emma cleared her throat and stopped immediately.

"I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head. I don't know, man." While Emma listened to Dean and Sam talking she spaced out a little. She felt the letter of John in her pocket which gave her an uneasy feeling.

(-)

"A barbarian queen? Really?"

"Hey, I like that dude." Dean said and looked to Sam, who seemed to be worried.

"What's wrong?"

"This Andrew Gallagher. He is the second guy like this we found. A demon came to them when they were kids, now they are killing people."

"We don't know yet who Andrew Gallagher is. He could be an innocent."

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?"

"My point is: I'm one of them."

"No you are not."

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me. Maybe this is his plan. Maybe we are all some kind of psychic freaks. Maybe we are all supposed to be-"

"What? Killers?"

Sam didn't answer right away. "Yeah."

"So the demon wants you out there, killing with your mind, is that it?" Sam looked a bit away. "Oh come on, gimme a break. You are no murderer Sam! You don't have it in your bones."

"Last I checked I killed all kind of things."

"Things that asking for it. That's a difference." Dean answered. Emma was a bit confused. Not only that she didn't know exactly what was going on, but this wasn't a real hunt apparently. She looked outside and saw a guy with a long robe coming out of a house.

"Guys." Gallagher looked up to the girl, who was pretty hot. She waved at him while Gallagher just continued walking. He stopped and was talking to a man and he suddenly gave him his cup of coffee. Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"What is he? A magician?"

"Close. That's the guy from my vision." Sam suddenly said, pointing to a black guy.

"Okay, get to him, we'll stick with Andy."

"Yes." Sam got out of the car to follow the guy he saw in his vision while Dean and Emma followed Andy's Van. Suddenly the Van stopped and Andy got out of it and went to them.

"I got it covered, don't worry." Dean said and grabbed a gun to hide it under his jacket.

"Hey." Andy said nicely and also smiled at Emma. She tried to smile back but it didn't work well.

"Hey, hey."

"Sixty-seven Impala? The best year for them if you ask me. That's a serious classic."

"Yeah, I just rebuild it." Emma got really confused, because suddenly Dean had the hand which he held the gun before out of his jacket. "You never find a car like this, dude."

"Damn right. Can I have it?"

"Sure!" Dean said, got out and even helped Andy to get inside.

"Sweet. But you better get your girlfriend out there too." Emma couldn't believe her eyes, but suddenly Dean opened her door, grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"There you go." Dean smiled.

"Take it easy." Andy said and drove away.

"Alright." Dean answered, looking happily at the back of his car.

"What the hell just happened?" Emma almost yelled. But right away Dean got a phone call.

"_Dean! Andy has the Impala!" _

"I know! He just sort of asked me for it, and then I let him take it..."

"_You what?" _

"He full-on Obi-Wanned me! It's mind control, man!"

(-)

"There you are." Dean said when they found the Impala again. "I'm sorry baby, I'll never leave you again." He looked at the car. "Everything fine. At least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah, what a Samaritan guy."

"Looks like he cant work his mojo by twitching his nose, he has to use verbal commands."

"The guy, he just got off the cell phone before he sat himself in front of the bus. Andy must have called him or something."

Dean looked at Sam, then at Emma. "Yeah, I don't know, maybe."

"Come again?"

"I just don't think he is our guy. He just doesn't seem like the stolen colt killer guy, you know?"

"Either way, how we gonna track this guy down?"

"He left his van after taking-" Dean looked sharply at Emma. "Its right down there." Emma continued.

"Well, the lovecave of this dude wasn't exactly the layer of a killer." Dean said when he got inside the car, where Emma had to wait.

"I don't get the motive. The doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?" Emma looked over Sams shoulder so she could read the papers too.

"If it is Andy."

"Dude, enough."

"What?"

"The doctor was mind controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control."

"I still don't think the guy got it in him."

"But how would you know?"

"Its just not right about him."

"About Andy?"

"Hey!" Suddenly Andy stood at Sam's carside.

"You think I haven't seen you guys? Why are you following me?"

"Well," Sam started " we are lawyers-"

"Tell the truth." Andy commanded.

"That's what-"

"We hunt demons." Dean interrupted Sam. Emma and Sam stared at Dean.

"What?"

"Demons, spirits, things your worst nightmare wouldn't even touched. Sam here is my brother, Emma is our trainee."

"Dean, shut up."

"I'm trying. He is psychic, kind like you. Well not like you. See, he thinks you are a murderer and is afraid to become one himself. Cause you are all part of something that's terrible. I hope the hell he is wrong, but I'm starting to get a little bit scared that he might be right." Dean smiled.

"Just leave me alone, alright?", Andy commanded.

"Alright." Dean said. Andy walked away, but Emma and Sam got out of the car and followed him. "What are you doing? Look, I said leave me alone." But Sam followed him. "Get out of here. Just start driving and never stop."

"This is not working on me, Andy."

"What?" Dean finally came out of the car too.

"You can make people do things, can't you. You can tell them what to think." Sam held Dean back.

"That's crazy.", Andy responded.

"And it all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned 22. First little stuff but then you became better." Andy looked surprised at Sam.

"How do you know all this?"

"Because exactly the same happened to me. My mum died in a fire too, I have abilities too. You see, we are connected, you and me."

"Just get out of here!"

"Sam, you scare him." Emma said.

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?" Andy froze for a second.

"What?" Suddenly Sam grabbed his forehead.

"Sam?" Emma grabbed his arm.

"Why did you kill him?" Sam continued.

"I didn't!" Sam again looked like he got a real bad headache and suddenly he lost his power and sank to the ground, while Emma still tried to support him, but the way taller Sam was too heavy.

"Sam?" Dean ran to them. "What is it?"

"Look, I didn't do anything to him." Andy said right away.

"A woman… Burning alive… She's at the gas station. She is going to kill herself." Sam stammered. Andy was confused, just like Emma.

"Going to? What does he-" But Dean stopped the asking with a short hand sign.

"He must've told her to do that."

"I didn't do anything." Andy repeated immediately.

"Yeah, not yet." But suddenly they heard and saw the fire truck rushing pass them. Dean looked at Sam.

"Go.", Sam said and Dean ran. Andy wanted to go too, but Sam held him back. "No, not you. You are staying here with me."

(-)

Emma sat next to Andy on a van and listened to them two telling their stories. Andy was a mind controller and Sam had visions. Okay, she was pretty fine with that, she just didn't get it, why the mind controlling never worked on her. She totally spaced out and didn't even realize that Dean came back. Dean glared shortly at Emma before he started to give Sam details. 'If they are special kids and everything started on their 22nd birthday and Sam wasn't influenced by Andy's commands… But Sam said it's the same year for everyone. So far…'

"Lets go, Emma." The girl looked confused up and into Sam's worried eyes. "Are you alright?" Emma nodded, stood up and went to the car. Sam looked at her again before he got into the car too.

(-)

"So, I got an evil twin…" Andy said, sitting next to Emma in the Impala.

"Tell us everything you know about this Webber."

"I don't know. He came here eight months ago and was acting like he was my best friend. He tried hard, a little too hard, you know?"

"But why did he change his name and didn't tell you right away when he knew?" Suddenly Sam got again one of his vision attacks. Dean stopped the car and ran to his brother on the other side of the car. "Sam?"

(-)

They arrived near the place Sam had the vision about. "Dean, you should stay back."

"Not working on me. My head got screwed enough already today."

"I'm coming with you too." Andy said. "If he got Tracy I have to stop him." Sam threw a gun to Emma, which she caught a bit clumsy.

Dean looked at Sam. "We can't take her with us."

"It will be fine." Sam said calm. Emma didn't know what to say. But Sam apparently had the same thoughts she got, but he kept them to himself.

(-)

Sam dragged Webber outside the care and Emma put a duct tape on him. Andy came and started to punch his twinbrother. "Stop it, Andy!" Sam said and tried to calm him down. Suddenly Tracy hit Sam with a wooden piece.

"Sam!" Emma came to him, but Sam couldn't move. Andy turned around.

"Stop that, Tracy." He commanded. Meanwhile Webber got rid of the duct tape. He looked at Emma, who just sat next to Sam and wasn't moving. Sam became a bit confused. Did Webbers power now work on her? Maybe it did that all the time, but she- "Who told you that?" Andy asked his brother. Emma now reacted again to the brothers talking.

"The yellow-eyed man. He came to me, through my dreams. He said he got big plans for us." Emma looked nervously for Dean. Suddenly Webber turned. "I can see you." Webber said and saw Dean in the woods with a caliber. "Bye bye." He said.

Emma stood up and ran to Dean's direction. "Dean, no!" Suddenly she heard a shot. She stopped and looked back, from where the shot came. Andy had a gun in his hands and Webber collapsed from the shot in his chest.

(-)

While the boys talked to Andy Emma sat in the car. She hadn't been mind controlled at any point. Even when Webber apparently tried to do so and he was even stronger than Andy. But Andy's commands didn't do anything to her. "What are you, seven?" Sam said upset.

"It doesn't matter. Look, we gotta keep doing what we are doing, find this evil son of a bitch and kill him." Sam got in the car and seemed pretty annoyed, while Dean got a phone call from Ellen.

Sam suddenly turned around. "They never controlled your mind at all, did they?" Emma didn't know what to say and looked down.

Dean got into the car. "Roadhouse, here we come." He said and started driving. Sam turned back again and stared at the street.

(-)

"Wanna tell me about your last hunt?" Ellen asked. Emma held her glass tight. Everything was alright. She was no special kid like Andy or Sam. Maybe it was something really simple, maybe like in this movie with the mind controlling kids, the adults built up walls in their head so they couldn't control them anymore. That must be it. "You mind your tone with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we've got is us, together. No secrets or half-truths here." Dean looked to Sam who started to talk.

"There are people out there. Like Andy Gallagher, like me. And, uhm, we all got some kind of ability."

"Ability?" Ellen repeated. 'I got no ability either! So I need to stop freaking out.'

"The Demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure." Sam answered and felt a bit small.

"These people outside there, are they dangerous?"

"No." Dean said. "Not all."

"But some of them, some of them are very dangerous." Sam clarified.

"How many we are looking at?" Ellen wanted to know.

"We follow this track, mother killed by a fire after their sixth month birthday-" "

That's not true." Sam interrupted Dean. Emma froze.

"What?"

"Webber or whatever his name is. I looked at his file and there was no house fire. There is nothing ordinary."

"Which breaks pattern." Ellen said while Emma and Dean sat there pretty shocked from Sam's saying.

"Which means no track and no idea how many are out there…"

(...)


	3. Chapter 3 No Exit To Crossroad Blues

Chapter Seven – No Exit, The usual suspects, Crossroad Blues

I sometimes bulk Episodes together, like when Emma is not on hunts with them and her story goes on without the hunts. The plot of the episodes still happen, most of the time Emma knows about them, I leave the part out where they tell her about it. But she knows about them.

Heyo! Thanks for the review! Motivates a lot to keep on writing ^^ The first paragraph I even recorded like on Monday, it was on my tumblr, also called augenring, maybe doing that again, if that's liked :P OKAY! HERE WE GO AGAIN ! Gotta tag that somewhere on my page when I find it again

(-)

After Ellen's and Jo's little fight the boys got outside. Emma sat at the bar and stared at it. There was no pattern? But the ability, this was a pattern. Suddenly Ellen appeared and gave her a box of apple juice. Emma looked at her confused but thankful. "I thought I would get you something to drink too. And it also almost looks like beer." Ellen said and smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

Sam came back in. "Hey, Emma? Can I talk to you?"

Emma cleared her throat. "Sure."

Sam's sight glared Ellen. "I was about to go now anyway." She said and vanished, while Sam went to Emma.

"You didn't answer me."

"I did, you can talk to me." Emma tried to joke around.

"Don't play stupid, you know, what I mean."

"I-"

"Neither Andy or Webber could mind control you. I know they couldn't do that to me because of my abilities and my somehow weird connection to this demon. Dean got mind controlled right away, but you didn't even try to resist, you just did."

"Maybe my personality is just stronger than Dean's." Emma smiled.

"Emma! You are holding something back. What is it? I mean, there is no pattern, but even if, we have no idea about your past."

"I don't have any psychic abilities, okay?" Emma said and sounded a bit upset.

"So what is it then?" Sam asked angrily.

Emma stood up. "I so don't need this right now." Emma said and walked away, but Sam grabbed her.

"Don't walk away on me when I talk to you."

Dean came inside. "You guys coming?"

"Emma will stay with Ellen, helping her out." Sam said to Dean. He looked a bit surprised, shrugged and went outside again.

Emma stared at Sam. "Are you punishing me?", she hissed.

"No, I'm protecting you. You are safe here."

"Since when do you have to protect me?"

"Bobby told me that you could help us finding the demon. Maybe he knows more."

"No he doesn't! He told me the same and nothing else. Sam, you are apparently some psychic people finder, I don't know, but you didn't have any visions about me, isn't that proof enough."

Suddenly they heard a honking. "I gotta go. I want you to stay with Ellen and I don't want you to get yourself in danger."

"I can take care of myself pretty well. It worked for some years now, it will last."

"I don't want to take any risk. Maybe the demon doesn't know anything about you, maybe you are something like a secret weapon."

"A weapon?" Dean honked again.

"You stay." Sam said and went outside.

"Sam!" But he couldn't hear her anymore. Or didn't want to.

(-)

Emma just cleaned some glasses while Ellen hung up the phone. "Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"Well, we got a free bed. Jo said she went to Vegas because of you helping out here."

"Vegas?"

"Yeah, I don't buy that either." Ellen said and started helping Emma. "Neither do I buy, that you are here because you wanted to help out so you guys are even with me." Emma put a glass aside and grabbed another one. "Quid pro quo." Ellen said.

"There is nothing really that I could tell you. Sam got angry with me because of a thing that happened on our last hunt."

"The one with the psychic twins?" Emma nodded. "What was it?"

Emma put another glass aside and turned to Ellen. "What did John Winchester tell you about me?"

Ellen stopped cleaning too. She looked like she was thinking, but Emma got pretty disappointed from the following answer then. "I don't know much either, but… He found you."

"He found me?" Emma repeated.

"Yeah, when you were little, maybe you were ten, eleven, I don't know."

Emma closed her eyes for a second. "Where did he find me?"

Ellen frowned for a second. "I don't know." She answered.

"Documents, a passport, any paper with information? Was there anything?"

"I don't know." Ellen said again. Emma let her eyes wander around. Then she grabbed the letter from John Winchester and gave it to Ellen. She flew over it. "Well, John surely knew how to put a load on someone's shoulders."

"I didn't show the letter Dean or Sam." Emma said and put the piece of paper back into her pocket.

"Are you scared?"

Emma thought about it, but then she shook her head. "I don't know what I should be scared of."

"But?"

Emma took a glass to clean it. "You saw it yourself, John said something …huge there. But that's not it, it's rather that I don't know what to do now. Bobby trained me in hunting and he and John said that I'm a talented hunter. But I'm not. I'm the freaking opposite, I'm in their way and I'm their trainee. At least that's what Dean keeps on calling me."

"I can kick his ass for you, if you want." Ellen smiled at Emma. Emma grinned back. "You don't have to fake a smile for me." Emma put some fringe away from her forehead. "If you don't feel comfortable with them you should ask if you could stay at Bobby's again."

"Yeah, maybe I should…"

(-)

Emma just cleared the last table, when Ellen suddenly went past her quickly. "Ellen?"

The woman stopped. "I'll drop you off at Bobby."

"What?"

"Get your stuff. It's what you wanted anyway." Emma nodded and got her backpack.

It was quiet in the car. "Ellen? What's wrong?" Ellen didn't react. "Is it Jo?"

"You know, it's interesting how the past not always stays the past and repeats itself."

"What?"

"I should've been honest with her, why I didn't want her to hunt…" Ellen looked at Emma for a short while. "I think you should tell them about the letter. They should know. If it's true what John said it's important for you guys to work together.", Ellen said.

"You are angry at them, aren't you?"

"Dean lied to me because Jo told him to, because I didn't tell her the truth either. You should learn from my mistakes." Emma nodded and they reached Bobby's place.

"Thanks for bringing me."

"Hey, I got something for you." Ellen looked at her bag and gave Emma a box, where the picture of a cell phone was on.

"I put my number on speed dial 6. Sam's is 2 and Dean's 3. Be sure to pick the right number when you got problems." Emma nodded.

"Thanks Ellen."

"No big deal."

"No, thank you. For everything."

(-)

Emma felt great. She was back at the place she knew since she was little. Well, actually since she even could remember. She helped out Bobby and continued her training. Whenever Bobby tried to start a topic about the Winchesters she blocked it.

"You should go back on a hunt." Bobby said suddenly. Emma stood up and left the room. "I didn't raise you to leave during conversations, you know."

"Maybe John did." Emma said bitter.

"Damn it, Emma. I don't know what the hell happened, but you know what John said and he is usually damn serious when he says stuff like that."

"Maybe he is wrong."

"Maybe you should just have the guts and admit that you need help. You can train as much as you want, but training isn't real hunting."

"Then I will just join your hunts again."

"No, this one time was dangerous enough. Dean and Sam know what they are doing, they are way younger, stronger and faster." Emma went outside. She looked around, but she had no idea what she was looking for. She put her hands in her pockets and felt the two things she usually carried around now. The letter and her cell phone which she didn't use yet. "They escaped." Bobby came outside and went past her.

Emma frowned and followed Bobby. "What?"

"They got arrested for some days, but they could get out. I thought you might want to know that." Emma stopped and let Bobby go wherever he was going to. Emma took her cell phone and looked at the buttons. She put her finger on it, but then she let it go and went after Bobby to help him fixing a car.

(-)

During dinner Emma looked constantly at her cell phone which was on the table. "They wont call you, they don't have your number." Bobby said and stood up. Emma stroked her hair out of her face that just fell into it.

"I know.", she answered, stood up and went upstairs. Then she came back. "What does it help? They just got lucky and escaped from the police. The police isn't something we can just stab. And if I would've been there-"

"You weren't there. And now you know about the danger. So if you are going to team up with the boys you will talk about possibilities like that." Emma grabbed her phone, which she had forgotten on the table. Or she didn't want to think about it. Then she went back upstairs. During the night Emma couldn't sleep at all. When it went past 2 a.m. she stood up and started hitting the punching bag.

"Why-" A kick with her right leg. "Can't-" A punch with the left hand. "I-" A double punch with right and left. "Just-" She turned around herself and kicked the punching bag with her left leg really hard. Too hard for her and her leg began to hurt. When she wanted to stand on the leg she collapsed from the pain and landed with her butt on the ground. "Call…" Emma wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Emma tried to stand again, which worked well and she continued torturing the punching bag.

(-)

"Emma? Since when are you here?" Bobby entered the training room.

"Since early this morning." Emma answered.

"What is 'early' supposed to mean?"

"I can't right now." Emma said, went past Bobby and went upstairs. There she grabbed the phone and the letter and ran outside. She didn't stop just some meters away, she kept on running. Then she finally stopped, took her phone, pressed the button and called.

"_Yes?"_ Emma froze for a second. _"Hello?"_

"Sam, it's me."

"_Emma."_ Was all Sam could say.

"_Emma?"_ heard the girl Dean saying.

"Listen. And don't interrupt me, please."

"_Sure."_ Sam said.

"Bobby gave me a letter your dad wanted me to have after he … passed away. Listen: Emma. I know you are something special, and also that you will become special to my sons, just like you are special to Bobby and me. Take care of them. I know that you are a talented Hunter. Your special skills will be very helpful for them. So I'm asking you to help them, because as you read this I myself won't be able to do so anymore. But I know and got the faith that you can. John Winchester." Emma stopped, but Sam didn't say a word. "I'm sorry that I lied to you about this whole mind controlling thing. I- I was just scared. And I didn't know what I should do. I still don't. I have no idea what John means. It's something that I don't think I can do. I couldn't tell you about this either, I mean, Bobby gave me the letter when Dean just woke up again and… Sam… I'm sorry." Sam still didn't say a word. "Sam?"

"_I heard you."_ He answered.

"O- okay. Good. I just wanted to tell you that. Oh, and that this is my cell phone number. So… I gotta go." Without waiting for a respond from Sam Emma hung up. She slid on the ground and looked at the little stones. Now the bomb had dropped. Somehow Emma felt relieved but at the same time she was very nervous.

(-)

"Is she alright?" Dean asked while he ate a sandwich. Sam stared at his laptop. "Sammy?" The boy looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Emma, is she alright?"

"Yes, she is."

"Will she come back?" Sam suddenly stood up, took his laptop and walked out. Dean watched confused his brother and then followed him.

(-)

Emma took the shotgun and went outside. Bobby went to the door. "What are you doing?"

"Shooting.", Emma answered annoyed.

"I guessed that. Where are you going?"

"Forest." Emma kept on walking while Bobby talked to her.

"Emma, stop." The girl really stopped and heard that Bobby came closer.

"Did you call them?"

Emma nodded. "Some days ago.", she answered.

"And?"

"And nothing. I told Sam about the letter and since then I didn't talk to him."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No, he said nothing. I was worried to tell him the truth, I was worried about my feelings and I was worried about his reaction on my feelings. But he took all my worries away when he said: Yes, I heard you. And that was it. He heard me. Luckily I didn't have to worry if I have to repeat it, because he heard me." Emma said bitter and started walking again.

"Be back when it's dark, during those times I don't want you to wander around with a gun when it's dark." Emma turned around. "You could kill somebody."

"Okay…" She said and went into the forest, shooting some aims she took with her. Her mind was completely blank and she didn't waste one thought for Sam or Dean.

(-)

Emma saw that the sun was almost gone, but that was no reason to go back. Suddenly her phone rang and Emma got nervous. "Y- yes?"

"_I told you, that I want you back, when its dark."_, Bobby said.

"Are you sure I'm 20 already." Emma responded.

"_I just don't want you to play around with the shotgun when its dark."_

"Pardon me, but… Playing around?" The girl repeated.

"_I really hoped that your rebellious phase is over now."_

"I'm constantly rebelling, this is pretty much the life description of a Hunter."

"_I want you to come home."_ Bobby commanded.

"Yes sir." Emma hung up, sighed and started to collect her aims.

(-)

"I was wondering if it counts as hunt when I'm coming back with some dead deer. Also: ever considered making a cookbook with the 50 best recipes of how to cook a demon." Emma yell-talked while she put the shotgun in the closet. Then she just arrived in the kitchen.

"And instead of that you use salted water to cook you use holy water?"

Emma needed a second to realize who was sitting there. "Dean. Hi." Dean looked at her, then he continued eating. "I didn't know you would come."

"Yeah well, after our last job Sammy wanted to come back." Dean answered chewing. Emma sat to Dean while Bobby gave her a plate with food he cooked.

"That's why I wanted you to come back after your shooting practice. I knew you wouldn't have come back if I didn't tell you to." Bobby explained.

"Ain't you a little rascal, being outside all night and not coming home.", Dean grinned.

"Yeah, she used to be a pretty polite girl and well educated, then she was some weeks with you boys and I get her back as total brat."

"Where is Sam?" Emma suddenly asked.

"When he heard that you came in he had to go to the car. I guess he is still there."

"Excuse me for a minute." Emma said, stood up and went outside. Then she saw Sam, who leaned against the Impala and looked at Emma like he was expecting her. Emma went slowly to Sam and glanced at him while going to him.

"Hi." Sam greeted.

"Welcome back." Emma responded cold. Then they two were standing there without saying anything. "Fine, I'll go back inside.", the girl didn't have the nerves to play Sam's games.

"Emma, wait." Sam held her back.

Emma turned to Sam. "Do you have any idea how stupid I felt? And how uncomfortable? All I wanted to do is tell you the truth because I felt awful that I lied to you. I thought it would be a good idea to tell you how I feel because John apparently wanted us to team up. So I told you about my feelings, which was hard enough. And you? You did nothing! No, even better, you didn't call for _days_."

"I'm here now." Sam defended himself.

"Super." Emma responded sarcastically.

"And I'm sorry. My acting was wrong, that's why I'm here now. Look, you suddenly dropped a big bomb. You can't expect that people can handle stuff like that. Especially when you do it on the phone."

"Yeah, probably…" Sam grabbed Emma, dragged her to him and hugged her with one arm.

"I missed you on the hunts." Emma looked up.

"I missed the hunting."

"Are we good again?"

Emma nodded and suddenly leaned against Sam. He got a bit confused, but hugged the girl then. "I'm sorry." Emma said sad.

"Come back inside, lovers, we gotta hit the road early tomorrow." Dean yelled, who was standing at the door, looking at them.

Sam let Emma go. "He's right."

"He is?"

"You will join us at hunting again, right?"

"I guess." Sam smiled at her and he and Dean went inside. Emma looked at the Impala and smiled. "I missed you…" She said quiet.


	4. Chapter 4 Croatoan and Hunted

It's Supernatural Fanfiction Friday again =) I hope you still like it, as usual, if there is any critique feel free to leave a comment n_n Other than that just enjoy your stay 8)

(...)

Chapter Eight – Croatoan, Hunted

"**I wouldn't waste an innocent's man life." Sam didn't say a word, so Dean looked at him. "I wouldn't!" **

"**I never said you would." Sam answered. **

"**Fine." **

"**Fine." **

"**Well, what a start for a hunt." Dean said. **

"**You should've ****let me stay at Bobby's.", Emma said from the back. **

"**Don't start now too." Dean grunted. "Fine."**Emma moved slightly. Why was this dream so realistic?

"**Dean? Dean****, what are you doing?" Emma stood near the doctor, but Dean ignored her. **

"**I got no choice." **

"**Dean!" **

**Dean stared at the boy who's face was pure fear. ****"Damn it…" Dean put the gun down and went outside. **

**Emma followed him. "What the hell was this? Didn't you say befor-" **

"**I know what I said!" Dean yelled. **

"**You are acting like Gordon, you know that?" **

"**Don't play with me, Emma. I'm so not in the mood." **'I need to wake up. I don't want to dream about this again, no, no, no…'

**Dean turned to Emma. "Get them out of here. Drive to the roadhouse and warn the others." **

**Emma froze. "What? No. What are you doing?" **

"**Something Gordon wouldn't have done." Dean said cold. **

"**You are insane." **

"**Emma, he is right." Sam said now. Emma saw a tear in his eyes. **

"**Get out of here." Dean said to the others, which they did. **

"**Maybe there is a way-" **

"**This is not the time to argue." Dean said and shoved Emma outside. **

"**When is it then? I can't argue with graves, I'm not good at that." Dean pushed her and Emma went some steps behind and fell on her butt. **

"**You have to warn the others. There is at least this thing we**** told you: We do our Jobs to save people. Now do your job and safe them." Dean closed the door and locked it. Emma sat on the ground and stared at the door. She shortly closed her eyes, then she got up and went to the others. **

"**Alright, I will check out what's going on. I'll give you a sign when you can follow me." Emma said. **

"**A kid wants to protect us?" **

"**Shut up." Emma said harsh and walked to the window to look outside. She frowned and went outside. But there was no one there. "Doctor, get them, they have to see that." Emma commanded and walked around the house. **

"**Emma?" Dean and Sam came outside. **

"**There is nothing. No one seems to be here, at all."**

Emma finally opened her eyes. She was sweating. What did just happen? Why did she fully re-dreamed what happened on their last hunt? Suddenly Dean got up quickly after he saw, that Sam was gone. "Ouch, damn it. Dean!" Emma said. She got kicked by Dean, because she slept on the ground between the brother's beds and Dean hit her with his feet.

"Where is Sam?" Dean asked and got into his pants.

"What?" Emma sat up and looked around.

"We gotta find him." Dean said and got into the bathroom while Emma hopped into her pants too. She was just in the middle of changing her shirt, when Dean entered the room again. He stopped for a second and watched Emma, who saw that and got her T-Shirt on quickly.

"Dean!"

"What?" Dean had this wolfish smile on.

Emma grunted and put her shoes on. "Where should we look for him?"

"I'm going to call Ellen." Dean answered and picked his phone. "Pack your stuff."

"Yes sir."

(-)

Dean was quiet the whole drive. "Is that really your plan? Just cruising around, hoping that we randomly see him?" But Dean didn't answer. "Dude, seriously. I mean, we got no idea why he left so we ain't got a clue where he could be." Emma had the suspicion that Dean knew why Sam left, because yesterday both were so quiet in the car, Sam even seemed really pissed.

"We are going to find him, okay?" Emma nodded. "We have to." Dean added softly. Then both just sat there and didn't say a word for a while.

Till Emma finally got the guts to ask. "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, apparently. Sam left because nothing happened, that's his style." Dean kept a straight face. "This must be a real bad joke." Emma became a bit angry.

"It's not on your business."

"It is on my business! Sam is gone and I care about him!" Then Emma froze for a second. "Did Sam tell you why I called him some days ago?" She asked.

"He told me that you asked if you could join the hunting again." answered Dean.

"So he didn't tell you that I didn't got mind controlled and he thought that I was one of those special kids."

Dean pulled over. "Come again?"

"When you guys got to the case with Jo I got in a fight with Sam before you left and he let me stay at Ellen because of that. That was the reason I went back to Bobby."

Dean stared at Emma and couldn't believe what she said. "You got to be kidding me. Sam yelled at me for keeping secrets and he does it himself? That's just great." Then Dean looked like he thought about something. "What do you mean, Sam thought that. He doesn't think that anymore?"

"I guess. I don't know though." Dean looked straight forward. "You think that I'm one of those psychic kids too, don't you?"

"I don't know, but why didn't Sam tell me about it."

"Maybe the same reason you kept secrets from him?" Emma answered and sounded annoyed about the double standards that Dean had.

"Because Dad told me to kill him! There, are you happy now?"

"He did what?" Emma couldn't believe her ears. John wouldn't say something like that if he wasn't really sure about it.

"He said that I have to save Sam and if I couldn't that I have to kill him." Dean suddenly got out of the car. Emma waited some seconds before she followed him. "He got really pissed at me that I didn't tell him."

"Yeah, Sam doesn't like it much, when you hide secrets from him." Emma said and leaned against the Impala, next to Dean.

"It wasn't like I didn't tell him because I felt like teasing him." Dean grumbled. "I asked him to take a break from the jobs, that's why he took off I guess." Emma couldn't answer Dean. It was the first time that Dean was so open to her.

Suddenly her phone rang. "Yeah?"

"_Emma, its Ellen. I might know where Sam is, but I don't want Dean to freak out about it."_

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Shut up." Emma said to Dean. "What if I freak out about it? Where is he?" Suddenly Dean took Emma's phone.

"Ellen?" Dean went back inside the car while he talked to Ellen. Emma got back inside too.

(-)

They stopped in front of a motel and saw Sam standing near the window. "He's okay, thank god." Dean said quiet. Then they saw a girl too.

"And he got company."

"Seems like he is better than okay." Dean grinned. Suddenly they heard a shot and the window glass broke. "Damn it." Dean got out of the car, just like Emma. Both ran up to the roof and saw Gordon. Dean immediately attacked him while Emma tried to grab the gun. But Gordon got the gun and knocked Dean out, then he took Emma's arm.

"Don't start shit with me." He said, then he knocked her out too.

(-)

Emma started to blink and woke up. She was tied up at a chair. Dean was behind her, apparently tied up to. "Emma, I thought you would never wake up. Your little trainee isn't used to that, is she?" Gordon grinned and stroke over her head.

Emma moved her head. "Don't touch me.", she hissed.

"Be a good girl. You have to take Sam's place, so you should behave. I don't want to hurt you." Emma glared at Gordon.

"You wont be able to hurt me. Hell you wont be able to hurt Sam either!"

Gordon laughed. "And who will hinder me from doing that? You? Or Dean? Good luck." Gordon grabbed two scarves and gagged them. "I really have no choice but killing this monster, you know? You guys should know though, it's your family business, isn't it?" Gordon snorted. "If only John would've made the right deal. Hey Dean, stop moving around, you will miss the show."

(-)

"Here he comes." Gordon said when they heard the door opening. Emma closed her eyes and tried to hold the tears back. Then they heard the explosion of the grenade. While Emma heard Dean trying to scream she couldn't hold it in anymore and a tear shed. "Just wait…" Gordon said calm and then the second grenade exploded. Gordon got up and went to the other room to look after the mess. Suddenly they heard fighting noises. Emma opened surprised her eyes and even heard Sam's voice. After a short while he came in and untied first Dean then Emma. When he looked into Emma's face he stopped for a second when he saw the tear. Then he got up, where Dean put the hand on his shoulder, looking revealed that he got his brother back, while Emma just stood there and wiped away her single tear.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Dean said and wanted to go to the other room. But Sam held him back.

"Don't."

"I let him go once, I wont do the same mistake twice." Dean said.

"I got it covered, believe me. Let's go." Sam grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her fast outside, Dean followed them. Some steps away from the house they suddenly got shot by Gordon so they started run and ducked.

"You got this covered, eh?" Dean said.

"Just trust me on this one." Sam said. Suddenly police cars arrived and the police men took care of Gordon. "Anonymous tip." Sam grinned.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen, Sam." Dean said and Emma had to smile too.

(-)

"Are you alright, Emma?" Sam asked and turned to her. Emma was really tired and could only nod. "Gordon hit you hard, didn't he? Maybe we should let someone have a look at it."

"I'm fine, really." Emma said quickly and then laid down on the backseat. "Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry… I should've never compared you to Gordon…" Dean didn't say a word.

"Emma gets to know the good sides of a hunter's job." Sam said sarcastically.

"There are no good sides anyway! Let's just ditch the job and go somewhere else, just forgetting about this crap."

"Well, come on, dude, you're a hunter. I mean, it's what you were meant to do."

"Oh, I wasn't meant to do anything, I don't believe in that destiny crap."

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny." Sam said.

"Yeah, whatever. "

"Look, Dean, I've tried running before. I mean, I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this. And you can't protect me. "

"I can try."

"Thanks for that." Sam said quietly, Dean just nodded. "I'm gonna keep hunting. I mean, whatever is coming, I'm taking it head-on; so if you really want to watch my back, then I guess you're gonna have to stick around."

"Bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam answered and smiled. Then he looked back to Emma, who had fallen asleep. "I guess I got someone else who is watching out for me." Sam said softly.

"She got really worried about you."

"Yeah, I know…" Sam whispered and thought of the tear he saw earlier on Emma's cheek. "Dean, can we please look for Ava. I can't reach her on the phone, I got a bad feeling…"

"Sure."

(...)

:) See you next week ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 Playthings

Chapter Nine - Playthings

:) Here we go again, Supernatural Fanfiction Friday :3 Next chapter (Ten, not this one) will be rather short, more of a I need it but its so short thingy, but I cant add it to chapter eleven or it would be too long P: However, there we go =) Leave comments if you want n stuff, augenring is my tumblr in case you wanna follow me for updates or just my random blog. Uh, thas it, cya (I know I keep on advertising my blog xD I will stop it XD)

(...)

"And what should we do with her?"

"She can be our sister."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Dean said.

"I want to investigate on my own." Emma suddenly said.

Dean stopped in front of the gates of the house. "No."

"What? Why not?"

"Its too dangerous."

"But isn't that what you guys always wanted? I mean, I'm a trainee apparently, shouldn't I also do stuff alone sometimes."

Dean looked like he was thinking. "Okay."

"Super." Emma smiled and wanted to get outside the car.

"Dean! Emma, no!" Emma froze and Dean looked at his brother.

"You got to be kidding me…" Emma grunted a bit upset.

"But it really is too dangerous. We don't know what we are dealing with here." Sam said. "So you will stick with us."

"I will, from time to time. Sam, there is nothing dangerous, you guys will be around and I can take care of myself too." Emma defended her plans.

"Look, when I left Ava alone she went missing, hijacked from a demon. The same could happen to you. I don't want this to happen."

"That is ridiculous. I'll see you guys in the evening." Emma said and got out of the car.

"Great." Sam sighed.

"She's right, that _is_ ridiculous. Why are you such a helicopter mum all of the sudden?" Sam didn't answer and the two waited and watched Emma entering the house.

(-)

"Good morning." A nice woman said, while Emma went to the front desk.

"Hello. I'd like a single room if you got one for me." Emma said and reached for her purse to get the credit card. She shook a bit. Lying, without help of the boys was something new to her and she got a bit excited.

"Of course." The woman took Emma's card while she looked around. "Are you looking for anything special? Because you should be quick, this house wont be a hotel much longer."

"What? Oh no, not really. Well, my grandma told me about this place. Her and my granddad had their honeymoon here. So I finally got around to have a look at this place. It's really lovely."

"Oh yeah it is, isn't it. Such a romantic place, no wonder that your grandparents had their honeymoon here. Do you know which room they had?"

Emma froze for a second. She thought about her lie, but she didn't think it through. "Err, gran always called it the honeymoon suite, so I don't really know." Emma answered as quickly as she could.

"I see. Well, I guess you will be around here. If you need someone to guide just tell me."

"That is very sweet of you. I really want to look around a bit more. It's like a jump back to the past, you know."

"Yes, it indeed is. Okay, here is your key, I hope you enjoy your stay Miss Blake."

"Thanks." Emma took her suitcase and went upstairs.

(-)

Emma went through the hall and looked at the different pictures at the wall, suddenly a little girl ran into her. "Oh, sorry Miss."

Emma smiled. "Nothing happened, don't worry. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm playing hide and seek with Maggie, I have to hide." The girl answered.

"Oh, okay, then I don't want to interrupt you with your playing." Emma said.

"She always finds me anyway."

"She does? Aww, I'm sorry. Well, I was never good at hiding either." Emma grinned.

"Do you want to play with me? I'm Tyler, who are you?"

"I'm Emma. Sure, we can play. I just don't want Maggie to get mad."

"No, no, she won't, I promise." Tyler said. "Now turn around and count!"

"Okay, okay. One, two, three, four." Emma counted and Tyler ran and hid, while Maggie was watching them with an unhappy face.

(-)

Emma was just on her way back to her room when a hand suddenly grabber her and dragged her into a room. Shocked she turned around and saw Dean and Sam. "Damn, that scared the hell outta me." Emma said.

"So, what did you find out?" Dean asked.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I didn't really… find something out…"

"What? What did you do all day long?"

"I- I was looking around the house…"

"And?" Emma got quiet. She better wouldn't mention that she played games with Susan's daughter. "Didn't you ask anybody? Do you know what investigating even means?" Dean got a bit angry.

"Dean, let it go."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to look for."

"Apparently so. Sam fill her in, I'll go to _investigate_ a bit more." Dean left the room.

Emma sat on Sam's bed and he told her what they figured out so far. "Thank you, Sam." Emma said and stood up.

"Emma, wait."

"What for?"

"The first time hunting on your own is a bit tricky, Dean wasn't a pro at the beginning either, of course not."

"It's fine, Sam. I know I messed up, but I'll try to improve." Emma said and went to the door.

"You'll do fine I'm sure."

"Mhm." Emma responded and went outside.

(-)

Back in her room Emma took a shower. All she did today was freaking nothing. She played with Tyler. And she had to admit: it was a lot fun. She never really got to play hide and seek or anything like that. And she enjoyed it. But she wasn't here to make up for her lost childhood, she was here because people died. Emma closed her eyes and looked up, so all the warm water ran over her face. Sam tried to defend her acting, but Dean was right, she didn't do anything today and he got all right to be mad at her. She didn't even talk to anyone in the house about the past of the hotel or anything. Suddenly Emma opened her eyes. But she could talk to Tyler about it. She maybe didn't know much, but it was worth a shot.

(-)

"Hey Tyler." Emma greeted the girl.

"Emma! Hi!" Tyler said happily. "Do you want to join my tea party?"

"Sure." Emma grinned and sat down. "Thank you.", she said after Tyler filled Emmas cup with imaginary tea.

"Most welcome." Tyler smiled and continued filling other cups.

"Why is no one sitting in this spot?" Emma asked.

"It's reserved for Maggie but she hasn't showed up yet."

"Oh, too bad, maybe she will later." Emma said and sipped the tea. "You don't like it much that you guys are moving, do you?"

"I hate it, so does Maggie. Maggie says that when I leave that she can't come with me, so we can't play anymore." Tyler said.

"That's pretty sad. You like Maggie a lot it seems."

"Yes, she showed up a while back, after gran became sick, so we became bff's." Tyler said.

"That is so sweet, that Maggie is there for you."

"Yeah, since grannys stroke I didn't have anyone to play with."

Emma nodded and looked around. "But you know, I'm sure that when you move you will find new friends soon. It's pretty lonely here, isn't it?"

"Oh yes it is. People think this house is scary. But I love it here, I have so much space to play."

"But when you got new friends you can play at their place, its space too." Emma said. She knew how Tyler felt, she experienced that herself.

"Hey Maggie! Come, sit down." Tyler said suddenly. Emma looked around, then she understood, Maggie was imaginary.

"Hello Maggie, nice to meet you." Emma said to no one.

"Can you see her?" Tyler wondered.

"Sadly not, I would've loved to meet her in person though."

Tyler smiled and looked at a spot. "No Maggie, Emma is really nice!"

"Oh no, did I make her jealous? I'm sorry Maggie, that wasn't what I wanted to do."

"See Maggie, she doesn't want to split us apart." Emma frowned. "Stop it Maggie."

"I better go now, I don't think Maggie likes it when I play with you." Emma said and stood up.

"But Maggie, she only wanted to join the games, three people is more fun, really. No, she didn't say we should leave you alone. You know I would never leave you."

"I'm really sorry I upset you Maggie. I'll go now." Emma said.

"Bye, Emma."

(-)

"Emma!" The girl turned around and suddenly Sam hugged her. Emma reacted confused. "At least you are okay." Sam said. Emma felt a bit weird but she still enjoyed the hug somehow.

"W- why wouldn't I be okay?"

Sam let her go again. "There was this puppet and it just looked like you."

"What? A puppet?" Suddenly a cupboard moved slowly and started to fall. Sam reacted fast and pushed Emma away, she slipped and fell while the cupboard hit the ground and the place Emma stood a second ago.

Sam came to her and helped her up. "Are you all right?" Emma nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry. But why did that happened? I thought all victims were connected with the moving out of the house. How do I fit into this pattern?"

"Emma?" Dean now ran over to them. "Everything fine?" Dean asked and looked at the Cupboard.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Emma said and wandered back to the boy's room, Sam and Dean followed her. "What did I do?" She sat on Dean's bed.

"You tell us." Dean responded and stood near the window, looking at Emma.

"What?"

"Apparently you did something while we left you alone. We should never have done that. If it wasn't for Sam you would've been buried by a cupboard."

"Dean!"

"Stop that, damn it! I didn't do anything. I was playing with the daughter. There, yes, I didn't do anything but playing."

"That's just perfect! We are in real danger here and you play with the kids." Dean yelled.

"Kids? I only played with Tyler, there are no other kids." Emma said confused.

Dean stopped walking around and stared at her. "Come again?"

"What?" Emma still didn't know what was going on and what Dean meant.

"What's with Maggie?" Sam asked now.

"Maggie is her imaginary friend, she isn't real." Sam looked like he was thinking, while Dean said:

"What did Tyler tell you about Maggie?"

"I don't know, Maggie got angry at me because I was talking to Tyler about how she will find new friends when she will move. Tyler said that Maggie can't move with them and…" Now Emma realized what was going on. "She is a ghost! And she always has been around, the hoodoo, the grandma practice it to keep Maggie away from Tyler!"

"What?" Dean didn't understand fully.

"Tyler said Maggie appeared shortly after her grandmas stroke. It was all Maggie. And because Maggie doesn't like me she tried to hurt me too." Dean got up and stormed out of the door, Sam and Emma followed him.

"What else did she say?" Sam asked.

"Uhm, something like Maggie doesn't want to be split from Tyler. Of course not, then she would have no one to play with."

"She's going to kill her!" Sam said.

"Sherwin said that Rose's sister, Margret died because she drowned in the pool." Dean said now while they got downstairs.

"The pool house is right next to the hotel." Emma said and they hurried outside to get to the pool house. They were standing in front of the glass house and tried to get inside, but the door was closed.

"Tyler!"

"Emma!" Tyler was hanging at the ledge, looking to Emma.

"Tyler, don't move! We come and get you!"

"Sam, keep on trying, we'll try to find another entrance." Dean said and he and Emma surrounded the pool house to find another door, which they did. Dean pounded on the door.

"Come on Dean, try harder!" Emma said.

"I do!" He yelled and finally got inside. The two ran to the pool where Sam just saved Tyler and he swam to them. Emma helped Tyler to get outside of the pool.

"Hey there, everything fine?" Tyler nodded while Emma hugged her relieved.

(-)

"Thank you guys a lot for saving my daughter. I don't know why she did that, maybe she was really desperate." Susan said and touched gently Sam's arm.

Emma felt uncomfortable, looked away and saw Tyler coming out of the house, so she went to her. "Hey, little one. Everything fine?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes, everything is all right."

"And you are sure you can't see Maggie anymore."

Tyler looked around. "Yeah, she is gone."

Emma smiled. "Don't worry, like I said, I'm sure you'll find fast new friends."

Tyler hugged Emma. "It was a lot fun playing with you." Tyler said.

"Yeah, it really was."

"I'm going to miss you." Emma froze for a second because of this saying.

"I'll miss you too. Now, chin up, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Bye Emma." Tyler finally let her go and went to her mum.

"Can we go now?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Emma climbed inside of the car.

"Think you could have hooked up some MILF action there, bud. I'm serious, I think she liked you."

"Yeah, that's all she needs." Sam said calm.

"Well, you saved the mom, you saved the girl. Not a bad day. 'Course you know, I could have saved them myself, but I didn't want you to feel useless."

"All right, I appreciate it."

"Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. But it doesn't change what we talked about last night, Dean." Emma listened attentively.

"We talked about a lot of things last night."

"You know what I mean."

"You were wasted."

"But you weren't. And you promised." Dean got quiet. So apparently they wouldn't say what they talked about. "And I think you owe someone here an apology." Sam continued. Dean sighed.

"He doesn't have to apologize to me." Emma said.

"Of course."

"No, he doesn't. I was just goofing around and I didn't investigate. I was unprofessional. And I'm sorry for that."

"Well, if it wasn't your goofing around we wouldn't have known early enough what was going on. But you saved the kid and Maggie is gone now too." Dean said. Emma smiled slightly. "Don't get me wrong, you shouldn't continue doing work this way, we were just lucky."

"We are constantly lucky." Sam interrupted.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said. Emma smirked a bit. In Dean's weird world he just praised Emma, at least that's what Emma thought. And that was good enough for her.

(...)


	6. Chapter 6  Nightshifter

Chapter Ten – Nightshifter

Thanks for following the story :) on tumblr my name is augenring too in case someone wondered what the dotcom was the last chapter xD I slowly figure out the stuff on this site ^^

(...)

"What's wrong Sammy?" Emma leaned forward to him and played with his hair. It wasn't easy for her to tease Sam, but those two things were something he really hated. Even though he never showed it to her, but she knew it.

"I don't know… What happened in Milwaukee… It was close. We should've tried to get you out." Sam said and waved Emma's hand away.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't feel very good on what happened. I mean, you were in the bank vault with the others and later the police asked you about what happened. It was close… For the next time we should have a plan…"

"Sam, we almost got caught ourselves." Dean grumbled. "With bad luck she would've been able to reveal our secret anyway."

"Shut up." Emma hissed.

"I know… Just…"

Suddenly Dean's phone rang. "Now look at that." Dean showed the display to Emma.

"Weird… Put him on speaker, maybe he wants to talk to us all?"

"Bobby, hey!" Dean said and put him on speaker.

"_Is Emma with you?"_

"Yeah."

"Hi Bobby." Emma said.

"_What happened?"_ Bobby said calm, but Emma felt, that something was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"_In Milwaukee, what happened?"_

"Nothing, we had it under control." Dean replied.

"_Under control? Not only that you two were with good pictures on TV, but also Emma! Did you even have a plan, you Idjits?"_ Dean and Sam got quiet.

"Everything turned out okay, Bobby, I wasn't on TV as a suspect."

"_But the police saw your face, thousands of people saw you on TV. Nothing turned out okay at all! Bring her back home, immediately!"_ Bobby commanded and hung up. Now an awkward silence was there, while Dean turned his car.

Emma dropped her gaze and closed her eyes. "Don't bring me back." She begged quietly.

"It's not our choice." Dean said.

"But this is ridiculous, I'm a grown up." Emma looked up again, but neither of the brothers looked back to her.

"Bobby was right, we put you on the plate of public eyes. We should've let you go but instead we let you help us and you almost got discovered as our partner." Sam stated.

"Guys! Come on. This was a stupid situation but nothing happened!"

"Emma, enough." Sam said.

"Bobby just wants you back home till the furor died down." Dean continued.

"I don't say I don't understand his concerns, but it's just not necessary." Dean pulled over and got out of the car, Emma followed him. "Why are you doing this? Usually you give a damn on someone's commands." Emma seemed upset.

Dean looked to Sam, but he was still in the car. "Yeah, usually I give a shit, but not when it's about you! And Bobby is an experienced hunter, he knows when danger is in hand."

"If you want me out of the team it's fine, just stop acting like you would care!" Emma wanted to get back into the car but Dean grabbed her and dragged her to him.

"Don't act like you know me." He hissed. "I _do_ care. That's why I want to bring you back. We should've had a plan if something like this happens. But we didn't."

"But we can fix this now."

"Having someone to train for real hunting is a difficult task, especially because we aren't that good hunters ourselves. Not good enough to cover for another person." Emma looked on the ground. "I liked having you back on the hunts." Dean whispered. "But now we have to bring you to a secure place. I'm sorry." Dean went back to the car and climbed inside.

Emma had blushed a little when Dean was so close to her, but more the words that he said touched her. She kept forgetting that she was the trainee and additional load for them until she would be a good hunter herself. So she went back inside the car and Dean continued driving.

(-)

They arrived at Bobby's place and stopped. Emma got out of the car and grabbed her stuff from the trunk. Sam got out of the car too and helped her. "Thank you." She said and walked to the house.

"I'm sorry." Sam answered.

"No reason to be sorry." Emma looked down.

"Look, maybe Bobby will calm down again and you can be back on the hunts. But till then we have to please him and we two have to improve ourselves."

"I know." Emma looked up again. "Will you call me?"

"Yes, I will."

"That's what they always say." Emma grinned and outstretched her tongue.

Sam smirked and suddenly came closer and hugged her. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah…" Sam stepped back, turned around and went back to the car. While he got inside Dean nodded to her and Emma smiled and raised her hand shortly. Then they drove away. Emma took a deep breath. She would miss them.

(...)

(...)

Maybe I'll upload another chapter later this day P: Because this one is so short… Thanks for reading =D


	7. Chapter 7 House of Holy and Born under

Chapter Eleven – House of Holy, Born under a bad sign

I could've edited the last chapter to that I not always advertise my tumblr but I couldn't be bothered xD OMG COMMENTS! Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I'm always so very happy when I get feedback, thank you so much! Especially cause it was so positive =o

I really try to picture all characters how they really are, slightly different sometimes cause in fact there is another character that can change them, naturally. So, uh, yeah, thanks =D Okay, I think this chapter is rather long. And earlier than on Friday, because the last one was so short, sorry! But on Friday will come another one, okay? =D Okay! In this chapter I worked the first time with a monster that was never on Supernatural. Congenital diseases like those don't exist, just FYI =P It was fun, I invented the one or other monster later on. Anyway, get to know Emma a bit better in this chapter ~

(…) (-)

"No!"

"You can't hold me back this time!"

"But I can try to show you how dangerous your idea is!"

"I'm a grown up and I got meanwhile some experience with hunting, I think I will be fine!"

"You _think_ you will be fine? See, that's exactly what I mean. This thing in Milwaukee just recently happened, you shouldn't go on a hunt just to proof me something!" Bobby followed Emma through the house.

"I don't want to proof you anything, I just want to do my job!"

"You got your job here with me."

Emma stopped finally and turned around. "Why the hell did you teach me so much about hunting when you never let me hunt? Even when I'm with Dean and Sam you still don't trust me."

Bobby stared at Emma. "How can I trust you when I see you on the frigging TV?"

"Bobby. I know you are worried about me, but you know how good I am, especially because I had you as teacher."

Bobby got quiet, then he sighed. "Fine, one job. I want you to call me frequently and I want you to watch out. When it gets too dangerous you just run. Got me?" Emma smiled happily and nodded.

(-)

"Aren't you a bit young to be at the FBI?" The girl said and looked at Emma suspiciously.

Emma grinned. "Thank you, but I just look younger than I am. So, was there anything unusually up lately with her?"

"No, not really. I rarely saw her, she was busy a lot." The girl answered. She was approximately 4 years older than Emma, maybe less. Still weird to pretend to be older than she was.

"Busy with what?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, we never talked about her subjects. She was weird."

"I'll go have a look at her computer." "I really don't get why. It was a natural cause why she died."

"There is just something we have to have a closer look at. Is this her laptop?" The girl nodded, Emma took the laptop and went outside. Well, that was easier than she thought.

(-)

"The last time someone died with the same reason like her is only some months ago. I happened near the campus too. The reports said there too that it was a congenital disease. But no one else in the family had this disease so it's rather strange. I got her laptop to look if I find something.

"_So?"_

"Nothing specific really. I went through all her stuff, but she has nothing special."

"_It's usually nothing special. Keep looking at the stuff that looks normal."_ Bobby said.

"Okay, okay." Emma paused. "Did you hear from the boys?"

"_No. Should I?"_ Bobby asked.

"No, no, I was just wondering."

"_All right, keep me updated."_

"Yes I will." Emma hung up and leaned back on her chair, staring at Alice's laptop. Sam left her a voice message some days ago. He said everything was fine and that they just finished a job. But since then she never heard from him again. Did he expect that she called him back? Suddenly Emma eyed a document on Alice's laptop and she opened it. It was about old churches like Notre Dame and their architecture. And how American architecture imported their style. Emma grabbed her jacket and went outside.

(-)

"Yeah, your cousin was a great student. Alice was usually very quiet, but her work was always very inspiring."

"Did she have anything specific she was working on lately?" Emma asked.

The professor turned to her. "Well, I think so. She didn't really tell me."

"So? When did you last speak to her?"

"It was like one day before she died. She was standing in front of the building. I talked to her shortly, but it wasn't really anything important." The professor said and looked like he was thinking.

"Anything can be important. Can you remember what you were talking about?" Emma gulped. She sounded too much of an investigator. Switching the roles so fast wasn't something she was good at yet.

"Hmm… I was just asking her for her mid-term work, if she was doing all right and if I could help her. Actually, she asked me for a book. Let me see if I…" The professor wandered to his bookshelves and looked at the closely, then he took a book and gave it to Emma. She shortly glared at the book. 'Churches – From Egypt to America, past and future'. "It's really nice of you to honor her life that intense." The professor said.

"Yeah, we were never that close, that's why I thought this would be the right thing to do. Can I borrow the book?"

"Of course." The professor paused for some seconds. "She looked so healthy when I talked to her. I would've never guessed..."

"Yeah, it was surprising for all of us. Thank you a lot for your help, professor."

(-)

"Okay, so apparently Alice's work was about churches, but not any kind of churches. Her work had the focus on the ornaments of them, like from Notre-Dame."

"_Ornaments?"_ Bobby repeated.

"Yeah. Especially Gargoyles. She got really into the architectural history of them. But her browser history says that she was really into the Etymology too. And the legends about them."

"_Can't be good."_ Bobby said and sounded worried.

"It would explain everything." Emma ignored Bobby's concerns. "Okay, see, when I researched what congenital disease they died it was some latin word. However, when I looked for some more infos I saw it was too called 'gargoylism'. The congenital disease was rare and often jumped above several generations, which was the reason this disease could never be really tracked nor explained. It's a sudden congestion of water inside the body, especially in the stomach, which makes the patients vomit a lot water till they drown from their own liquid that they can't vomit and that gets into their lungs. I bet this sickness got something to do with actual Gargoyles. I mean, such sicknesses…"

"_Emma…"_

"The campus is really old and that's the reason that there are actually gargoyles too. Legends say that Gargoyles have demonic powers because it's like the dust of an exorcised demon while he was back to his way to hell."

"_I know about those legends, Emma, but…"_

"What is it?" Emma frowned.

Bobby said nothing for a while. _"Good job, I think you are right, there might be one gargoyle that got dust from a demon. Alice probably figured out which one it was and it hunted her down. They are usually not really dangerous but when they get spotted they become brutal."_

"The boy who died some months ago probably discovered a gargoyle who was just back in his life form then. I was some architecture student and had borrow books about gargoyles."

"_Emma, if it's really a gargoyle you have to be careful. If the legends can be trusted they can spit fire, but this was never confirmed. Gargoyle hunts are really rare, they are usually friendly, as much as you can say that. But, they have a soft spot, its between their wings."_ Emma nodded, all though she knew Bobby didn't see it. _"The information I got is, that you can kill them with a staff or something that is made out of full granite. It bans the dust of the demon into it, then you can just exorcise it."_

"Staff of granite, eh? Will be an interesting task to find that." Emma said.

"_You have __to hurry now. When the gargoyle gets the idea that you are on this he will attack you too."_

"Thank you!" Emma hung up and googled cemeteries nearby. If any place would have granite it would be near a cemetery. She found a place and looked at the clock. It was past 10 pm. Emma smiled and got on her way.

(-)

'Okay, to get the staff was rather easy. Too bad I didn't think of investigating the gargoyles before I had this brilliant idea of hunting them down.' Emma sighed and stared up the campus building. Then she frowned. There was a spot that should've had a gargoyle on it. 'Guess it will find me before I can find it myself…' Emma ran around and when she didn't find anything outside she went inside. The big hall gave the gargoyle quite a lot spots to hide. She slowly approached every spot. Suddenly she got hit by a stone, right into her stomach.

"Daughter of a bitch…" Emma cursed and looked around and saw the gargoyle which came near to her. Emma clutched the staff tighter. The gargoyle grunted quietly. "Hey there, little draggi. You knew I would come, didn't you?" Suddenly the gargoyle started running, but Emma could shirk from it and the gargoyle ran into a wall. It turned around and spit another stone. Emma ducked and didn't get hit by it. "Well, that's better than fire I guess. Oh shit!" The gargoyle again ran to her and Emma tried to get near the back of it, but the gargoyle wouldn't let her.

Suddenly she heard another grunting behind her. She turned around and saw a second gargoyle approaching her. "Oh super, what are the odds." Emma whispered. The second gargoyle suddenly started to fly and Emma stared at it surprised. "You got to be kidding me…" Suddenly Emma got hit by the first gargoyle and slid above the halls floor. She felt a pain in her left arm. "Fuck… So, you want it the hard way?" Emma bobbed up and ran to the first gargoyle and jumped on his back. Then she rammed the staff into the gargoyles back. The gargoyle turned into stone and the staff was stuck into its back. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Emma tried to pull it out again, but she had no chance. Suddenly the second gargoyle flew right to her and hit her slightly. "Daughter of a Bitch…"

Emma started to think hard, then she got up and started running. She frequently looked back to see if the gargoyle followed her. The gargoyle kept on attacking her with spitting stones at her. She finally arrived at the cemetery. She looked around and saw a tombstone with an angel that held a staff. "Please be pure granite…" She ran to it and hit the arm of the angel and was really able to break it. "Sorry, dude." She said and ran off, followed by the gargoyle. The gargoyle came back to the ground and started spitting stones. One stone came close to her face and she tried to cover it but the stone hit her slightly in the face and she felt that blood dripped down her face. "You little ass." Emma ran to him, but the gargoyle hit her and buried her under it. Emma tried to push him with her feet away but she had no chance. Emma's head worked fast. How should she get out of this misery again?

The gargoyle opened the mouth and suddenly everything was in slow motion. Emma could grab the granite staff and rammed it into the gargoyles mouth. She closed her eyes, waiting for an attack, but nothing. She opened her eyes again and saw, that the gargoyle had turned into stone again. Emma happily grinned, got up and started to say the words to exorcise the dust. Shortly after that she ran back to the hall and did the same with the other gargoyle. Then she went back to her motel room, cleaned her face from the blood and fell to bed. She fell asleep immediately. But just some hours later her alert went off. It was time to get back to Bobby.

(-)

When Emma arrived at Bobby's place she surprisingly saw Dean's car. She went to the kitchen where she saw Bobby. "Emma!" He came to her and hugged her, then he pushed her away. "Are you insane? You didn't call, I thought you were dead!"

Emma looked really tired. "Sorry…" She said weakly.

"The Winchesters are here." Bobby said and Emma followed him to the living room. Dean and Sam saw the girl and looked quite happy. "Here, take those talismans, then you won't get possessed anymore." Bobby said and gave them necklaces.

"Hey guys."

"What the hell happened?" Dean had discovered the mark in her face really fast.

"A stone hit me." She answered. Dean and Sam looked confused at her.

"Next time when you are done, you call me. Even if it's in the middle of the night, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Emma said and sat down.

"Wait a minute… Did you let her hunt?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"She insisted on it. Little girls, they are like that." Bobby said. "Glad nothing else happened but the cut in your face."

"Mhm." Emma was really tired, she didn't catch enough sleep last night.

"Next time you should take a car." Bobby continued.

"Oh haha, very funny." Emma grumbled.

"So you actually did hunt? So that means you finally killed your first creature!" Dean suddenly left the room and came back with four beer and gave everyone one. "You know what that means." Emma smiled slightly and they clinked the beer bottles and Emma drank a sip. Then she grimaced, while Dean and Sam smirked. "She can handle monsters, but not beer." Dean grinned. They sat down near a table while Emma still sat on the couch. "Why is it so funny, the thing about the car?"

"Emma can't drive."

"No way!"

"Shut up, Dean." Emma grumbled.

"She knows everything about a car but ain't has a clue how to drive one."

"There was never a need to learn it." Emma defended herself while she took another sip.

"You need to learn it then." Dean grinned.

"Whatever…" Emma made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm really surprised you let her on a hunt." Sam said.

"Well, it was time to let her do one herself." Bobby said.

"Exactly." Emma drank another bigger sip of her beer. She felt pretty heavy right now. Only a minute later she fell asleep.

"Will you let her hunt with us again?" Sam asked.

"No, not yet. You see how exhausted she is."

"Yeah, true…" Sam looked at Emma and smiled slightly when he saw, that she had fallen asleep.

"Emma is still very inexperienced. The next hunt will be with you guys, because it made me crazy that she hunted alone." Bobby said and glanced Emma.

"But she did pretty well, didn't she?" Sam meant.

"Yeah, of course. But it could've been pure luck too. I thought she might wouldn't make it." Dean suddenly got up, got a blanket and covered her with it, not without having a short glance at her boobs.

Then he sat on the couch. "She's like the little sister I really never wanted. I got one already." Sam glared at Dean.

"She's like a daughter to me. All the years she was with me. She grew on me." Bobby paused and looked at his bottle, before he looked to the Winchesters again. "But she is so young and she always has been with me. I can't stop worrying about her. I knew she would one day start hunting, but…" Bobby stopped again and now all three looked at her. Dean and Sam got quiet. They knew what Bobby meant.

"When she is back hunting with us we will take care of her." Sam said.

Dean got up and went back to the table. "I like it that you let her hunt with us again. It's somehow real fun to have her around."

"Fun… It's danger. Those sons of bitches aren't fun at all. It's either their life or yours. Being out there now means she is constantly in danger. Training with her, yeah, all nice, t'was training for myself too. But I always just wanted her around me, knowing she could back me up."

Sam looked to Bobby. "What did Dad tell you about her?"

Bobby leaned back and sighed. "He suddenly stood in front of me and asked me to take care of her. That's pretty much it. I didn't ask questions because John usually knew what he was doing. John cared about her too. I think he sometimes really saw her as daughter too. They weren't only training, sometimes they just did regular stuff, just like a family would do. Even when they just trained, they had some bond."

Dean sat down. "But he never mentioned her at all." He said. Bobby got quiet.

"We understand, Dad just had his secrets." Sam added.

"She was like a secret, yeah. John told me that no one should know about her. Couldn't really let this happen, I had to hunt and couldn't leave her alone. But then this letter. It was just a question of time that she would've been released to the real world." Bobby looked at her again. "She never had a real childhood anyway. John must have told her in the first minute he met her that her parents got killed by a demon. No good start for a kid. But Emma just did what she had to do. Trained and studied and what not. That ten, eleven year old girl, just when she could read she had her nose buried in books. Sometimes she fell asleep in the middle of studying."

"To get raised to become a hunter only is surely a burden." Sam said and glanced shortly his brother.

"You have no idea, she-" Suddenly Emma moved and spoke a little. "She is something special." Bobby ended.

Then Dean looked up. "What letter are we talking about here?"

Sam hesitated before he answered. "Emma told me that Dad wrote her a letter."

"What?"

"Shush. Or you will wake her up."

"It wasn't anything special, calm down." Sam said but Dean still seemed upset.

"What'd the letter say?"

Bobby got up and searched Emma's jacket, then he gave him the letter. "She always carries it with her. Like that would give her strength. John's dead was hard for her too, all though she never showed it." Dean read the letter carefully, then he gave it back to Bobby who placed it again in Emma's jacket.

"I think we should go now." Dean said and got up.

"Thanks for everything, Bobby."

(-)

"So… Will you react on the letter?" Dean didn't say a word. "What, are you angry? At me? Or Emma?" Dean still didn't say anything. "Or at dad?"

"Shut up."

"I see, you will handle this with silence."

"I said, shut up." "Okay, fine."

(...)

=D n_n


	8. Chapter 8 Tall tales to All Hell breaks

Chapter Twelve – Tall Tales, Roadkill, Heart, Hollywood Babylon, Folsom Prison Blues, What Is and What Never Be, All Hell Breaks Looses (Part 1)

My gosh, almost forgot it's Friday =o Thanks for the comments! *cuddles tight* And the following 8D *luffs on* Always trying to improve, because English is not my first language and stuff, so if you got something, go for it 3 I occasionally read other peoples ff to improve tho. Anyway, yeah, you see correctly, we are at the season end =o Almost. Enjoy =D

(…)

Emma was in her room, staring out of the window. She was annoyed. Why did the Winchesters just take off without her? "I'm heading to the boys." Bobby yelled from downstairs. Emma's eyes began to sparkle and she hurried downstairs.

"Really? Can I come with you?" Bobby seemed like he was thinking, then he nodded. The girl grinned, because this was the perfect opportunity to join the huntings again.  
>(-)<p>

The Winchesters told Bobby and Emma what happened while they investigated weird deaths. While they did that they continued bitching at each other, which made Emma smile, but when they two were almost done Emma started giggling and ended up laughing. "What the hell?" grumbled Dean. Emma couldn't stop laughing, shed a tear and wiped it away.

"You are not helping!" Sam said upset.

Because Emma didn't say a word Bobby started. "I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer."

"But I-"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh! And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

"Yeah."

"And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear."

"What?"

"What you're dealing with."

The two looked a bit helpless at Bobby. "Uh..."

"I got nothing."

"Me neither."

"Should the trainee resolve the puzzle." Emma chuckled, which caused, that Dean and Sam glared at her.

"Emma, don't upset them more." Bobby warned her, but that couldn't stop Emma at all and she still was chuckling.

"Yeah, the Trickster is doing that enough already." She grinned.

"Trickster? Why do you think that?" Sam asked confused, with a little angry sight still.

"Because the palsy-walsy brothers aren't a happy couple anymore. These things create chaos and mischief. As soon as he discovered you are at his back he played with you."

"Exactly. The tires, the laptop, your weakest spots." Bobby continued.

"What are they? Gods? Demons?"

"Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in scandinavia. There's Anansi in west africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick." Bobby explained to them.

"How would they look like?" The younger brother wanted to know.

"Well, human-like mostly." "Now that he spotted you, we have to have a plan and trick him ourselves."  
>(-)<p>

Waiting in front of the auditorium. That's all Emma was allowed to do. She understood that though, those tricksters were powerful. So all she did was wandering around, waiting for them to come back. Suddenly she hesitated, because heard something that didn't sound good: chainsaws. Even though she got told to wait outside she went in. The Trickster turned to her and looked surprised.

"Emma… Unexpected honor." Emma opened her mouth and wanted to say something, but first there was nothing to hear. The Trickster smiling at her made her not only feel uncomfortable, it raised questions.

But all she could ask was "What?" because then Dean stabbed the Trickster and the auditorium was cleared from sexy, attacking women and the chainsaw men.

"Okay, let's get fast out of here, before someone finds the body." Bobby, Dean and Sam hurried outside, but Emma still was standing there, frozen from the Tricksters words. Sam went back inside, grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her outside to the car. While she and Bobby sat in the backseat Dean and Sam talked shortly outside.

"Why… why did he know me?"

"What?"

"The Trickster. He knew my name and apparently…" Emma paused for a second. "…Me. He was surprised that he saw me."

"Maybe he knew more than he showed. Oh come on." Bobby got outside again and told the boys off. '… But… No, he maybe just knew about the little play even though he said he didn't know…'  
>(-)<p>

So much to the plan that Emma could've stayed with the Winchesters. Bobby had no mercy and took her back home. 'We got more work to do than ever before, so unless you are going to bring some money home with your hunts you will stay with me for now.'

Back at Bobby's Emma just continued like she did before she started hunting with the Winchesters. She helped Bobby with the work on the cars, kept his house clean and trained and studied to become a better hunter. She couldn't let it go what the Trickster said to her at all.

"Hey, Emma, there is a new car outside, could you start? I'll help in a bit."

"Sure." Emma said and went outside, heading to the car. While she was on her way she heard or phone ringing and happily she saw Sam's name on the display appearing. Even though she wasn't on the hunts anymore he frequently called her, also to get some advices on the next monster. "Hey Sam.", she said atheistically, still walking to the garage. "So, another case over?"

"_It's Dean."_

Emma froze for a second. "What's wrong? Did something happen with Sam?"

"_No, don't worry. Well, not really, let's say that."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Long, wolfish story. But that's not the reason I'm calling you."_

"Why do you use Sam's phone anyway?"

"_I thought then you would pick up."_ Dean answered.

"Am I mad at you?" The girl frowned and looked confused towards the sky.

"_Bobby showed me the letter __Dad gave you."_ Emma didn't know what to say so she just stood there, listening to Dean. _"And honestly, I was pretty pissed. At you and Sam and my dad. Because you kept it a secret from me."_

"In the letter wasn't anything that could've been relevant for you."

"_You miss my dad too, don't you?"_ Emma swallowed. _"I know you do, but you never talked about it, neither with us or Bobby. But the letter gave you strength, Bobby said that. I'm sure you are carrying it around with you right now too."_ Emma still couldn't say a word, Dean was right. _"Because it's a bit of a piece of a person you loved. And that's the reason I got angry. Because my dad meant a lot to me and now he is gone, even because of me. This letter was something from him and everyone knew about it but me. It made me furious that you held it back."_

"Oh shut up now, will you? What did you expect? Do you have any idea how you treated me? I didn't enjoy the first weeks with you guys, not at all. If there hadn't been Sam I would've quit quite a while and would've given a damn on the letter, really. And then you get pissed at me for not showing you the letter. I was scared you would take it away from me AND treat me even more like Doofy."

"_I didn't treat you like Doofy."_

"Re-think that sentence again. Really good."

Dean got quiet on the other end. _"Yeah…"_ He said long stretched. _"Okay, look. I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have treated you like that. But it made it easier for me that you were with us. Treating you like an idiot who has no clue was easier than treating you like a person who could help us. When I heard that you and my dad even had a past together acting all father-daughter like I kinda got jealous."_

"There was no reason at all to get jealous, you know? You had a dad, you have a family. Yeah, you lost your mum, but at least you can remember that you got one. I can't even remember my parent's faces. Nor their smell, acting, their voices… Nothing. Yeah, John Winchester sometimes went to museums with me or the fairground or what not. But those bits of a fatherhood was the only way I could experience how it would've been to have a family. I mean, yeah Bobby-"

"_Sam is coming back. I'll call you another time."_ Dean said and hung up. Emma grunted and went to the car. But instead of starting to dissect it she stared at the engine. She had no idea how to judge Dean's call or how she should react on it or him now.

"Hey, Emma, why didn't you start?"

Emma looked up. "Oh, sorry." She took a screwdriver and started, while Bobby watched her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Bobby, did John ever tell you something about my parents? I mean, he didn't just appear with me and let me at you, did he?"

Bobby glared at Emma suspiciously. "Why are you asking?"

"Please, just, answer the question."

Bobby sighed and took a deep breath. "There really wasn't much he told me about you. He just appeared with you and-"

"I know that story, but you can't tell me that's it."

"I just didn't question John's actions. Him and me, we were friends."

"He left a girl at your house for years and you never asked any questions? Come on! No one can trust someone that much." Bobby turned around and left. "What? Hey, where are you going?" Emma followed him.

Suddenly Bobby stopped. "You trust me, don't ya?"

"I guess?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then I need you to stop asking questions. I really don't know much. There is a little something I do know, but as long as I don't know myself what it means I can't tell you. Yet."

"So, that's it? You will tell me when you know?"

"Yes, I will tell you. Just, let it go now."

"Why wouldn't you tell me now?"

"Because I know how easy you freak out. Stop it now."

"And I should pretend like everything is like normal?"

"There has never been normal anyway." Emma smiled slightly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't want to put you in a corner. Dean just… upset me. I'm sorry."

"Dean? What did that Idjit do now?"

"Nothing, it's okay. Let's get this car fixed."

"Yepp."

(-)

Emma lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. What awful weeks. Bobby got so much work to do that all she did day and night was fixing cars. She badly wanted to get on the road again, back to hunting. But she couldn't. She had to help out Bobby and she also didn't want to worry him by going on a hunt alone. And she didn't want to ask the Winchesters to join them again. If they wanted her back they should ask. Or Bobby should give his permission.

Since those weeks together with Bobby she felt really close to him. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because John wasn't around, interrupting them while they started to get closer. When Emma thought about that, it really had been like that. Emma usually just had started to trust Bobby more with her feelings and thoughts and then John had visited them. And John had for her this amazing appearance she couldn't explain, but it was strong and had usually filled her up fully. But he was gone now and Emma was glad, that she had Bobby who understood her and looked out for her. "Emma, dinner is ready in a few."

"I'm coming." She said and sat up. Then she heard her phone ringing. 'Dean.' She hesitated for a second, then she picked up. "Dean?"

"_Okay, we are going to prison for a bit. Don't worry if we don't answer your calls. The cops might track you down, I don't know. But try to stay out of this as good as you can."_

"Gotcha." Then there was a short break.

"_After that we are going to the fairground, okay? Or whatever big brothers do with their little sis." _Then he hung up. Emma stared at her phone, then she smiled slightly.

(-)

"Get your jacket and bag, now!" Bobby said and went past her.

She turned around confused. "What?"

"Sam is missing. Now hurry." Emma nodded and ran upstairs. She didn't hear from Sam since he asked her stuff about Djinns, but that was it. He messaged her later that everything was all right. But since then she didn't hear a word. Emma began to shake. 'That's so not the right time.' She told herself angrily, ran downstairs and got into Bobby's car.

(-)

Emma was standing next to Bobby, staring at a map. "No, there hasn't been anything."

"Come on, not even low-level demonic activities? We can't just point at the map and hope we get lucky." Dean said upset. Emma tried to concentrate, but there was no information she could come up with. Suddenly Dean got a phone call and turned his back on them so he could fully concentrate on the person on the other end.

"Is this about yellow-eye?" Emma asked.

"Most likely."

"But I don't understand. I thought I would be a help when it comes to that point."

"John didn't say that."

"But you said that." Bobby got quiet. "What? Wait, you lied?"

Dean hung up. "I guess we go to the roadhouse." He said and got in his car, Emma and Bobby too. While the drive Bobby didn't say a word, neither did Dean or Emma. She couldn't stop worrying about Sam. He had been so nice to her all the time, she really liked him. And now he was just gone? She always had the hope that if it came to the point where yellow-eye would make his plan come true she could help the Winchesters. But now there was this blackness inside of her with a giant red question mark about what her role was. "What the hell…" Said Dean when they arrived at the burnt down roadhouse.

"No…" They got out of the car.

"Stay in the car." Bobby said, but Emma didn't listen and got out of it too, running to the roadhouse.

"Do you see Ellen?" Dean asked. Bobby looked around, so did Emma.

She couldn't see any body that looked like Ellen, so she said relieved: "No."

Dean went into kneeling position and picked up a watch. "Oh Ash, damn it!"

"What the hell happened here?" Emma asked, her eyes got tear-filled.

"What did Ash know? I mean, must've been something…"

"Worth burning down a house…"

"We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" They got back to the Impala. Emma stared at it and wiped her eyes.

Suddenly Dean clutched his head in pain. "Dean!" Emma ran to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I don't know…"

"You looked like Sam when he got one of his visions." She said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm no psych-" Suddenly Dean fell against the car in pain.

"Dean? Dean! Are you with us?" Bobby got worried too now.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby."

"You really got a vision!" Emma said agitated.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?"

"Uh… there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Concentrate!" Emma got impatient.

"Engraving? Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam is." Bobby said and Emma and Dean looked at him.

(-)

Dean pulled the Impala on the side. "Looks like the rest of the way's on foot." They got out of the car to the trunk and got themselves some weapons.

"Let's go." Bobby said and started walking.

"Emma…"

"This is not the right time to tell me to stay in the car." Emma said and wanted to go, but Dean held her back.

"Just watch out. I don't wanna loose you too." Then he followed Bobby. Emma stared at him, then caught up to Dean.

"We didn't loose anyone yet. And we won't." Dean slapped softly Emma's back.

They slowly approached the area where Sam was supposed to be. And there they finally saw him.

"Sam!" Dean and Emma yelled.

"Dean! Emma!" Sam wandered to them, suddenly they saw a black guy approaching Sam.

„Sam, look out!" And suddenly the guy stabbed Sam.

„No!" Dean yelled. Then the guy ran away. Bobby ran after him while Dean slid to Sam. Emma couldn't do anything, she stood there, paralyzed. She saw Dean talking to Sam but she couldn't hear a word. She couldn't hear anything, it was only a static noise that covered her ears. She was shaking all over and slowly slid on the ground. Then every of her emotions broke free, she started to cry and finally heard Dean a last time yelling Sam's name.

(…)


	9. Chapter 9 All Hell breaks loose pt2

Chapter Thirteen – All Hell Breaks Loose (Part 2)

Seasonend :o So I might make a break. In two weeks I wont be able to update anyway (Holland vacation =D), so I might make a three week break you guys. But maybe when I'm back from my vacation I will update the fanfiction earlier, I will see ^^ I hope you all still enjoy it, I do =)

(…)

„Do you want to bring him the bucket?" Bobby asked and pointed to the bucket of chicken wings in his hands. They were sitting in his car, waiting in front of a house. Emma shook her head. „It would be good for him to see you."

„What is good about it? He thought all the time I could help finding yellow eyed and then it turned out I couldn't." Emma said weak.

"Come with me."

"I can't. I don't want to see Sam like th-" Emma couldn't finish her sentence.

"We have to convince Dean-"

"I can't, okay?" Emma said and got out of the car and went the opposite direction of the house. After a short while she slid on the ground and under tears she stared at her phone, on the last message Sam sent her. 'Everything is all right, case closed. Thank you for your help.' "No, you stupid liar, nothing is all right." She blubbered out.  
>(-)<p>

Emma was standing in front of the house. The Impala was gone. It would be way easier now to face Sam's body. So she went slowly inside. She approached the room where Sam should be in. But she didn't see him lying there. Confused she walked around, suddenly Sam stood in front of her. "Emma!"

Sam came to her but she slowly stepped back. "S- Sam?"

"What happened?"

"I-" Dean came in.

"Sammy!" He said and hugged his brother. Emma still stepped backwards and suddenly hit the table. She leaned against it and stared at Sam while he and Dean talked. Suddenly Emma started crying again.

"Oh hey." Sam got up, went to her and hugged her. "It's alright." Sam said and stroked her head. Emma wiped her tears and stared at Dean who was looking away.

"Tell me, what happened." Dean said after Sam let Emma go.  
>(-)<p>

The three were sitting in the Impala. They arrived at Bobby's place and Sam got out of the car, Dean just wanted too, but Emma held him back. "What did you do?" But Dean didn't answer and got out of the car, Emma did the same and grabbed his hand to hold him back. "Dean!" Emma said forceful. "What the hell did you do?" Dean broke away and was now standing right next to Sam at Bobby's door.

Bobby opened the door, staring at Sam and then letting them in. Emma followed them. "Emma, help me shortly." Bobby said and they went to the next room. "What did happen?"

"I don't know, Dean doesn't want to tell me… Did he… make a deal?"

"Most likely. I'll kick his ass." Bobby wanted to go back, but Emma's saying held him back.

"So… Sam is back… for real?"

"Yeah." Bobby said and went back now. Emma sat on a chair and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe it even though Bobby just had said it. Sam was back, back for good. Emma went back inside too, but only Sam was standing there now.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't know exactly, Bobby told me it's about Wyoming and-"

"No, I mean with you and Bobby. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"W- we just didn't thought you… You would make it…" Emma stammered.

"Well, you took good care of me." Sam said and smiled slightly.

"I guess." Emma said with a low voice.

"It must've been hard to see me like that, I know. But I'm okay now, really."

"I know." Emma stood next to Sam, staring at the map. Sam suddenly mussed up Emma's hair. Emma moved her head slightly and faked a smile. Her heart beat way faster than it should. She should be happy Sam was back but on the same note… Dean would be gone some time. Suddenly the door opened and Sam and Emma saw Ellen entering the house. "Ellen!" Emma yelled and went to her and hugged her. "I'm so happy you are alive." she whispered.

Ellen smiled, then Emma let her go and Ellen hit her softly on her head. "You better call next time."

"Yes ma'am." Bobby and Dean had entered too.

"Do you know what Ash wanted to tell us?" Dean asked. Ellen started to talk. Emma glanced at Dean for a second. She wanted to talk to him privately, wanted to ask him what the hell was wrong with him and how much time he had left. Not that she was unthankful that Sam was back, but knowing, that Dean made a deal and that his time was running out… She would see him a lot with the knowledge he would die soon. Emma grabbed her own jacket and squeezed it. That idiot. Then Emma let her jacket go again and listened to the plan the guys made.

(-)

'This is dangerous. Try to stay out of every even more dangerous situation.' Emma repeated the words, Bobby said to her, constantly in her head. She knew it would be dangerous, but sometimes she acted without thinking, so thinking of those words all the time should be working…

"Hello Jake." Sam said and stepped in front of him. Emma held her breath for a second. She got told not to step out until it was necessary, not like the others.

"You were dead…" Jake said.

"Yeah, well next time check you did the job right." Sam said cold.

"I did, you were dead!" Jake affirmed. A short silence was there. Emma could only guess but Sam apparently got the thought in his head now that he really had been dead. With Bobby and her acting like they did before this thought must be really strong now. "Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun on your head." Emma saw Ellen from the spot where she was hiding and she actually did that. She was about to react, but she had to recall Bobby's words. Jake commanded the others to put the guns down.

Emma closed her eyes and grabbed her own gun and held it tight. Then everything went fast. Jake put the colt into the door and Bobby and Dean ran to Ellen to kick the gun off of her. Meanwhile Sam took his gun and started to shoot Jake. But not once, he did it several times. Each shot Emma heard made her cringe. Then it went quiet for a bit. Emma lurked and stared, like all the others, at the door, which stopped moving.

"Oh no…" Bobby said.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell!" Dean grabbed the colt before Bobby commanded them to hide. Then the door broke open and a lot black smoke escaped. "We have to close the door again!" Emma came out of her hiding spot and wanted to run to the gate, but she suddenly got thrown away from it and landed against a tree. Her head and back hurt like hell and she got a bit confused, barely could follow the scenes going on in front of her.

Dean, a man, the colt, the colt in the man's hand, Sam running to him. Emma closed her eyes for some seconds. What had happened? She stood up and opened her eyes, seeing Dean and Sam injured on the ground. The man was in front of Dean, talking to him. Dean fully focused on the man while Emma slowly stepped closer to him. Her head was blank, which was why she didn't think about Bobby's words anymore. It was hard to go forward. Like there was a forcefield that tried to hold her back.

"Emma, don't! Stay where you are!" Bobby yelled suddenly. The man turned around and Emma saw his yellow eyes.

"It's you…" He said with a low voice, when he saw Emma. She frowned for a second, before she stared angrily at him. Yellow-eye looked at her arm. "Impossible…" Emma didn't know what to say or do. Yellow-eye suddenly seemed very interested in her and took some steps to get closer to her. "Emma… Who would've thought I would meet you one day in person…"

"Hey you bastard! Leave her alone!" Dean yelled.

Yellow-eye smirked and reached for Emma's hand. Emma herself was paralyzed. "The bracelet of-" Suddenly John Winchesters spirit appeared and pushed the demon outside the body. Emma followed the short battle they had which John lost. Then she started to run to the gate, still battling the forcefield and while she only was steps away from it she heard a shot and in the meantime Bobby and Ellen had closed the gate.

Everyone had turned around and stared to John Winchester. The spirit looked to Emma, but the girl couldn't say what expression his face had. Then he turned to Dean, slowly walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder, smiling at him and at Sam. Then he stepped back and disappeared in a bright light. Emma wiped the tears, which had started to run down her face, away. Bobby and Ellen went to the girl, inspecting her.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked. Emma nodded, looking at him. "You are bleeding." Emma was confused and suddenly felt that something was running down her neck.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Come on, we get you out of here." Emma glanced a last time to the brothers before Bobby dragged her to the car.

(...)

There we go again, end of the chapter :o I personally liked season 2 a lot, but well, I'm a big fan of season 1-3 generally anyway. Okay then, See you guys soon :) Leave a comment if you feel like pushing me to release a chapter before I leave :P no promises though, busy weeks, but always love comments, good and bad ones, i can handle critique, I swear xD bye bye ~


	10. Chapter 10 Magnificent Seven to Bad Day

The Magnificent Seven, The Kids are alright, Bad day at Black Rock

[…]

I'm so very sorry for the late update! I know I promised it weeks ago, but not only that I suddenly had an assload of work, within two weeks I got two times sick, currently I'm still sick, but I could finally get enough energy to post this up here =D Thanks for still following and reading me 3 I hope this can become again a weekly posting thingy, if that nasty cold decides to go away. Alright, Season three everyone =D

[…]

Emma slowly opened her eyes. She needed some seconds to realize that she was lying in her bed. She sat up and felt a pain in her head right away. She touched it and recognized a bandage around her head. Her mouth was dry so she decided to get up and to go into the kitchen. Bobby was apparently outside, so she just took a glass, filled it with water and drank it.

"Emma?" The girl turned around and looked into Bobby's eyes, they reflected worries. "Why are you up?"

"I was thirsty, sorry. What… happened? Why am I injured?" Emma asked.

Bobby frowned. "You can't remember…?"

Emma tried to think, but her head hurt while she did so. "I'm not quite sure… We worked a lot on cars… Is this injury from a car?"

"We constantly work on cars, get a bit more specific." Bobby said.

"I don't know, I was just back from the hunt of the gargoyles… I think…" Bobby came closer and looked into her eyes, checking if they would react, which they did.

He seemed to look for words for a second. "You lost your memories of about two, three weeks…"

"Two or three weeks? What happened?"

"The gate of hell was open. We need to track a lot sons of bitches down, a bunch of them escaped before we could close the door again." Bobby explained fast. "How do you feel?"

"Hell?"

"Answer me."

"I- I don't know. I'm fine. Got some headaches, but that's about it. Why am I injured?"

"I think you got thrown against a tree. Was kinda busy closing the damn gate to really tell." Bobby answered. "So, only headaches, yeah?" Emma nodded. "Better go back to bed though. I don't want to risk anything."

"Rubbish! I'm fine." Emma assured.

"You lost your memory. That's not rubbish, Ems."

"Bobby, come on. Let me help you. What do you got?"

"A stinking girl in my kitchen. Go take a shower." Bobby commanded. Emma sighed and did how she got told.

[-]

Emma stood in the bathroom and was looking at her reflection. She slowly unfastened the bandage and tried to find where she was hurt. She felt a scab on her back of her head, but it seemed all good. She slowly stepped into the shower and turned the water on. The warm water falling on her skin felt really good. 'Hell? Why did I have to loose my memory about the best parts of my life.' Emma thought bitter. She frowned. What if the Winchesters were there too? Most likely they were. Did they find yellow-eye? Did she help them? Was it his fault all this happened? Her head started to hurt slightly and she felt that it started to pulse.

[-]

"How are Sam and Dean doing?" Emma asked.

"Just fine. I have to leave in a bit, I will call them and probably meet them in Nebraska, near Lincoln."

"Did you get a track on something?" Bobby nodded. "When are we going?"

"_We_ won't go anywhere. I will go on my own and you will stay here for recovery."

"I'm fine, would you stop?" Emma grunted.

"No you are not."

"Stop treating me like a child. I'm okay and I want to help!"

"No, period. No more discussions."

[-]

Bobby just hung up on Sam. "Is everything okay with him?" Emma asked. Bobby had no idea how it happened that she suddenly was with him in the car, but sometimes she just knew how to put words.

"Considering the circumstances he is doing fine."

"Circumstances?"

Bobby paused for a second. "Well, Dean…" Suddenly Emma's head started to pulse again.

"**What did you do?" But Dean didn't answer and got out of the car, Emma did the same and grabbed his hand to hold him back. "Dean!"**

"**What did happen?" "I don't know, Dean doesn't want to tell me… Did he… make a deal?" "Most likely. I'll kick his ass." Bobby wanted to go back, but Emma's saying held him back. "So… Sam is back… for real?" "Yeah." Bobby said and went back now.**

"He made a deal…"

Bobby glanced at Emma shortly. "You remember?"

"Yeah, just now… How long did he get?"

Bobby didn't answer her right away. "One year."

Emma stared out of the car, watching the landscape passing by. "One year…" And she felt how she got really pissed at Dean. Even though her memory wasn't fully working, her feelings still were there. And now even got stronger that she knew this fact about Dean's deal. "Wait… Why… Why did he make the deal?" Bobby didn't answer. "What did happen with Sam that he had to make a deal?" But still only silence. "D- did he… Did he die?" Emma asked with a weak voice.

"You should try to catch some sleep, we will drive for a while." Bobby said.

"He did…"

"He is back now. Get back there."

"Mhm." Emma answered, crawled on the backseat and closed her eyes. For a few seconds Emma felt happy, that she lost her memories. Until she felt sadness, that grew inside her and tried to overwhelm her. Her memories might were gone, but her feelings…

[-]

Sam looked at Bobby's car. "You took Emma with you? Is her injury okay?"

"I don't know, she kinda made me take her with me. She lost parts of her memory, she has no clue about the big showdown anymore. But she starts to remember every now and then. So I guess that is a good sign."

"What did the doctors say?" Sam asked. When Bobby didn't answer Sam looked at him reproachfully.

"You should've known better." Sam said.

"She'll be fine."

"You have to take her to one."

"Can we probably first go inside of this house, chatterboxes?" Dean rolled his eyes.

[-]

"**Dean?" **_**"Okay, we are going to prison for a bit. Don't worry if we don't answer your calls. The cops might track you down, I don't know. But try to stay out of this as good as you can."**_** "Gotcha." Then there was a short break. **_**"After that we are going to the fairground, okay? Or whatever big brothers do with their little sis."**_

"Emma?" The girl moved slightly when Bobby tried to wake her. "Hey, Emma."

She slowly started to wake up. "Wh- what's going on?"

"We are at Tamara's and Isaac's place." Bobby said.

Emma sat up confused. "We are… What? Who?" After some seconds Emma realized what happened. "You didn't wake me!" She said upset and got out of the car.

"I told you that you still need recovery. Come on now." Bobby said and the two entered the house. In the hallway was Dean, talking on the phone. He smiled at her while he still talked to the apparently woman because Dean was flirting like stupid. She only nodded at him and then ignored him, entering the bigger room, where Sam, Isaac and Tamara were.

"Emma." Sam put his arm around her and squeezed her softly. "How are you?"

"It's okay, don't worry." Sam went over her head and felt the scab. Emma moved forward so she could escape Sam's hand and glared at him. He looked worried back.

"Emma? You are so big now, a real woman." Tamara said and hugged her.

"Uhm…?"

"She probably can't remember you guys. She was really busy not falling asleep." Bobby smiled slightly.

Isaac laughed. "Leave her alone, it was really late. How old were you back then? 13? 14?"

Emma was now seriously confused. "What?"

"It was way back when we were hunting this demon family."

Emma frowned. "Oh..." 'I don't remember anything! What is wrong with me?' Suddenly Dean entered the room.

"Yeah, I would love to have an appletini with you. Yeah, call you." He hung up. "Corner's tech. Get this: the whole family died because of dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"With a fully stocked fridge just yards away…" Bobby said and sounded musing. While they talked Dean came to Emma and nudged her arm. Emma just stepped aside. Dean got confused and wanted to say something but when Isaac went insulting on them he got pissed and responded to him. Emma was glad about that. She really didn't want to start a debate with Dean just right now. She went to a couch and sat down.

"You brought war down on us! To all of us."

"Okay, that's enough." Tamara said and pulled Isaac out of the room. They looked at each other. What Isaac said there was what they thought anyway, but they never out spoke it. Not knowing where to look at Emma stared at her hands and her sight glanced the bracelet. Suddenly her head started to pulse and she got a bad headache. She was holding her head and grimaced.

Sam went to her and also Bobby stood up. "Are you alright?" Sam asked. Emma didn't say a word. "Emma?" It felt like something inside her head tried to battle something. The more Emma tried to win the battle the more her head hurt.

"Emma! Are you with us?" Bobby went to her, kneeling in front of her. Emma nodded.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, sorry." Emma said quickly. "I just need some fresh air." Emma stood up and went outside, Sam followed her.

"We have to get you to a hospital." Sam said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just headaches."

"Yeah, after you got a hit on your head. This is serious, maybe you have a severe injury. Inner bleeding."

"Sam, I'm fine." They stepped outside.

"I just want to be sure you are all right."

"I know, I know." Emma paused, looking at the forest. "I will be fine tomorrow, promise."

"Tomorrow?"

"When we'll investigate."

"I don't see that happening." Bobby said, who stepped outside too now.

"Bobby!"

"One day without those headaches and you can be back on the team."

"That's not fair."

"It's fair for your head. Stop arguing with me right now. Sometimes I feel like you are twelve again." Emma resisted the urge to react on that or to run off. When Bobby said stuff like that she knew he was serious.

She only once went further and since then she never did it again. "Okay."

[-]

Could Emma hate it anymore to be here without being able to help? She yawned. At least she didn't have any headaches anymore. But even if, as long as Bobby wasn't around, seeing that she was fine, she could tell him what she wanted, he wouldn't believe her. Bobby was angry with her, he seriously was. He didn't even call her today to give her updates.

It was late. Emma's thoughts wandered to the dream she had last night. Or the flashback. Of Dean promising her to go to the fairground. Or whatever big brothers would do with their little sisters. So they would become a family. She gulped. Damn liar. Emma got up and went to the door. She hesitated for a second, but then stepped outside. Just when she was outside Tamara, Bobby, Sam and Dean came back, dragging her back in. "Emma, follow me." Bobby commanded. He went with her in a different room. "How are your headaches?"

"Didn't have any all day." Emma responded quickly. "Why?"

"So you are sure you will be alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have to count on you." Bobby dragged her back to the others, while they tied up a man in the middle of a devils trap. "The seven deathly sins. That's what we are dealing here with. The family, sloth and this woman, greed." Bobby started. "Not just any demons, but real devils."

[-]

"Sam?" The boy didn't look to her and was still focusing staring outside the window. Him and Emma were currently together in a room, killing the time before they would go killing those devils. "What- what happened when the hells gate opened?"

Sam sighed quietly. "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Look, it wasn't a fun moment, it's maybe the best that you can't remember it…"

"I'm not eleven years old, and I have seen a lot shit, so this is really no excuse."

Sam looked shortly on the ground before he stared back outside. "It's also… Who we saw… And… You might get feelings back you already had forgotten." And suddenly Emma's head pulsed.

**All turned around and stared to John Winchester. The spirit looked to Emma, but the girl couldn't say what expression his face had. Then he turned to Dean, slowly stepped to him and put his hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. Then he stepped back and disappeared in a bright light.**

"Oh…" She suddenly said.

"I'm sorry." Sam said who hadn't noticed Emma's short zoom out.

"It's okay…"

"They are coming." Emma nodded and left the room to go to the next room, ready to fight.

[-]

"You think you are better than the rest, don't you?" The sin entered the room.

"Just finish the talk part and go for it, bastard." Emma hissed. She had realized right away that pride stood in front of her.

The sin hesitated for a bit. "Emma…? You are Emma, aren't you? Wow, a common hunter? That is something I should've expected I guess." He laughed and then surveyed Emma, until he stopped at her bracelet. Emma followed his sight and glanced the bracelet. Suddenly her head started to pulse. 'No, not just now.' And suddenly massive headaches started to torture her.

"Fuck!"

The sin smiled. "Now who would've thought that? Emma is down by her own headaches. Adorable."

Emma grabbed her head and then tried to focus again. "Shut up!" Emma screamed, having her eyes closed. She collapsed on the ground.

[-]

"Emma? Emma! Hey, Emma…" Sam was sitting next to the girl, shaking her softly.

Emma started to blink and then looked confused at Sam. "Huh…?"

"Are you alright?" Sam asked and helped her to get up from the floor.

"Yes." Emma looked around. "What happened?" She asked confused.

"I don't really know, I found you like this. The sin left the body though." He said. "Did you exorcise him?"

"N- not that I know of…" Emma answered thoughtful. Suddenly Emma grabbed her head. It started to pulse again. "Ugh…"

"Damnit. Okay, that's enough." Sam dragged Emma outside, just going past Bobby and Dean.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Emma said, flailing her other arm.

"I will drive you to a hospital." He said, opening the Impala and pushing her inside.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled and while Sam turned around Bobby and Dean came outside. "A little talk." Bobby said, went back inside and Sam followed him.

"You should know better, Bobby, really! Emma is seriously injured and-"

"Sam! Shut up." Sam did so, looking pissed. "I know she is injured, but I'm not sure if the headaches come from the injury, or the memory loss."

Sam frowned. "What? What should it come from then?"

"I don't know exactly yet." Bobby answered.

"But you got an idea?"

"Yeah… Somehow… John once talked about Emma's special skills. He might used this term different than I first thought."

Sam got quiet for a bit, before he answered. "She _does_ have special skills." He said silently. Bobby raised his eyebrows in question. "I thought she was one of those special kids we were trying to find. Because she didn't get mind controlled from one of them."

"It's different from that. The memory loss ain't had happened the first time." Bobby said.

"You think the doctors would spot something if you go with her to them, don't you?"

Bobby nodded. "Whatever it is, it never hurt her. Well until last week when her headaches started."

"And you got an idea?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I will look into it."

[-]

Meanwhile back at the Impala. "Why did Sammy become so helicopter mum on you? Are you dying too or something?" Emma stared at Dean. "What?"

"Shut up." Said Emma and got out of the Impala. Dean frowned and followed Emma. She wiped her eyes and stopped after a while.

"Emma? Is something wrong?"

Emma froze for a second, then she turned around. "If something is wrong? Are you kidding me? How can you do that? You promised me that we would become a family. And now? You will be gone after a year. You will leave, just like John did. You are a damn liar!"

"I couldn't have let Sam die!"

"So now you die? I was hurt too, when I heard, that Sam was dead, but what you did was just as bad as the thing John did! What do you think how Sam feels? How I feel…"

"You are lucky, you can't even remember! You can't remember how he died, when he lay there!" Emma started going again. "Wait!" Dean followed her, but Emma turned around and felt, that a tear shed.

"Leave me alone." She hissed. Then she wiped the tear away and started to run.

[-]

Dean came back inside. "Where's Emma?" Bobby asked.

"Don't know, girls problems." He answered and started to pick up the dead bodies. Bobby frowned, but him and Sam helped him.

Emma meanwhile sat on a tree stump, staring at her feet. She hated it when she overreacted, but Dean's comment made her really furious. Losing him would hurt her again, just like when she lost John. And all though her memories about how it happened, she could still feel the pain from Sam's dying. Emma sighed and stared up to the stars. She hated that she could remember what sight John had given her.

She had hoped that John would smile at her, just how he smiled at his sons. John had always been like a father to her, more than Bobby. Bobby was like that really nice but strict uncle that likes taking you aside to give you your first sip of a beercan, but at the same time babbling about the consequences of alcohol. All though something had changed lately between them two. Emma watched the sun rose. So why had John Winchester acted like that? Had she done something wrong? She felt empty all of the sudden.

She felt like she had been sucked out. Emma stood up and went back to the house, helping with the corpses.

[-]

"How are you feeling today?" Bobby asked and sat on Emma's bed.

"Good." The girl answered. Which wasn't true. Her head felt really heavy and the rest of her body felt simply weak. Probably because Bobby made her rest for such a long time now.

"So, you are ready for a hunt again?"

"Not really."

"I thought you were feeling good?" Bobby frowned.

Emma hesitated shortly. "What if I don't want to hunt anymore?"

"Then just don't." Bobby answered calm.

Emma stared at him shortly and suddenly she burst out in laughter. "Just don't… How can I just don't go hunting anymore? This is my whole life. Well, as much as I know of my whole life." Emma said bitter. Bobby didn't say a word. "I don't know, Bobby… Yeah, maybe I should go back on a hunt."

"You can just take it easy. I work on the colt anyway." Emma nodded and Bobby stood up to leave the room. He stopped for a second. "I know, what Dean did was the biggest bullshit of all, but that's how he is." Then he left. Emma sighed and fell back on her bed. Yeah, that was Dean. She probably should've expected that he would do that. But that wouldn't make her feel better at all.

Emma rolled at the side and randomly looked at her bracelet. The black leather strap with the silver charms was on her wrist since she could remember. Emma's head started to pulse, she closed her eyes and tried to make it go away. When she opened her eyes again she fiddled around on the clasp of the bracelet and put it on her nightstand. 'You wont give me headaches any longer.' Emma got up, dressed and went downstairs.

Bobby just hung up on someone and Emma frowned. "They got some trouble with a Lucky Foot and… Well, Bela."

"Crap." Emma said and grimaced. Then she looked around and looked unhappy. "Oh man, what the hell." Bobby looked up and then around in the room too. It was a total mess. Bobby was used to that when he worked on something Emma would be with him and cleaning after him. His face expression became uneasy. "How do you keep the house clean when I'm hunting?" She asked.

"I don't use plates." Emma snorted and started to collect the used plates.

[...]

=D ^_^


	11. Chapter 11 Sin City

Chapter Sixteen – Sin City

[…]

Okay, lol, twos day late but almost getting back in the rhythm xD I'm sorry you guys 3 I hope I don't need to make a creative break tho, because it gets a little complicated and I want to be sure that I don't have to change something afterwards P: Enjoy :3

[…]

"Emma!"

"What?"

"Where is the book about Demon attacks and their weaknesses, published 18th Century?"

"You put it under the table to find it again in case you are looking for it!"

Bobby paused. "Right." Emma rolled her eyes and continued cleaning the kitchen. Bobby was completely buried in his books and was into researching for the colt.

The girl looked at the clock and saw that the washing machine should be done, so she went downstairs. After a short while she came back up again. She concentrated on not loosing any laundry and ran right away into the doorframe. "Sonovabitch." She cursed and suddenly heard chuckling. She turned and saw into Sam's face, he smiled. Emma smiled back. "Welcome back." She said.

"I never knew you would become a desperate housewife when you are not hunting with us."

"Yeah, usually we just force the demons to do the work, but Bobby was busy with the colt." Emma stuck her tongue out. Then she went outside to hang up the laundry, Sam followed her.

"Didn't you help him?"

"He wouldn't let me first, I had to stay in bed forever long. And when I got up I was standing in a mess." Emma explained while she did the laundry. Sam started to help her and they two quietly did the work for a while, till they were almost done.

"So… Are you going to welcome Dean too?" He asked finally.

Emma didn't answer right away. "I will run into him eventually anyway."

"He never mentioned you. Did you guys have an argument?"

"You are impressing." Emma said quietly. Sam frowned. "I couldn't do that. I couldn't be with Dean every day, knowing that he will…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Sam looked down. "We will find a way, I'm sure." Sam answered, but he sounded weak.

"I can't be with you guys anymore, I'm sorry. But knowing that Dean will die hurts too much." Emma turned around and wanted to leave, but Sam grabbed her hand and held her back.

"So you're letting us down?"

"That's unfair. You know that I wouldn't let you guys down." Emma fussed.

"But that's what you are doing… I know you want to help Dean as much as I do."

"Sam, please. You know it yourself, when we save Dean you will die. Either way there is a loser." Emma said and went inside, Sam followed her, but Emma went into the kitchen while Sam went to Bobby and Dean. Emma leaned with her back against the kitchen unit and sighed. Her stomach felt weird when she thought of that Dean was just some steps away. And next year? Next year he won't be just steps away, he would be gone. Emma closed her eyes. She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't want to constantly losing someone she cared for. 'I could just make a deal, hah.' She thought bitter and opened her eyes.

Suddenly she heard the door closing. Confused she went into the living room where Bobby was staring at the pieces of the colt. "T- they are gone again?" She asked and tried to not sound upset.

"Mh- hm, got a case about some suicide." Emma resisted the urge to go to the window to look after the Impala. Now she really didn't see Dean anymore and she got angry at herself that she was too proud to go into the room, just welcoming him. One opportunity she had left out seeing him. "Going to run some tests. There is a list on the desk, please get me the stuff as soon as possible." Emma nodded, grabbed the list and was already gone.

[-]

Emma cursed. Sometimes she wondered if Bobby just gave her tasks to tease her or to make her want to learn how to drive. Half of what was on the list was so special that she would need some days to get it if she would go by foot. And all of the sudden there it was again. The pulsing in her head and the headaches.

„**Sam,****look****out!****" ****And****suddenly****the****guy****stabbed****Sam.**** „****No!****" ****Dean****yelled.****Then****the****guy****ran****away.****Bobby****ran****after****him****while****Dean****slid****to****Sam.****Emma****couldn****'****t****do****anything,****she****stood****there,****frozen.****She****saw****Dean****talking****to****Sam****but****she****couldn****'****t****hear****a****word.****She****couldn****'****t****hear****anything,****it****was****only****a****static****noise****that****covered****her****ears.****She****was****shaking****all****over****and****slowly****slid****on****the****ground.****She****started****crying****and****finally****heard****Dean****a****last****time****yelling****Sam****'****s****name.**

Emma started to breathe heavily. She tried to fight the tears, but they just started to run. "No... That's unfair…" She blubbered out. Suddenly Emma heard a thunder. Confused she looked up, but the sky was completely free from clouds. She frowned, wiped her tears and looked around.

"Now, now, who do we have here?" Emma turned around and saw some unknown eyes staring at her and a diabolic grin taunting her. "It's the cute little Emma. Running around without any protection." Emma surveyed the demon. The dark skin and the long, straight black hair wasn't anything suspicious, but Emma hesitated when she saw a single red tooth while the demon grinned.

"Excuse me, but my protection are these." Emma made a fist out her hands and stood there, ready to defend or attack.

The demon laughed out. "You think I'm going to attack you alone? I'm not stupid or suicidal." She said. "But it's good to know that you revealed your location. Thank you for making my job easier." The demon vanished. Emma started to shake a bit. Something inside her made her feel really uncomfortable. Emma decided to get back to Bobby to tell him. This meeting had been too strange to not mention it to her mentor.

[-]

Emma had just sat down at the kitchen table when Bobby and a blond girl walked in. "Who is this?" The girl asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's my part to ask that." Emma said and looked suspiciously at the blond.

"Keep the catfight down, girls."

"She is a hunter, isn't she? I might just introduce myself." The eyes of the blond girl changed to black and Emma alarmed jumped up.

"What the-"

"It's okay, Ruby is going to help us. What are you doing here anyway?" Bobby wanted to know.

"I-" Emma hesitated.

"What? Is it a little hunter secret?" Ruby said taunting.

"Shut up." Emma hissed. "I'm going to get the stuff on your list."

"It's fine, you can stay, I don't need them anymore." Emma nodded but still left the house. With Bobby constantly working on the colt she was the only one who was left to fix the cars. It was probably the best to just forget about what happened earlier. It was no big deal anyway… was it? She decided to do some research herself when Bobby went to bed. This tooth was suspicious…

[-]

Emma just headed back to the house when Bobby and the girl crossed her path. "I have to go, get some rest." Bobby said quickly, in his hand the fully intact colt.

"Yes, sir." Emma answered while Ruby glanced her shortly. She tried to ignore it, but it irked her a bit. She was especially angry, that Bobby was working together with a demon. But then again, Lenore was a nice vampire too… But this girl's snippy acting was just too demon-like. Emma arrived in the living room and went through the titles of some books. Where should she even start? Bobby was a master in research, which was the reason Emma never had to do research herself.

All she ever did was helping and even then Bobby gave her to books to look for certain details which usually were easy to find in the books. So that meant that it could take hours till she found anything useful. Emma sighed and randomly took a book.

[-]

Emma's lids were really heavy and she could feel how she was about to fall asleep. No wonder, the sun slowly rose and it was approximately 6:30 am. Suddenly her phone rang. Confused from this and from not knowing where her phone was Emma jumped up, looking for it and hitting her foot on the table leg. "Sonova…" She finally found the phone and picked up. "Yes?"

"_Everything__alright?__"_ Bobby asked.

"Of course." Emma's heart started to beat real fast. She knew that Bobby couldn't know that she had been up all night, but she still felt guilty and also caught. Nervously she was wandering near the bookshelves while they talked. Suddenly a book fell behind her on the floor. Emma turned around and frowned. She could've sworn she didn't touch a thing…

"_So,__can__you?__"_

Emma seemed confused. "What?"

"_Make__dinner__for__us.__Are__you__with__me?__"_

"Yes, sorry, I'm just a bit tired."

"_It__will__take__a__while__till__we__are__back,__so__go__nap__a__bit.__"_

"Mh-hm." She hung up and kneeled down to pick up the book. Her sight randomly skimmed over a page and she froze. The picture showed _exactly_ the woman she met in the forest. 'Jiva is a so called demigod. The records only know of this one particular woman, others hadn't been spotted yet. Might be a higher class demigod. She can summon weak demons to make her follow. They do as she commands. Since centuries she is in search of powerful sources to gain more power herself. Not-ordinary powers are quickly spotted by her. She takes the life energy of young girls to regeneration her powers after long breaks.' Emma swallowed when she read the next sentence. 'Once chosen she doesn't let go until she captured what she wants.'

Emma meanwhile sat on the ground. She shook a bit. Especially when she discovered that a site was missing – the site she needed so she would know how to get rid of Jiva.

[-]

Emma put one of her pigtails behind her. She knew she looked ridiculous but this way the chances were very small that a hair would fall into the food. She was almost done when she heard the door slamming. "Amazing in what trouble you guys actually can get. You should be glad we got the colt and knew where you were." Bobby said angrily. "At least Emma knows how to keep herself out of trouble." Emma heard her blood rushing in hear ears. Not only because she had hidden the book and was kind of worried Bobby would find that out and ask her what was going on, but also because she lied to him when he trusted her. She didn't move and focused on her cooking, while she heard Sam and Bobby talk.

"Pigtails?" Emma could literally hear Dean grinning. She didn't react, also not when Dean stood right next to her. "And an apron? You are killing me." The boy stood left to Emma and now put his hand on the kitchen unit right to her, not touching her, but surrounding her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sam asked. Emma hesitated for a second, but then moved on. All though inside she had a storm going on. It was the first time seeing Sam after she watched him dying. She tried to hold back the urge to hug him and kept calm.

"Begging for self-cooked food." Dean answered and smirked.

"Get on the floor to beg." Emma commanded and looked over her shoulder. While Dean smiled, Sam frowned. Why did Emma suddenly act normal? "Food is ready in a minute. I think I got something for you." Emma handed Sam an article and started to fill the plates. As soon as she was done with one Dean snatched it and sat at the table.

"Hmm…" Was all Sam said when he finished reading the newspaper article.

"But I want to come with you." She added.

"You want to come with us?" Sam repeated in disbelief. Of course, just the last time they were here Emma couldn't be with them because she said that having Dean around her would hurt her too much.

"Mcool." Dean said, mouthful with food.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Emma balanced the other plates to the table and sat down, so did Sam.

"Yeah, it's my first werewolf, well possible werewolf, so that's going to be interesting." Emma was glad Bobby hadn't entered the room yet. Her lying skills were still horrible and Bobby would've known something was wrong right away. Sam froze for a second, thinking of his last case with a werewolf.

"But we wont just drive back. This is far away, so you have to stay with us for a while."

"Back to hunting? Very good, need her out of the house anyway." Bobby said, while he came into the kitchen, sat down and started to eat. With those words it was decided. Emma was glad about that. And while they ate a random, so ridiculous thought appeared to her. Just how they were sitting there someone who didn't know them would've thought a family was sitting here. Father, daughter and sons. Sometimes life was easier if you wouldn't know everything…

[…]

Back to hunting little Ems ^_^ Thanks for reading, would like a comment if you got a minute :)


	12. Chapter 12 Bedtime Stories and Red Sky

Chapter Seventeen – Bedtime Stories, Red Sky at morning, (Fresh Blood)

[…]

A whole new bunch to read for you guys ^^ Thanks for the follow of the story :3

[…]

Sam had actually tried to talk to Emma about the whole situation, but he never got the opportunity to do so, either Bobby or Dean had been around. When they arrived to start to investigate they just left Emma at the motel room. It was fine with Emma, just not that they were so cheap and took a two bed room instead of letting her get her own. She had to be careful with the book then. But then again, when they were around the Jiva maybe wouldn't attack her… Emma got outside to look for a map of the city. She had no clue where the people lived she wanted to go to. She knew about the street though. While Emma looked at the map her phone rang. When she glanced over it she saw that Sam called her. 'Oh not just now…' "What is it?" Emma tried to not sound annoyed, but it was hard. Sam didn't let her out of his sight, which had annoyed her a lot.

"_So__it__apparently__was__no__werewolf.__Got__any__ideas?__"_

'Geez, why are you asking me?' "Not really, maybe when you can find more deets, I don't know." She said quickly.

"_Okay,__I__'__ll__keep__you__updated.__"_ Sam said and Emma hung up before Sam could say anything more. Like what those background noises are. Emma smiled, she found the street on the map she was looking for.

[-]

Emma hesitated before she knocked. She became nervous when she heard someone approaching the door and then opening it. "Yes?" The woman looked at her suspiciously, suddenly her face lightened up. "Emma? Could it be?" Emma smiled back and nodded. "Oh my gosh, it must've been years since I last saw you. Oh come on in, it's a pleasure to have you here." The woman let Emma in and yelled. "Bryan, you won't guess who just arrived here." Emma swallowed. She felt bad. The woman seemed so happy that she saw Emma and all she wanted was…

"Emma!" Bryan came to her and shook her hand. "Now this is something I really didn't expect. Bobby didn't say that you would come."

"Oh yeah, he doesn't know that I'm here actually. I'm with the Winchesters, investigating and hunting, you know, the usual stuff."

"With the Winchesters, huh? Well, our little Emma is full of surprises. Remember, Fiona, when she was here the first time? She was acting so brave but when she actually stood in front of a real demon she shook like crazy." Bryan laughed out.

"Oh, don't tease her." Fiona said. "Come on, sit down. What are you investigating? Tell us, you need our help, don't you?"

"Well… Um…"

"Oh stop the hem and haw, what is it?" Fiona said and smiled. How could those people be so nice? It was not normal. Well, they weren't normal anyway.

"It's about…" Emma started to look for the book in her bag. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating, but she just ignored it. For the fourth time... "This book. I know that you got an exemplar too and in ours are some sites missing and I hoped I could borrow yours just to look something up."

Bryan frowned while Fiona looked concerned. "Demigods?" Bryan said, but then stood up to look for the book.

"Are you guys alright? You know that you can ask us for help." Fiona offered right away.

"Oh, no, we are fine. We are not even sure if we are right about this, don't worry."

"Well, here we go." Bryan said and handed Emma the book.

"Thank you very much. I'll bring it back to you guys as soon as possible." She wouldn't look for the Jiva right away, Bryan and Fiona were monitoring her and if they would see it they would probably know right away what was going on.

"No worries, I don't think we will need it anytime soon. The family hunter is on tour at the moment." Fiona winked.

Suddenly Emma blushed. Right, Jason… "How is he doing? Is everything fine?"

"Oh yeah, he is perfectly fine. But he got into hunting so much lately. I worry a lot about him, but I know he will do fine. Oh my, when did you guys meet the last time? You were teenagers, yes, around… 14? Well, Jason still is a teenager, almost twenty. But still acting like a teenager when he won't get his will." Fiona giggled a bit.

"But he is a good hunter, mature when it comes to danger." Bryan added.

"Yeah, at least he got _something_ from his dad." Fiona laughed and also Bryan grinned. Emma smiled and was thinking hard how she could get out of this situation fast, but Fiona apparently sensed that she really badly wanted to go. "Okay, I'm sure you need to go now. It was nice having you around, maybe you can stay a little longer next time."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, it's up to the boys. You know, they are always looking for a new case."

"I hope they don't feel too guilty about what they did. I mean, it was something huge but not particular their fault, you know?" Emma nodded again and stood up. Fiona escorted her to the door. She leaned to her and spoke to the girl with a soft voice. "But really Emma, if you need anything, just tell us. We are retired, but we are still as good as we have been, promise."

"Thank you very much. I'll see you." Emma almost fled out of the door. When she was some meters away she took a deep breath and clutched to the book. On her way here she saw a little forest, maybe she should get there to get a bit peace to read the book. Then she shook her head and opened it right away. After some seconds she found the page about the Jiva… and froze. The site was gone too. "Daughter of a bitch…" She cursed. What were the odds? … Emma frowned. But what _were_ the odds? Emma was out of ideas what to do next. She had no clue who else would have a book about demigods like this. And talking to someone asking if they knew… Emma shook her head. No. As long as she didn't know more about this Jiva she had to keep it to herself. Who knew what else this demigod was up to. Emma closed her eyes. But it wasn't too bad, at least she hadn't appeared again. Emma opened her eyes again and saw the sun going down. She swallowed and suddenly had the want to hurry back real fast. But somehow she knew it was too late anyway.

[-]

"Where the hell have you been?" Emma had just entered the motel room and Sam greeted her with an angry yell.

"Busy." She knew right away that it was a big mistake to answer Sam just like that.

"Busy? Busy?" Sam was furious.

"Yes, busy." Emma went past Sam to the bathroom.

"You wanted to be back on the hunts, didn't you? And now you just vanish and you don't answer our calls? What the hell have you been doing?" Emma wanted to close the bathroom door but Sam wouldn't let her.

"Let it go, I'm tired, I want to change."

"Where. Have. You. Been?"

"It's not on your business, okay?" She pushed Sam away and slammed the door. Inside she closed her eyes and breathed out. Then she took the book out again and looked through it. Not any other site was missing, but the Jiva one. How powerful was this demigod? Did she know that Emma was trying to fight her?

"Emma!"

"Dude, leave her alone, girls sometimes have their special days." She heard Sam and Dean talking. Emma ran her fingers through her hair. Maybe she should just confess to them. Emma changed her clothes and went out of the bathroom.

"Fine. If you want to be like that. Don't expect me to beg you to tell what's going on with you, alright?" Sam said and went to his bed. Emma didn't say a word, just went to her bedroll and lay down.

"Girls, calm down, okay? Geesh, was hoping this slumber party would be more fun." 'Please just don't find me when they are around. It's not them you want, it's me.'

[-]

Sometimes Emma wished she had something to put into her ears. Those constant talks about the deal and getting Dean out of it were tiring. And hurt her. Not to mention how uncomfortable she felt right now. Sam ignored her fully. He was pissed. They arrived at a haven. "Stay in the car." Sam commanded and left it.

Dean looked back to her. "Never piss off a Sam, he can hold a grudge for years."

"I wont stay in the car." Emma said and got out.

"I just said stay in the car, didn't I?"

"Well, you didn't give me the chance to say 'no'." Emma responded annoyed.

"So what? You going to vanish again and we would have no clue where you would be? Awesome plan, but no!"

"I…" Emma turned to Dean, who now turned around and stepped some steps away. "Okay, can we stop this bitching? I'm sorry I disappeared, okay?"

"It's not just that, you are acting like Dean when he is hiding something from me. What are you hiding?"

"I will handle it, okay? Are we good again?"

Sam finally looked at Emma. "I'm going to loose Dean, don't let me loose both of you. You know you can trust me. What is going on?" Sam was worried about Emma, she knew that. And it gave her a good feeling but at the same time she couldn't feel guiltier.

"I trust you. But… I can't. I-"

"Emma, come on."

"I will be fine, I promise. If it was any dangerous I would tell you."

"But if it's not dangerous why would you hide?" Emma smirked. He got her there. "This is not funny, why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, sorry. Okay, uhm… Look, give me some time. You guys do your stuff and I do mine, okay? I will take care of myself, I promise."

"With all your promising I really hope that you will hold them." Sam mussed up Emma's hair and went past her. "We will meet here again in two hours." Emma nodded. Enough time to check for a library. Not that she was expecting to find anything useful, but it was worth a shot.

[-]

Emma had been right. The library was a waste of them, so she was just heading back to where the Impala was parked. Or should've been parked. Dean and Sam were standing there, looking confused. "What the hell?"

"THEY STOLE MY CAR!" Dean seemed stressed out.

"The '67 Impala? Was that yours?" Emma looked annoyed to the brown-haired woman with the British accent.

"Bela." Sam said and sounded upset.

The woman smirked, but then she glanced Emma. "Oh no, is that Ems? Look at how much you have grown. Followed big John's plan on the hunting?" She smiled.

"Where is my car?" Dean sounded threatening. While Emma listened to the boys and Bela arguing she lightened up inside. Who else but Bela could get her another copy of the book?

[-]

Emma just packed her backpack when Sam came in the room and watched her. "So, you are leaving again?" He asked, with this tone that Emma hated meanwhile. It was a mixture of upbraiding and worrying.

"Mhm." She answered shortly.

"When will you be back?"

"Like in an hour or something."

"Are you taking your phone with you?"

"Yes, mum." Sam distorted his mouth. Emma shouldered her backpack and tried to not pay attention to Sam anymore, but her stomach felt really disquieting.

"If you need something, just call, I'm sure we will be around."

"I know." Emma reached for the door handle.

"You will just do some research, right?" Sam continued.

"Yes." Now she opened it.

"I have no idea why you need to do this alone, but I hope you take care."

"I will."

Sam suddenly stepped to her and grabbed her arm to hold her back. Emma froze and dropped her gaze, she didn't want to look at Sam. He made it for her harder than it was anyway. "You know, that you can trust me, right?" Emma nodded and broke free from Sam's grab. She almost ran, but it was more of a rushing. She knew that Sam was looking after her. Cute, caring Sam. Then Emma shook her head and tried to shake away the thoughts that way. She had to focus and had to take care, in case Jiva would attack all of the sudden. She didn't have a good feeling since they were in this town. But it was probably just Sam who put thoughts into her head that she was constantly in danger when there was really nothing... She was pretty sure about that…

[-]

"I would've never thought you would come to me to ask a favor. Does Bobby know about this? I don't need to ask if Johnny's rascals know, I'm sure they don't." Bela grinned.

"Shut up, I'm not here for a little tea time, okay?"

"Fine, fine, but first things first. You got money?"

"Of course."

"I don't take credit cards, dear." Bela said and smiled.

"I would surely know where to use it. No, I got cash, alright? I work and I earn money."

"Part-time hunter and part-time living a normal life, that's adorable."

"You are prettier when you don't talk." Emma really didn't have the nerves to play games with Bela.

"Right back at you, my dear."

"I need a book about demigods. A book that has _every_ page in it."

Bela frowned. "Why so specific? Will I burn my hands when I get you that?"

"I surely hope you will. I just need it, okay?"

"It will take a while, I will be busy with this case."

"Fine, whatever, just get it for me as soon as possible, alright?"

"I want to see a little evidence on how much you want it." Bela said, so Emma got a wad of money out of her jacket and put it on the table. "Okay, that is more than just a little evidence. Well, I will see what I can do."

Emma nodded and wanted to leave, but before she did she turned around. "Don't tell Dean or Sam."

"There is no reason why I should."

[-]

Emma just came out to the hall and almost ran into Sam. She looked up and hesitated for a second. Sam looked damn good in his suit. He smiled at her, but it didn't seem to be a real smile. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not very happy about my company tonight." He sighed.

"Hey, everything to save the innocents." Emma wanted to go downstairs, but Sam held her back.

"Uh… So, this is okay?" Emma turned around and looked at Sam closely.

"Yeah, just perfect. She won't be able to keep her hands away from you." Emma grinned and Sam grimaced. Then he mussed up her hair and went past her downstairs. Emma watched from above how Sam greeted the old lady and how she looked really happy to see him and right away clung to him while they went outside. Then she glanced Bela, who just reacted with a look of vacuity.

"This is just ridiculous!"

Emma turned to the voice she just heard and then went to Dean's room. "Dean? You okay?" She asked through the door as she wasn't sure if Dean would be dressed.

"This bowtie is just a pain in the ass." Dean cursed and opened the door in his shirt and boxers and handed Emma a piece of cloth, which apparently was the bowtie.

"Dude, get pants on, Sam is already gone."

"It's not that easy!"

"I'm sure it's not easy, what the hell are you wearing?"

Dean stared at Emma. "What?"

"You can't wear these, this is not a jeans, this is a suit. Go get the uncomfortables."

Dean grimaced. "What? Nooo."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Shut up, don't be a baby." Dean grabbed the tighter, black shorts and went into the bathroom while Emma stood in front of the mirror and tried to make a bowtie out of this piece of cloth. But it wouldn't work really. Finally Dean came out again, this time with pants, and walked to Emma.

"Yeah, I don't get this thing. Look, Sammy left me this manual but it's not working. All though… Hold still." Dean put the bowtie around Emma and started to work around and finally managed to make a bowtie. He grinned at Emma who just looked down to collect her thoughts again and then back to Dean.

"Good Job, hero, now _I_am wearing a bowtie."

"Hey, at least I now know how it works. Gimme that." He unknotted the bowtie again and now started to re-create what he just did at Emma's neck.

"Hurry up." She said and went to the door.

"Hey."

Emma didn't expect that Dean would hold her back. They never really talked except when it was about a case. "Hmm?"

"Will you be around?"

"Yeah, I will try to get in somehow." Emma just wanted to step outside.

"And…" But then she turned back to Dean who was busy with the bowtie or acted like that. "How is your case going?"

"I- it's going well…" She answered and was kind of surprised that Dean asked her that.

"You know, if you need any help-" Dean didn't finish his sentence, turned to Emma and kind of put himself into spotlight now. "So?"

Emma gulped. "T- that's-" She cleared her throat. "That looks good."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Okay, catch you later." Dean went past Emma and downstairs where Bela was waiting for him. Emma leaned against the door, let her head fall against it and sighed. If only this whole situation would be easier. She would enjoy the time she had with the boys, but in the back of her brain there was always this thought. This really disturbing thought that Dean would be gone soon. That every second counted.

_[-]_

"_Where__are__you?__"_

"I'm trying to get inside but this place has more security than the white house." Emma answered whispering.

"_Oh__just__great.__"_ Sam moaned.

"I'm sorry, I can't even get in as waitress. Or… Knock out a waitress to get her stuff." Emma looked down and glanced her simple jeans and t-shirt outfit.

"_Fine,__just__wait__somewhere__close,__okay?__"_

"Mhm." Emma hung up and continued walking around the house, but there was no chance to get inside at all. She has been spotted earlier and since then she had the feeling that they were kind of looking for her. So she just went back to the Impala and leaned against it. She stared at the house and without noticing her thoughts wandered again to Dean and Sam and not to her own case. What would Sam do when Dean was gone? Would he hunt alone? Would he want that Emma hunted with him? That thought frightened her a bit. Because if Dean was gone and she would have to… Emma shook her head. No, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to waste the present to think about a future without Dean.

[-]

"Here is your book." Bela handed Emma the book and held her hand open.

But Emma first looked through the pages. "What the hell? There is a site missing."

"I got you the book, so give me what I deserve." Bela hissed.

"Excuse me, bitch, this is not what I wanted, I said it should have _all_ pages. I got two of those already, thank you." Emma turned around.

"You know, it's dangerous to play with the fire." Bela said.

"Are you threatening me?" Emma asked while going.

"No, I'm not, but if you got a Jiva on your back you are playing with a whole house on fire."

"Don't try to act all nice on me, I know you."

"Well, I'm just saying. Good luck not dying." Emma had left the building, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Then she opened her eyes again, sighed and set out on getting back to the house where they were staying.

A thunder made Emma cringe and suddenly she heard a laugh. She turned around and looked into Jiva's eyes, a grin on her lips. Emma could see how there were several more red teeth. "Hello, Emma." She said and came some steps closer. Emma tried to look relaxed and to proof that she put her hands in her pockets. But while she had her hands there she pressed the buttons on her phone, hoping that Sam would pick up and hear, what was going on.

"Hey, Jiva." Emma said calm.

"I see, you figured out who I am." Jiva walked past her and then around her, while Emma was still standing there. "And yet you still stand here. Playing the strong girl you are not."

"Because, yet you still walk around, not attacking me even though we are all alone in this forest. Looks like you are scared."

Jiva laughed. "You think I'm scared? Emma, Emma, Emma. I could beat you in one snap."

"Really? What are you waiting for then? If it was that easy for you, why did you wait so long to get me again? Or have you been busy ripping sites from books?" Jiva frowned, which made Emma wonder, why, but she didn't really dare to ask or say what she meant.

"_You_ were the one who constantly ran from me. Moving around so I couldn't spot you that easy. You are tiring my powers. But I'm here to tell you: it won't work. You can run all you want. I'm stronger than before." Suddenly Jiva stood right in front of her, putting her hand on Emma's cheek, but Emma stepped one step backwards.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

Jiva closed her eyes and looked like she had enjoyed the touch. "Mmhh, I can't wait." Emma had put her hands out of her pockets and made fists out of them now. "Should I go for it? It's too tempting."

Emma followed every step Jiva made with her eyes, ready for whatever would come. Suddenly another thunder broke the silence and Emma looked around. Jiva was gone. Emma breathed out. But then she heard steps, turned around and spotted a demon, running at her. She reacted fast and pushed him away. The demon grinned. Emma's heart started to beat fast and her brain operated at full stretch. Suddenly she heard a shot, the demon's body made static noises and he fell on the ground. Emma looked around and saw Sam and Dean, Dean was holding the colt and just put it down. Emma felt all of the sudden really heavy and slipped on the ground. This had been damn close, too close.

Sam and Dean went to her, Sam kneeled down. "Are you okay?" Emma nodded.

"What the hell? Why was there a demon?" Dean asked, looking for more. "And who is Jiva?"

Emma sighed. "A demigod who is following me." She confessed finally. Now that she had kind of asked for their help she had to clear things up.

"A demigod?" Sam sounded upset. "You said it was nothing dangerous! Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't know what this demigod would do to others. I thought I could handle it myself, okay? I just… wasn't expecting that she would appear now."

"What's a Jiva exactly?" Dean asked. Emma got the book out of her backpack and handed it to Dean, but Sam took it and read it.

"So she wants you? To suck the energy out of you?" Now he gave Dean the book so he could read it too.

"Yeah. I don't know. She was suddenly standing in front of me. She seems weak, but she is gaining powers. Last time she didn't attack me with a demon, she just vanished."

Sam got up. "Let's go." He said and started going.

Emma stood up too, following him. "Sam!" But the boy didn't react. "Sam, come on, wait." Emma had reached him and walked right next to him. She felt a weird tense while they walked. Their steps started to synchronize, yet it seemed they two were further away than a minute ago. "Can't we stop the part where you are really angry at me and we skip to the part where you yell at me so we are good again?"

"I trusted you. You promised me that you could handle this. What would you have done if we weren't around? And it's no excuse that you wanted to protect us. We already hunted a demigod."

"Yeah, and what happened? You needed Bobby and me to even figure out what it is."

"Yeah, but _then_ we could handle it. And you knew it was a demigod." Emma got quiet, while they got into the Impala. Dean got in too and they started driving back to the house, packed their stuff and hit the road again. The whole time no one said a word.


	13. Chapter 13 A very Supernatural Christmas

Chapter Thirteen – A very Supernatural Christmas

[…]

Happy Halloween xD Yeah, I know, lol. It's not like I planned it xD Thanks for the comment 3 If you follow my blog you know I'll try the NaNoWriMo this year, but no need to worry, chapters are written out, so I still will upload every Friday :) now, now, Enjoy, everyone

[…]

"Fine." Sam said and got out of the car, while Emma got out too and Dean was waiting in the car. "To get this clear, you look around really good, okay? I don't want this to take longer than it should only cause you are not doing your job correctly."

"Of course." Sam was more than unhappy that Dean let Emma took his part, but he got good arguments. And sooner or later he would end up with her anyway. Sam shook his head. No, not end up. He was just angry at her, no reason to become mean and unfair. Emma did a good job most of the time. While he talked to the wife, Emma went inside the house, looking for any supernatural evidence. She couldn't fully concentrate, but she tried, she really did. But her thoughts wandered off to Sam every so often, wishing that he would forgive her. Emma went to the chimney, looking straight at a tooth, picked it up with a tissue and went outside.

"Thank you that I could have a look at your house." Emma said.

"I hope you can find my husband soon." The woman had tears in her eyes.

"We'll do our best." Sam promised and they left. "So?" He asked after some steps, not turning to Emma.

"Nothing really but a tooth." Emma handed it to him. "It was close to the chimney. My theory is, that he got grabbed and pulled up the chimney. Though not all pieces could fit inside it."

"Hmm…"

"Any idea what it could be?"

"I might." Sam said.

After the boy didn't continue, Emma asked: "Sharing?"

"In the car." They walked aside of each other, not saying a word.

"So… Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me faster?" Emma started with a low voice.

"I really don't want to start about this topic now, okay?"

"So when do you want to start about it?" Sam got inside the car and started to talk to Dean about his theory about anti-Santa. Emma entered the car too, left like a dog in the rain with no answer from Sam.

[-]

"Santa's Village looks…"

"Shabby?" Dean helped out Emma ending the sentence.

"I thought it would be more of a place of joy and… stuff."

Dean hesitated for a second. "I could never imagine that Bobby would make you think that. Was his house always a place of joy and stuff when you celebrated Christmas?"

"Pretty much." Sam and Dean turned to her.

"Really?" Dean asked as he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, sure, why not? It was Christmas. Did you think he went on a hunt? I mean, come on." The boys got quiet and Sam suddenly seemed far away.

"Well, we had some nice Christmas too, so why not. As hunter you can have that too." Dean said, while Sam looked at him.

"Who's childhood are you talking about?"

"What? Oh come on, it wasn't always that bad."

"Yeah, right." Sam said sarcastically.

"Guys, Santa has left the chair." Sam and Dean looked at each other and followed him while Emma was looking around. Christmas with Bobby was one of the few things she actually enjoyed when she was at Bobby. This and her birthday were always something he made a special day out of. Which she was very thankful for. She didn't appreciate it at first, but after a while she was glad that he did that, really was. It was her first Christmas without him, she had to get sure to call him.

"**What is this?" **

"**A Christmas tree." Bobby answered, decorating it. **

"**A Christmas tree? What does it do?" The approximately 10 year old Emma was standing there, a gun in her hands and went to the table to clean it. **

"**Brings some Christmas spirit into the house." Bobby answered. **

"**How does it do that?" **

"**I don't know, just looking at it, you know?" **

"**That's weird." Emma said, grabbing an old rag. **

"**When you are done with this you put the gun away. I don't want them lying around during Christmas." Bobby said, going past her. **

**Emma frowned. "Why?" **

"**This is a time of peace, so no guns or anything." **

"**Are the monsters on holiday too?" Emma asked. **

"**Uh…" Bobby apparently didn't know how to answer that. "Well, sometimes you have to take a day off, simple like that." **

"**Oh…" **

"**Any wishes you have for Santa?" **

"**Santa?" **

"**You know, Santa Claus. He brings you presents." **

**Emma seemed like she thought about something. "Can I ask for anything?" **

"**Pretty much, yes." Bobby smiled slightly. **

"**Can I ask to see my parents?" **

**Bobby got quiet and his smile vanished. "We will get who did that, I promise you that." **

**Emma nodded. "Can I get my own gun then?" **

"**Write Santa a letter, maybe you will get it."**

Emma never got the gun. First she got the stupidest girl stuff even. Bobby really tried that the thought of hunting wouldn't come up during Christmas. And now she was standing here, being on a hunt during Christmas.

[-]

"Can't you guys just go and I stay here?" Emma moaned.

"You know that helicopter- mum doesn't like to leave you alone because of Jiva."

"Dean, please. It will take her a while to find me again. Come on."

Sam came in and they got quiet. "Can we go?" He asked, but Emma and Dean were looking uneasy at him. "What?"

"She wants to stay." Dean said, pointing at her.

"Traitor." Emma hissed.

"Fine, stay." Emma and Dean reacted confused.

"What? Really?"

"Sure, you got your own free will. Do what you want to do." Sam left the motel room again.

"Oh man…"

"He is really pissed."

"Yeah…" Emma sighed and waved Dean Goodbye when he left. Then she sat on the bed. She had to fix this issue with Sam, won't help. It wouldn't fix itself, nor the time would apparently. Emma waited a bit longer, before she grabbed her phone to call Bobby.

[-]

"I knew it. Something was way off with those two." Sam said. They were back from their investigating after the second murder and some walking around in the city, with the thought that it was the wreaths were causing them.

"What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"The Carrigans lived in Seattle, last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint." Sam explained.

"Pagan stuff?"

"Serious pagan stuff."

"So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan God hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?"

"I don't know. All I know we're gotta check them out. So, what about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?" Dean looked at the stick he was holding.

"Yeah, he's sure."

Emma grabbed her jacket. "What, _now_ you want to come with us?" Sam asked.

Emma froze. "I…"

"She can back us up, stop being like that. It's Christmas, forgive and forget." Dean said and smiled at Emma.

"Since when do you care about Christmas anyway." Sam asked suspiciously.

"Hey, I want to celebrate it this year, okay?"

"Dean, if you want to go all drinking eggnog and celebrate, fine with me, just leave me out of this."

"What? We are not going to celebrate Christmas?" Emma asked.

"I can't. I can't just sit there being in a good mood knowing that…" Sam paused. "That this is Deans last Christmas."

"But that's exactly the point, it's my last."

"And my first with you guys."

"No, period."

[-]

Emma was standing in front of the Impala, leaning against it and looking nervous. The brothers were in the house way too long, the sun was rising meanwhile. Should she go and check for them? But what if she would screw up and they would _then_ be in trouble? They needed to prepare themselves better for such situations, seriously. Emma took a deep breath and walked to the door. She rang the bell and waited for them to open, which they did. "Hello dear, what can I do for you?"

"Hello! And Merry Christmas! I'm Sarah, mum and I just moved in. I'm sorry to bother you, but we ran out of eggs, from all the things, haha. I'm sorry to bother you, really."

"Oh eggs? Well snap, we used our last ones for some yummy cookies. I'm sorry dear, we can't help you out there."

'Oh god how do I make them let me come in?' "Yeah, that's exactly what my mum was trying to make too. I guess there won't be any cookies for me this year for Christmas, oh well." 'Come on, come on, let me in.'

"No cookies for you? Well, usually we don't do that, but… Would you like to come in? We surely got some spare ones for you."

The lady smiled and Emma smiled back. "Oh that would be so sweet!" As soon as the door was closed the two threw Emma against it and were trying to knock her out. Suddenly Dean was behind them, kicking and pushing them away. Emma grabbed into the side of her trousers and pulled a stick out of it, throwing it to Dean.

Dean reacted fast and pulled the stick first into Madge, then Edward. "Wow, you got a good timing, sis." Dean said, catching some breath.

"It's like a Christmas miracle, isn't it." She smiled.

[-]

Emma waved shortly to Dean who just came back with a sixpack, while Emma was standing outside with her phone, talking to Bobby. _"__So__everything__is__all__right?__" _

"Yeah, we got them good, don't worry."

"_Well, bit sad you had to spend your Christmas like that. The Christmas tree here looks empty without any presents." _

"I'm sorry, I'll get you something as soon as I'm back, promise."

"_I__'__ll__feed__your__pony__meanwhile.__"_ Bobby said and laughed.

Emma grinned. "Merry Christmas_.__" _

"_Merry__Christmas,__Emma.__I__'__m__glad__everything__is__fine.__I__'__ll__speak__to__you__soon__again.__"_

"Yes, of course. Bye." Emma hung up and stared into the night. It started to snow. Well, at least this cliché was there to feel a little Christmas mood. She sighed and went inside. The girl froze when she saw the more or less nicely decorated room with a tiny Christmas tree. Dean and Sam were sitting there, holding wrapped gifts. Emma was a bit overwhelmed. "What the…"

"Fudge?" Dean said cheerful.

"Hold on." Sam stood up and shoved Emma into the bathroom.

"What?" Then he closed the door. She heard Sam whispering with Dean and that they two were doing something. "Guys!"

"Alright, come on in. Santa was here." Sam said. Emma entered the room again and rose her eyebrow. "We already exchanged gifts, now it's your turn." Sam gave Emma a present, which looked like it got wrapped again. She carefully opened it and had a gun in her hands. "Got you a brand new one. I talked to Bobby, he said you always wanted your very own."

Emma smiled and surveyed the gun. On it's butt were the letter's D and S carved. Emma's heart started to pound faster. "Th- that's…"

"And I got you this." Dean threw his gift at Emma, but she missed looking for it and it flew right into her face. Dean and Sam grinned, while Emma took it and unwrapped it. She didn't look amused when she saw a purple thong in it.

"Well… Thank you for that…"

"Hey, what else to get a girl but lingerie?"

"Oh, just shut up, perv." Emma looked uneasy when she glanced the gun again. But then she went to her backpack, to get something that was wrapped in newspaper. She handed it Sam who looked surprised. "I- I'm not sure if you will like it. If not it's okay, really, I just thought…"

Sam unwrapped it and was holding a picture frame in his hands with a collage of him, Dean, Bobby and Emma. "What?" Dean looked over Sam's shoulder to eye this picture too.

"When did you take pictures of us?"

Emma held up her phone. "Mobile with camera, that's why the quality is so crappy too." Dean took her phone and looked over her picture gallery.

"I never saw you taking pictures."

"I'm not that kind of person going around telling everyone to smile into the camera." She answered fast.

Sam came to Emma and hugged her. "Thank you very much." He whispered.

"No, thank you." She responded, feeling a lump in her throat.

"What's with me?" Dean asked and sounded offended. Emma rolled her eyes and gave Dean his gift. He opened it and held a completely black Shirt in his hands. "Well…"

"Go on, I want to see if it fits." Emma said, and Dean got into the T-Shirt.

"Now, how do I look like?" Dean turned to Emma, so Sam could see Dean's back. He smiled, as he read the words 'Don't believe in any word I'm saying' standing on the back.

"Perfect." Sam chuckled and Emma joined it, while Dean looked a bit confused.


	14. Chapter 14 Malleus Maleficarum Part 1

Chapter Fourteen – Malleus Maleficarum part 1

[…]

Haaa, NaNoWriMo is so much fun! Participating too? Wanna tell me your name? I'm Binkey on there ^^ if you can look for users P: I'm at 2k words per day which I find quite nice. My writing style has changed too imo… Anyway, blah, enough of this talk, it's not about spn xD I'm so glad! I got sooo many follows last week! Hello you all, loving that you read my story! Seems like the last chapter had been quite popular then :o people recognized that I liked writing it, did they? Okay, there we go with Part one!

[…]

It was like Christmas had never happened. Since they were on the road again Sam had gone back being bitchy and grumpy. Emma sat in the room and a mirror was on the other side, in which she was looking at. Emma let her fingers run through her hair and played with them then. "Remember the time when you were just there to fix cars, to train and to clean? Remember when you knew just a little about real hunting?" Emma asked her reflection. Then she grimaced and stuck her tongue out.

"And you? Do you remember how boring that life was? How you felt really empty all the time?" She sighed and let her fall on the bed, stretching her arms to the ceiling. Then she stared at them, at the bruises and the little and bigger cuts she had. Then she touched her wrist. It felt weird not wearing her bracelet. She had it since she could remember. Suddenly Emma frowned. From where was this bracelet even? Emma got up and stared at her hand. What if the bracelet was the last bit of her parents she had? And she just had it left at home. She had to get it back quickly.

"Witches, naturally. I hate Witches." Dean said while entering the room. Emma got up and frowned while Sam threw a bag at her.

"Oh… That's serious business. You know, it means that a demon might be involved." Emma said, surveying the bag.

"A demon… Ruby said it was a strong demon."

Emma looked up and stared at Sam. "Ruby?"

"Nevermind." Sam said and sat down.

"No, no, what did she say?" Emma asked.

"Just that this demon was too strong for us and bla bla." Dean started to search in his bag.

"Too strong?"

"It's okay, we will handle that." Sam said.

"But-"

"Just leave it, okay?" Sam's harsh tone indeed made Emma shut up. Emma and Dean looked at each other.

"I will get outside, okay? Or is there anything I can do…? Research or stuff?" Emma eyed Sam.

"No, I got it covered." Sam answered right away.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I don't know… Just straying around…" Emma looked a bit helpless. She just felt really uncomfortable around Sam, so she wanted to get out, away from him.

"Just take care."

"Sure…"

[-]

Emma walked around. Dean had called her and told her that they were investigating the suspects. Or at least Sam did, what Emma knew Dean was just in the hotel room. So she could actually go back. But the walk in the forest was somehow relaxing. "If only you would stop running away." The blackhaired demigod stood in front of Emma and grinned. Emma stepped one step away from her.

"Don't even try!"

"Oh Emma, I'm not always after you just to hunt you down. Sometimes, sometimes I just wanna talk."

"You've got some nerves…"

"Did you know, that we have a special bound? That this is the reason why I always spot you so fast?" Jiva said and smiled wide.

Emma couldn't believe what she heard. "No, we do not!"

Jiva laughed out."

"You want proof?" The demigod came closer to Emma and touched her forehead. With eyes open Emma watched a scene like she was watching a movie.

**Jiva stood in front of a girl. "May I help you?" She asked friendly and smiled. **

"**You may." Jiva put her hand on the girls chest. After a short while the girl started to scream, clearly in pain.**

"Do you see what you made me do?"

"Stop it!"

**Jiva concentrated while the girl screamed louder and louder. Now the girl apparently had lost so much energy that she started to slip down "Oh no, don't get down already…" Jiva closed her eyes and then grabbed into the girls chest, to rip the heart out. While the girl fell dead on the ground Jiva started to eat the heart.**

"No! Stop! Stop that you damn bitch!" Emma felt the tears running down her cheeks. Finally Jiva stepped back and Emma could see her normal environment again. She had started to breathe heavily and was shaking. "You monster!"

"You gave me no other choice. You are running from me, so I need the extra energy." Jiva smiled. When she did that Emma could see that Jiva had more red teeth than white teeth. She gained more and more power, she almost was fully recovered. "You and I, we are connected." Jiva started again.

"No!"

"Oh Emma. Do you really think you are so innocent? What do you think why you could watch me in full action? You always had it in your brain, you have seen it, you just erased it because you didn't want to remember."

"You are lying!"

"Really? You already know, that I'm right." Emma hesitated. The blackouts, the flashbacks she got when something somewhat demonic happened, that the Trickster knew her, that neither Andy or his twin brother could mind control her… "Just a little more, then you will see it… Little Emma, little, innocent Emma."

"Wait!"

Jiva turned to her and looked surprised. "Wait?"

"How strong are my powers? I have them, I know it." Jiva just laughed. "Could I save Dean from the pit?"

"Oh you can't save him. No one can. Dean is too special to get saved."

"You are lying!"

"Really? Ask. Ask every single hellmonster you can find."

"Ruby said there is a way."

Jiva screw up her mouth. "Ruby… I will see you, Emma." She had vanished.

"No! Jiva!" Emma went into kneeling position. This had been too much for her. Who was she… Or rather, what?

[-]

Emma couldn't stop thinking on what Jiva had said. Within a few hours she was able to get some books together she could do research with and sat in the motel room, studying them. She didn't know where Dean have been gone, but it was late evening, he might was out drinking, celebrating that this case was solved or was just out with Sammy.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly Dean stood behind Emma. His sneaking skills were really impressing sometimes.

"Nothing!" Emma snapped the book shut and shoved it over her notes.

"Very unsuspicious. What is that…?"

"Dean, give it back!" Emma grabbed the notes, but Dean turned around, which didn't hinder Emma from trying to get it back. "It's nothing, let it go!"

"Why? Is this a loveletter to a demon?" Dean teased ad held up the papers, while Emma reached for them.

"De- ean!"

"You are making a big secret out of this, what is it?"

"Give it back!" Dean meanwhile spun around himself and made it harder for Emma to take the notes. Finally Emma pushed him on the bed and crawled above him so she could snatch the paperwork back.

She just had it in her hands, just like Dean was still holding it, when they heard: "What are you guys doing?" The two looked up and to Sam, who had entered the room, looking very confused. Dean had used the surprising entrance of Sam and read what was on the paper.

"Are you trying to break my deal?" Emma got a shocked expression on her face, took the notes and got up.

"No."

"I'm not stupid!"

"You do?" Sam asked suddenly.

"I- I…"

"What do you got?" Sam wanted to know and sounded hopeful.

"Sam!" Dean hissed over the fact that Sam was interested in it.

"What?"

"Guys, if I got something-"

Sam took the papers and started to read them. "Jiva…? Demonic powers…? What are you trying?"

"Nothing, really, it's nothing." Emma knew it was way too late to deny anything, but she could still try.

Dean had gotten up and stood next to his brother, reading the papers. "What, Jiva? Why… Wait, did you actually talk to this demigod that is trying to kill you?" Emma just stood there. They had put her into a corner, but she didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to say that she might was a demon or somewhat a relative to the things they hunt. "Emma, talk!"

"I just… Think with my abilities… That there would be… a way."

"Those are demon abilities." Dean assessed and turned to Emma. "What, you think you are a demon now?" The girl didn't answer and just looked aside. "You are no demon!"

"I know, that I'm no demon… In the traditional way…"

"You are no demon, end of story."

"No, not end of story, Jiva said-"

"She lied. That's what things do that try to kill you!" Dean yelled upset.

"Just forget it!" Emma took the notes and put them in her bag.

"You should forget it!"

"Dean, I have powers, you can't deny that!"

"No, you don't!"

"Guys…" Sam tried to smooth down the dispute.

"I won't let you out of my sight anymore. Jiva is a frigging demigod and you just have a little chat with her when she still tries to kill you? You are out of your mind!"

"Let her, if she wants to."

Dean turned to Sam. "What, did everyone lost their damn mind?"

Emma meanwhile stared at Sam and her she got watery eyes. Sam was still mad at her. And it hurt Emma, a lot. She tried to blink the tears away and turned around. "I'm sorry, I will just let it go." She said quietly.

[...]

Rather short? Yeah, that's because this used to be a very long chapter that I had to cut into three pieces xD Feel free to add a comment ~ 3 Other than that, I'll see you next week or in my blog or idk where, tehe. Have a good week!


	15. Chapter 15 Malleus Maleficarum Part 2

Chapter – Malleus Maleficarum part 2

[…]

Friday again? Time flies, I tell ya o: Aww, don't worry, I won't drop this story :P Emma is too important to me to just stop this story 3 Thanks for the comment :D *_*

Well, here is part two, enjoy :3

[…]

Emma was glad that she could sneak out while Sam and Dean had fallen asleep pretty early and she could take a walk in the nearby forest. It was odd, but they deserved a little break. Emma couldn't stand being so close to Sam. She had no idea how to fix this situation. She had lied to him and it wasn't the first time that she had done it. No wonder he was so mad at her. Emma felt how she tore up again. 'Exactly this was the reason why I never wanted to have partners. Or a human being so close to me. I just disappoint them…'

"I thought they would never leave you alone."

Emma turned around in surprise. "Jiva…" A thunder broke through the night and a demon was standing near to Emma. A second thunder made Emma cringe and another demon appeared. "Oh awesome, you managed to summon two of those annoying bugs, congratulations." Emma said calm but inside she felt how she got scared. How powerful had Jiva become meanwhile?

"Yet you still cringe when you hear _this_." Jiva said, letting another thunder hear and another demon appeared. "You know, I can play this partygame every time you breathe in. Like now." Again a really loud thunder broke through the silence and a demon stood right in front of Emma. Surprised she stepped backwards. "I see you enjoy the show." The last crack of thunder was the loudest and let three demons appear. "You know… It could be so much easier. Just surrender and we can save us a lot pain. Well, you at least."

"Is that all?" Emma tried to sound strong, but her voice was shaky.

"Oh Emma. Don't tell me you wouldn't love to be normal. Having such a destiny must suck." Emma frowned but didn't say a word. But Jiva had recognized that Emma reacted on this. "You got no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Suddenly the demon closest to Emma attacked her. Emma could dodge the demon and kicked him away from her. The second demon attacked and Emma grabbed her gun and shot it. All those attempts were useless, it just got Emma some minutes of time and she knew she was helpless. "I thought after I told you about our bound you would do this little hunter research thing your kind of people love to do. No wonder it is so easy for me." Jiva laughed. "Get her, demons." Emma had no choice, fought her way through the demons and started to run.

[-]

Emma had problems breathing, it was just too much for her. "What, are you tired?" Jiva said, but sounded exhausted too.

"Bite me." Emma said. All the training had finally paid off. Not only that Emma could get rid of the demons, but she also had surprised Jiva with her attacks.

"If you let me close enough I will." Jiva grinned. Emma collected all power she had inside to start another attack. Jiva didn't expect another attack already and Emma could hit her good.

The girl smiled. "You don't even have the power to flee anymore, do you?" Emma said winded.

"Hgnnn… You wish…" Jiva answered, trying to get up. Emma's wounds dyed her clothes red and the blood of the injury on her head was running all over her face and dripped into her mouth. The metallic taste irritated her, but she kept focusing. "I'm so close to… get you." Jiva whispered and finally got up.

"Oh really? I don't think we are on the same page here." Emma felt the burn of her open wounds everywhere, every time her chest moved from the breathing she felt the pain.

"You little… Damn you." Jiva vanished. Emma collapsed, grabbed her phone and called Sam.

"_Emma?__Where__the__hell__are__you?__"_ Sam sounded pissed.

"I- I don't know…"

Sam hesitated. _"__Are__you__okay?__"_

"N- not quite." Emma answered and felt how she couldn't fight the tiredness that was growing in her body.

"_What__… __Where__are__you?__Describe__to__me__where__you__are!__"_

"Uhm… There are trees. I ran… It's near a forest, it's a field… But with trees. I- I don't see any houses… Sam… I'm so tired."

"_We__are__on__our__way.__What__happened?__" _Emma smiled a bit. Sam sounded so worried. She missed that so much when he was mad at her. "_Stay__with__me!__" _Sam continued when he didn't receive an answer from the girl.

"It was Jiva, I don't know. There were demons and…" Emma closed her eyes and got quiet.

"_Emma!__Come__on,__stay__awake.__What__was__going__on?__Demons?__"_

"I'm so tired, Sam. I- I'm bleeding. It hurts like hell."

"_Did__they__attack__you?__Are__they__still__around?__"_ Emma could hear the sound of the Impala and Dean who constantly talked to Sam, but she couldn't hear what he said.

"I- I don't know, they stopped following me, I might…" Emma again closed her eyes. "Can't I just close my eyes and you talk to me? I will stay awake, promise." Emma said.

"_You__can__rest__as__long__as__you__want__when__we__found__you,__okay?__Shut__up,__Dean.__"_ Emma smiled again_.__ "__Is__it__the__forest__in__the__north?__"_

"Mhm." Emma was so exhausted, so tired, her body became so heavy.

"_Okay,__where__is__Jiva?__"_ Emma lay down on the field with her eyes closed. _"__Emma!__Where__is__Jiva?__"_ Sam got impatient. He was really scared that she would just fall asleep while they tried to find her.

"Uhm… I got her good." Emma paused. "Heh, she vanished."

"_Watch__out__for__her,__she__can__always__come__back.__Shut__up__Dean,__shut__up!__"_ Dean apparently wanted to know what Emma was talking about, but Sam was too busy to ask questions to keep Emma awake.

"No, no, I really hurt her well, she is totally down."

"_Where__are__you__hurt?__"_

"Sam, I can't anymore." The girl felt how a tear ran down her face.

"_Stay__with__us,__you__can__do__it.__Where__did__you__run__to?__"_

"I- I don't know…"

"_Try!__"_

"Sam, really, I don't know…" Emma tried hard to focus, but it was really exhausting.

"_Okay,__again,__where__are__you__hurt?__"_

"Uhm, my head… I feel the blood… Felt it during the fight… And… My ribs, my arms… It burns everywhere." Emma heard the sound of closing doors and apparently the two were running now.

"_We__are__at__the__forest.__Is__there__anything__you__remember?__"_ Sam still tried to sound calm while he was running. Emma closed her eyes. Her head pulsed and hurt so much. _"__Emma,__come__on.__" _

"_Burning__marks,__look.__"_ Emma heard Dean yell.

"Yeah, one went up in flames, tricked Jiva good there to attack her own minions." Emma couldn't believe to what she was actually able to do. This one time she didn't screw up. Not that much, that is.

"_Okay.__Can__you__get__up?__Can__you__make__any__noises__so__we__find__you__faster?__"_ Emma sat up, but she got dizzy.

"I can try…"

"_Do__that.__"_ Emma put the phone shortly aside and took a deep breath.

"SAM! DEAN!" She yelled and felt how close she was to faint. The Winchesters were quiet when Emma took the phone again, apparently running while trying to locate where the yell came from. "D- did you hear it?" Emma asked.

"_Yes__we__did.__We__will__be__there__in__a__minute.__One__minute,__okay?__Can__you__stay__awake__till__then?__"_

Emma still sat up, but closed her eyes again. "I guess…"

"_You__are__awesome,__really.__"_

"Heh…"

"_No__really.__You__are__so__strong.__We__are__almost__there!__"_ Emma opened her eyes and vaguely saw someone running to her. She blinked and tried to figure out who came there.

"Emma!" The girl recognized Dean's voice right away. Within seconds he was with her, kneeling down. "Shit…" Was all he could say.

"Yeah, that's pretty much my current situation and how I feel." Emma smiled slightly. Dean grabbed Emma and carried her while she put her head against Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry, all the blood."

"No problem, you can wash it later." Dean answered with a joke, trying to hide how worried he was. Sam finally reached them and stared at Emma.

"S- Sam."

"It's okay. You can rest now." He said, stroking over her head.

"Sam… I know it's way too late but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Shh, not now."

"I should've told you a long time ago. I was so stupid."

"No, no… I shouldn't have been so stubborn…" Sam said and sounded guilty.

"Y- you sound like – Ugh." Emma grimaced over the pain.

"Shut up finally, you can rest now." Dean commanded softly.

"Sam, this wasn't your fault…" Sam didn't answer and watched how Emma finally fell asleep… or fainted. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"But damn you think it's your fault." Dean said.

"Shut up." When they reached the Impala they put Emma on the backseats and while Dean drove Sam constantly stared back to Emma and watched her how she suffered from her wounds.

[-]

Emma was lying on Sam's bed while Sam tried to clean her wounds. He didn't use any alcohol yet so she wouldn't wake up. Dean just came back from grocery shopping. "Did she wake up?" Sam shook his head, still focusing on Emma. "Dude, it wasn't your fault." Sam didn't react. "Oh come on, it's not like we could control when Jiva appears."

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him away from Emma.

"I surely don't want this to become one of those 'It's all my fault' things and you going all emo, okay?"

"But it was my fault! Hell, only because I had to be all pissed at her I let her alone. I let her down when she needed me!" Sam became angry.

"But it was her fault! She didn't tell you in first place and when she finally did she still had to do her own thing and solo'd all the time."

"Because of me! Because I didn't give her a chance at all. I acted all like a freaking teenager girl that wouldn't forgive nor forget."

"Yes you did, but so did she."

"Hngh…" The brothers looked at Emma and Sam walked quickly to her, sitting on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and grimaced right away. "Oh fuck…" Emma sat up and the blanket moved. She felt that it was cold and realized she was sitting there in her bra. She took the blanket to cover herself again. "Uh…"

"Lie down again." Sam commanded.

"Everything hurts." She said. "A- and… Can I get something to drink?" Sam got up to get her a glass of water. Dean and Emma looked at each other shortly, before Sam handed her the glass so she could drink.

"We might just get you one of those kidfinders so we can spot you faster." Dean said, leaning against the table.

"Maybe." Emma answered and put the glass on the nightstand.

"Lie down." Sam repeated.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are, do what you are commanded." Dean tried to enforce Sam's command.

"I- I mean… For not telling you guys right away."

"Yeah, yeah, you said that. Come on, lie down." Sam couldn't say anything so Dean did that for him.

"B- but-"

"Is it so hard to obey? We accept it, but only if you listen to us now." Finally Emma did so.

"Can I start cleaning your wounds?" Emma nodded. Dean felt a bit useless, turned around and sat at the table, surfing on the internet for… stuff. "Uhm…" Sam hesitated shortly and Emma frowned. "I have to put the blanket away…" He said quietly.

"Yeah, I guessed that…"

"I mean, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything."

"It's not helping when you talk so long about it, you know?" Dean had to smile slightly, but didn't take the look from the laptop. Sam put the Blanket away and started to clean Emma's wounds with sanitizer. "Oww…"

"It's necessary."

"I knooow." Emma said but still kept on screwing her face while Sam cleaned. "Not sure what's worse, the actual damage or the…" Emma paused and made a noise. "No, definitely this…"

"Why didn't you call earlier?" Dean asked, still focusing the laptop.

"I was a bit busy keeping the demons away from me. Oww, damnit."

"How many were there?"

"Seven. Jiva had gained quite power. I- ouch!" Sam didn't say a word and just continued. "Guess this is the punishment, eh? Hehe… Crap, gnh."

"It's the normal after hunt treatment, you should get used to that." Dean responded.

"I guess." Emma sighed.

"No you don't need to get used to this." Sam suddenly said. "Sit up, I have to bandage it."

Emma did what she got told and frowned. "What? You think I will never get hurt again?"

"I will call Bobby later so he can pick you up. He will agree on what I'm going to suggest him." Sam said calm and Dean finally turned to them.

"Suggest what?" Dean and Emma said almost at the same time.

"No hunting."

"Wait what? Are you insane?"

"You need someone to back you up when you are hunting alone." Dean said.

"Surely not her." Sam answered cold. "Hold still." Emma squirmed and sat on the other side of the bed. "Get back here, don't act like a kid."

"I- I don't act like one, so you can stop acting like my mum." Emma said upset.

"Really? You think you can do everything alone and then you end up totally beaten up, bleeding everywhere and almost dying. And yet you still want to hunt? You have to grow up a lot more before you can even think about hunting again." Sam grumbled.

"I don't need to listen to th-" Emma had gotten up while talking and now collapsed on the floor. Sam and Dean were quickly at her. Sam wanted to help her up, but Emma wouldn't let him and got up herself, clearly in pain. "You are not in charge of how I live my life!"

"Yes I am, cause you apparently aren't able yourself!" Emma went to get her T-shirt and put it on, then she was looking for her trousers. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know! I- I just want to get out of here!" Emma tried to sound strong but she didn't feel strong, neither physically or mentally.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. Sam, a word." Sam got up, took the keys and went outside, so did Dean. Then Sam locked the door behind them. Emma slid on the ground and tore up. She wished badly that she could go back in time to do everything better than she actually did.

[-]

"You can't do that!"

"You can't do that either!" Sam answered angrily.

"What?" Dean got confused.

"You are just using Emma so you feel less guilty that you leave me alone! But I won't let this happen! She obviously isn't ready to be in a team with someone!"

"Maybe cause she doesn't trust anyone but Bobby. Because we weren't the best example for her yet. We never showed her how we would trust her or that she could fully trust us. Of course she doesn't tell us stuff." Dean explained.

"She didn't tell Bobby either." Sam responded, which made Dean hesitate. "See? She could've told him to help her, but she didn't."

"Maybe because he would've reacted like you do now!" They were some steps away from the motel door. "Fine, when you don't want to be family for her then I will become it for her! If she goes back to Bobby's I will be staying with her!"

"This is not about becoming a family!"

"Yes it is! That's all Emma wants. That's why she wants to be with us, that's why she is doing all the shitty stuff we ask her to do. That's why she is so attached to Bobby, cause he is all she got! And we just started to build up something like a relationship and you're ruining everything!" Sam didn't know what to say. Because Dean was right. She never trusted them enough to tell how she felt about losing John Winchester. But she tried to be part of them all the time. Every time when Sam called her to ask for information or to do them a favor she didn't moan one time. She just did it. She was hurt so much when Sam died and then she couldn't even be with them on any hunts because it hurt her to see Dean constantly, when he would die soon. Sam turned around and went back to the motel room. "Sam!" But he didn't react and went inside, where Emma was lying on the bed, covered with the blanket and had her eyes closed.

"A- are you done now?" She asked weak without opening her eyes. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you all right?" He asked confused. Just a minute ago Emma wanted to flee.

"I don't know… I feel hot." She answered, barely using her voice and Sam put his hand on her forehead.

"You got a mild fever." He answered. Dean entered the motel room too and rose his eyebrow.

"What did Bobby say?" Emma asked.

"I didn't call him yet. We can discuss this when you are recovered again, okay?" Emma nodded and rolled to the side. She felt so damn sleepy. Just a moment later she actually fell asleep. "It is probably too much for her body and she got a fever cause the body overheated, working on recovering her." Sam said.

"I'm really used to have her around." Dean said.

"Yeah… Me too." Sam petted Emma and then got up. "We can't stay here for long, we have to get her in a better condition so we can move away from here. From where Jiva knows she is."

"We have to find a way to get rid of her."

"Yeah… Running isn't the best solution. But I have no idea how to find a way to send Jiva to hell."

"What if… We ask someone? I mean, someone must know about Jiva."

"And who should we ask? Bobby isn't stupid, if he knows about her he knows that we ask in behalf of Emma." Sam said and looked at her. Then he lightened up. "I might got an idea."

[-]

Emma woke up. She still felt a bit dizzy. She looked around and saw Dean sleeping on the other bed. Where was Sam? Emma sat up and saw Sam on the floor, sleeping in the bedroll, which was way too short for him, even though he had it fully open and just used it as blanket. Emma smiled slightly. Good old days, where they just slept there, waiting for another monsterhunt. Emma glanced the window. It must be early morning, because the sun was peeking through the blinds, but not much. Emma got to the edge of her bed and immediately felt her pain. It had gotten better, but she felt that there was something wrong with her foot.

She got up, trying not to use the injured leg and limped to the bathroom, closed the door and turned the lights on. She looked horrible, but that was no surprise for her, she felt horrible and really weak. She lifted her shirt and looked at the damage Jiva did to her. Sam never got to bandage it. Emma turned around and looked at the backside of her legs and her back. She was mainly covered in bruises and some healing wounds. Her head didn't hurt at all, so whatever made her bleed so much was apparently no big deal. Emma turned back and looked at her reflection. Suddenly Emma felt weak and clutched to the sink. After that she decided to go back to bed, she wasn't even close to be fully recovered. While Emma crawled into her bed Dean woke up. "What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, sorry."

Dean sat up and looked at her. "He won't send you back to Bobby, I promise." Emma didn't answer. "I won't let you go back there. You are hunting with us now, end of story."

"If Sam wants to… He can do it, I can't do anything against that." Emma answered weak.

"Sure you can."

"Sam always just wanted my best. He might be right." Emma lay down and turned her back to Dean. He himself couldn't do anything but going back to sleep too. Sam opened his eyes shortly.

[...]

:D Another favorite Chapter of mine ^_^ It's fine writing off plot of the actual series ^^ Alright, see you next Friday! Always happy about a comment ~ 3


	16. Chapter 16 Malleus Maleficarum part3

Chapter Sixteen – Malleus Maleficarum part3

[…]

Haa, sorry! D= My life goes a bit crazy lately, forgot it was Friday! My gosh -_- Okay, part 3 now. Enjoy! :D 3

[…]

"How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Like a piece of shit." Emma answered.

"You should change your shirt." Sam said and went to his bag. Emma looked down and saw that her shirt has dyed red from her own blood. The wound apparently went open again. Emma got out of her cloth and waited for Sam to come back. Sam did come back, a bandage in his hands. He smiled slightly when he had realized that Emma knew what he wanted to do.

"When will Bobby come to pick me up?"

"I didn't call him yet." Sam said while he took care of Emma's wound, again.

"Why not?" Emma sounded surprised.

"We'll leave soon, be sure you got everything packed." Was Sam's answer while he got up.

"Uh, okay… Don't worry, it already is." So they would bring her to Bobby… Maybe this was somehow a good idea. Maybe Dean would try to save her from more trouble than she would become anyway.

"Okay, now Emma's stuff and then we can drive." Dean said while Emma put her T-Shirt on. She reached for her bag, but Dean was faster, took it and gave her the 'Really?' sight.

[-]

"What's with your foot?" Sam asked when he monitored Emma's walk to the car.

"Sprained I guess."

"Is it bad? You should've told me."

"Sorry, my other injuries kind of made me forget about that one." Emma smirked softly. Sam didn't answer or react on that. "No, really, sorry, I didn't think about it." She added quickly.

"We'll stop at the pharmacy and get some cool aid or stuff." Sam said. Emma nodded and laughed a little when she saw that Dean had opened her door. Then he jumped into the Impala, waiting for Emma and Sam to get in the car.

"You sitting comfortable?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Emma answered and sighed. How much of comfortable this whole situation was, at least she sat good…  
>[-]<p>

Emma had fallen asleep after a while and got woken up from her phone. The girl shortly looked for it and then read who was calling her. "Bobby…" Sam suddenly turned around and took her pone and picked up. Emma felt horrible. She had hoped that she could enjoy at least the ride and those last hours in freedom, but well…

"Hey Bobby… Yeah, she apparently forgot the phone in the car… Yeah, we'll pick her up, she is grocery shopping… Mhm, we are good… Okay, bye." Sam hung up and got stared at from Dean and Emma.

"So… When did you want to tell us that you changed your mind?" Dean asked.

"Uh, now, I guess."

Emma didn't understand. "But… What?"

"You were right, you are in charge of your own life. I shouldn't have tried to control it. I'm sorry."

Emma looked down. "You heard me…"

"I shouldn't have heard you to know that." Sam said and then got quiet. Emma gulped and leaned back, very aware of the pain. She still sensed the distance between her and Sam. They never talked… Sam just kind of forgave her after she got attacked.

[-]

The boys just quietly sat in the Impala and hadn't talked since Emma had fallen asleep. Dean remembered how it was back when Emma had joined them and how one of the most things she had done was sleeping in the backseat. And he remembered how annoyed he was that she needed so much sleep. She should've been a help for them but every hunt had exhausted her so much.

"What if she can't help us?" Sam asked suddenly.

Dean woke up from daydreaming of the past. He needed some seconds to realize who Sam meant by 'she'. "Dunno."

"I can't even think of a plan B. Other than… Really bringing her back to Bobby."

"Come on, you are the brain here, you usually always have a plan."

Sam dropped his gaze. "Yeah…"

"Oh man, seriously?" said Dean annoyed. Sam looked back to Emma who made noises of suffering constantly. In a not moving bed Emma could recover better, but they couldn't stop now. "Okay, that's enough." Dean took the flask and threw it at Emma, who woke up from that.

"What the hell?" Emma said after she realized what Dean had thrown at her.

"Drink that, at least then you will shut up." Dean said. Emma sighed and really drank from it.

"Emma what… Really, Dean? Really?"

"Come on, there is no harm done, she drank alcohol before." Emma started to cough.

"Yeah, beer, you jerk. Emma, give it back."

"Huh? O- okay." The girl did as she got commanded from the younger Winchester.

"Look how good you suddenly can listen." Dean teased her.

"Shut up."

"You know that she never drank anything else than beer, right? The chances are high that she now throws up from this." Sam returned the tease to Dean.

"Oh, don't dare."

Emma looked to Sam, who had his head turned slightly and she spotted a grin. "I- I don't feel very… Ugh." The girl started to make choking noises which brought Dean to pull over and to stop the car.

"Oh no, you don't!" He turned to Emma and as soon as he did that she and Sam burst out in laughter. Dean rolled his eyes. "Glad you guys made up." He said sarcastically and started driving again. Emma looked down and didn't dare to glance to Sam.

[-]

"Does this feel better?" Sam asked. They had stopped in a little town to get Emma a cool pack for her foot. Sam was kneeling in front of the girl who was sitting at the edge of the backseat, door open and he had put the cooling pack on the swollen leg. He wanted to get her some painkillers too, well he did get them, but now that Emma was drunk, which still pissed Sam off that Dean had done that, he didn't want to give it to her.

Emma nodded. "Sam?"

The boy got up a bit. "Hmm?"

Suddenly Emma hugged him as good as she could. "I'm really sorry. I will never lie to you again. I hate that you are angry with me." Sam's one hand rested on the seat while his arm returned the hugging.

"We are good again, okay?" Sam said.

Emma smiled a bit and then let Sam go. "Those injuries hurt way too much…"

"I'm sorry, but we will soon get to a hotel, I promise."

Emma nodded. The alcohol made her body heavy and she felt a bit needy. "Can you… Sit with me?"

Dean turned around in surprise and also Sam acted confused. "Uh, yeah, sure, if you want."

"Yes please. I'm always alone here." Emma said and felt how she didn't really want to say that but still did. So Sam sat to Emma. Dean got back in the car and started driving. Emma sat up, but Sam pushed her down and she laid her head on his lap. "Fine, fine, I will sleep." She said and felt how her head started to spin.

"We will soon arrive at a hotel, promise. Then you can rest." Sam repeated and looked at Dean who was looking back through the mirror.

"W- where are we heading anyway?"

"Kansas."

Emma tried to keep her eyes open, but she really had to fight the heaviness of her lids. "Kansas?"

"Yeah, we will do some research." Sam said.

"Research?" Emma waited shortly for an answer before she fell asleep.

[...]

New, longer topic comes next week, promise :3


	17. Chapter 17 Dream a little Dream of me

Chapter Seventeen - Dream a little Dream of me

[…]

Just wanted to finish some words with NaNoWriMo before posting this topic I really, really like. I like the relationship between Emma and Bobby a lot. A girl he can take care of, just like he takes care of the Winchesters, I just love that. Enjoy =D Thanks for the comment 3 And the subscribing, putting story to favorites and all that, makes me so happy =D

[…]

Emma woke up. Apparently the boys had carried her inside of a motel room and then had left her alone. She got up to get something to drink. The boys could slowly start to think about that she needed something to drink when she slept all the time. Her foot still hurt a bit, but it felt better after the lotion Sam put on it and after he bandaged it. When she got back to her bed she looked around. The boys had left in a hurry, she could tell that from how the bags just got thrown into the room, some of the bags weren't even in the room. Emma wasn't sure if she should call Sam to ask where he was. Honestly she was a bit scared that Jiva could just appear again. But nothing had happened so far, maybe nothing would happen. They had driven quite a distance and Jiva was tired from the battle and would be too exhausted to look for her again. Suddenly the motel phone rang. Confused the girl picked up. "Hello?"

"_Emma?__Are__you__okay?__"_ Sam asked with his caring voice.

"Yeah, I'm good, nothing going on here."

"_Good.__We__will__get__some__food__and__then__back__to__you,__we__will__have__to__hit__the__road__soon__again.__"_ Sam said.

"Really? Again? Got another case?"

"_Well…" _

Emma frowned. "What's wrong?"

"_I__will__tell__you__later,__just__rest__till__we__are__back,__okay?__"_

"Sam?"

"_I__will__tell__you__later,__promise.__"_

"Okay, I'll see you later…"

[-]

Emma woke up by Sam carrying her outside. "Ugh, stop doing that, it's ridiculous." She said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." He answered.

"What is going on?" Sam didn't say a word until he put Emma down at the Impala. "Sam?"

"In a minute." He said, got inside the Impala and they started driving.

Emma felt weird. Why did Sam make such a big secret out of this? It made her nervous. "What's going on?"

"It's…" Sam hesitated.

"What?" She was really impatient meanwhile. Sam should just spit it out.

"It's Bobby…"

Emma sat up, ignoring that the pain was really big, especially now that she wasn't… tipsy anymore. "Bobby? What's wrong?"

"We- we had your phone with us earlier, and they called, from the hospital." Dean started.

"The hospital?"

"It seems like he is in a coma."

Emma's face expression turned really worrying. "What? What happened?"

"They wouldn't tell us… So we have to get there for more information." Sam answered. Emma leaned back and stared straight on the street in front of them. Bobby never was injured. At all. He never had been to the hospital or anything. "Are you alright?" Sam asked and turned to her. Emma nodded, because she couldn't say a word. From all people Bobby was in the hospital. "You sure?" Emma nodded again.

"Whatever it is, we will kick its ass." Dean said, focusing on the road. Emma closed her eyes and dropped her head back on the top of the seats. Worst part was that she had lied to Bobby. What if…

"Here, take two of those." Emma opened her eyes and looked at Sam who had a little package in his hand. She frowned. "Painkiller." Her facial expression showed that she now understood, took the package and had the pills swallowed a minute later. "Tell me, if you are still in pain."

"'kay." Emma croaked.

[-]

"Had Mister Singer ever any health problems?"

"No, he was perfectly fine always, never even caught a cold." Sam answered. Emma stared at her mentor, the person who had been like a father to her. He lay there, his eyes closed and looked like he was just sleeping. Emma gulped. Seeing him like that made her feel really weak.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Emma looked up and at the doctor. "What?"

"Your injuries, should we take a look at them?"

She had totally forgotten, that she had visible injures. "Oh, no, no, it's fine, it looks worse than it is." Emma explained quickly.

"Okay, if you need me just ask for me." The doctor said and went outside. Emma sat on Bobby's bed.

"Hey, Bobby. Can you hear me?" But he didn't move.

"We have to figure out what's going on." Sam said and put his hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma nodded and tried to hold the tears back. Sam and Dean looked through Bobby's stuff and found a key to a hotel room pretty fast. They just wanted to leave, but Emma still sat there. "Do you… want to stay?" Sam asked. Emma nodded, still not able to speak a lot. "Are you sure? Should one of us stay with you?"

"N- no, just… Go investigate, please." Emma's voice was barely hearable.

"Okay, we'll catch you later." Dean said and he and Sam went to go investigating.

Emma took a deep breath and as soon as she knew the boys were further away she hugged Bobby gently. "I lied to you, I left you alone, I never called you… I'm so sorry, I'm horrible." She whispered, feeling that a tear ran down her cheek.

[-]

Dean entered the room and saw Emma sleeping on the chair. She shouldn't sleep here, like that, she still needed to recover. But then he glanced at Bobby. First his father, now Bobby. How could this happen? "Okay, I think I go-" Sam stopped talking when he saw that Emma was asleep but she already had been woken up by the noises of the boy.

She blinked and looked around confused, then she got up, grimaced shortly over her pain and reached for Bobby's hand to hold it. "Did you find out what is wrong?" She asked.

"Well, yeah…" Sam got some papers out and showed them to Dean and Emma. "It's some African Dream Root." 'Oh no…' Emma didn't need to listen to Sam anymore, she knew what it was and what it did. Well, what urban legends said about it. Emma sighed and stared at Bobby. And then she heard it. "And can kill people in their dreams." She turned to Sam.

"So Bobby discovered him and the killer went to visit him too…"

"But how comes Bobby is still alive?" Sam asked and the boys looked at Bobby while Emma left the room. Sam followed her right away, Dean kept on staring at Bobby before he followed them too. "Emma… I know this must be hard for-"

"So, what are we doing?" Sam was a bit perplexed about Emma's reaction.

"Uhm, well, we need to find sandman I guess."

"But how do we find him?" Dean asked, who had stepped outside too.

Sam laughed bitter. "Well, in such situations we would've called Bobby to ask for an advice…"

They two eyed Emma now. "Give me the keys to his room, I will find something, I'm sure." She said. The brothers seemed to have a short conversation with their eyes and then Sam gave her the key.

"Take care, okay?"

"Sure." Then Emma walked off.

"So, we let her do whatever she wants to do while you have another plan, right?" Sam asked.

"We should get inside Bobby's dream to ask him who it is, he should know." Dean answered.

Sam looked after Emma but she was gone already. "Seriously dude?"

"We will just keep her busy somehow. She would want to get inside too, but we don't know what is waiting there and with her injuries we can't risk it."

"So what, we will get some Dream Root? Question is just… From where?"

Dean thought shortly about it. "Oh Crap. Bela…"

"Bela? Oh crap… Yeah, like she would do us this favor."

Dean shrugged. "We have to try."

They wandered out of the hospital. "You know… When Bobby is waking up and he sees Emma like that…" Sam started and glanced his brother shortly.

"Yeah, I know."

[-]

Emma stared at her phone. This was the twelfth time that she had tried to call Sam or Dean, but neither of them picked up. Neither did she have the key to their motel room, or any idea where the motel even was. Emma sat on a stone wall in front of the hospital and stared at the building. Meanwhile it was really late and dark, but the lamps were light enough to view the hospital. Emma wanted to get inside to Bobby but at the same time she didn't want to see him like that. Not alone. That's why she badly wanted to reach Dean and Sam, to know if they were at Bobby, to know if she wouldn't be alone. Emma lay down on the stone wall and closed her eyes.

She never thought about the possibility of loosing Bobby one day. Why should she have? He always seemed strong, almost unbreakable. The wind became a bit stronger and blew through her hair and got under her clothes. Emma opened her eyes and stared at the starry sky. The stars were so small, but really it was her who was so small. A small world in a giant universe. "You really shouldn't be out here." A for Emma unknown voice said.

Emma sat up and looked into the nice face of a nurse apparently. "Oh uhm, it's okay, I'm just waiting here for friends." Emma answered quickly.

"But it's 2 am. Are you sure they are coming?" Emma nodded. "If you want we can wait inside. Our cafeteria machines have some nice snacks." The woman offered.

"Uhm…" Emma looked around, then nodded, jumped from the wall and her and the woman went inside. She couldn't tell why but the woman gave her a secure feeling.

[-]

Emma got woken up from her phone. _"__Emma,__where__are__you?__"_ Emma was still a bit confused, as she just realized that she had slept in the Cafeteria of the hospital. But slowly her memories came back.

"Sam? Where have _you_ been? I have called you all the time!" Emma reacted angry.

"_Let's meet in Bobby's room, okay?" _

"Yeah, sure." The girl got up and looked for the nurse from last night, before she went to Bobby's room. She had a nice talk to her, but she never had asked for the woman's name. When Emma arrived she lurked into the room and saw Sam and Dean talking to Bobby. Bobby just had answered a question when he spotted Emma. She slowly stepped inside and smiled at Bobby. He smiled back and held up his hand to wave to her. Sam and Dean had surveyed the situation.

"What, that's it?" Dean asked. Emma rolled her eyes and stepped closer.

"Anyway… How did he get in your head the first place? Didn't he need to ask for hair or some DNA?" Sam wanted to know.

"Yeah, before I knew it was him I drank a beer he offered me. Stupidest frigging thing I ever did." Emma was staring at her hands and was playing with her fingers.

"Oh I wouldn't say the stupidest thing…" Dean started and the others looked at him, knowing exactly what he would say now. "What? I was thirsty!"

"Great, now he can come after either one of you!" Sam said angrily.

"Well, now we just have to find him first."

"We better work fast and coffee up. Because one thing we cannot do is fall asleep." Bobby said. Sam and Dean nodded, got up and went outside. Emma hesitated for a second, then she followed them.

"You were in his head?" She asked and held the boys that way back. They turned to Emma. "Why didn't you let me in too? I could've helped too, I'm the one who knows the most about him."

"Well, he actually realized he was dreaming when I told him that you weren't here." Dean answered.

"Plus with your injuries it could've been really dangerous to be in there too. Jeremy came after me with a baseball bat anyway, who knows what he would've done to you." Sam continued.

"Next time leave me at least the keys somewhere, I didn't know where to sleep, Idjits." Dean turned around and walked away, but Sam still stood there. He looked at her with his puppy eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Your… reaction was just…"

"What? My reaction?"

"Nevermind. We will be in touch."

[-]

Emma just entered the room when Bobby had just hung up on his phone and now shortly talked to Bela. Emma was really annoyed how the boys had left her out on everything, they even hadn't told her that they asked Bela for a favor. "Got something?" Emma shook her head and went to the bar to drink a sip whiskey. She hated it, really did, but the pain was way less when she was a little drunk and Sam must have forgotten to give her the painkiller package. Bobby suddenly stood next to her. "You going to tell me what happened some time?"

Emma gulped. "What?" Bobby pushed her side a bit and Emma cringed slightly.

"This."

"S- since when do you know?"

"Pretty much since I saw you. Your foot is sprained too, isn't it?" Emma stepped some steps away.

"Yeah…"

"So?"

"When this case is done, okay?" Then Bobby took her hand and put something into it. Surprised she looked at her bracelet.

"You…"

"I had it with me when I wasn't home. I thought if I ran into you, you would want it back. You should've never just let it lay at home. It's the only thing you got from your parents, Silly."

"Thank you." Emma said and smiled.

[-]

Bobby and Sam walked side by side down the hallway. "So… You just didn't tell me about Emma's injuries? If this case wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't have met me here… You would've never told me or…?"

Sam looked down, he felt guilty. "I'm sorry. First I wanted to tell you, but…"

"But?"

"We didn't want to worry you."

"Naturally I worry about this girl I know now since over ten years and treat her like my daughter. I want to be able to trust you boys. What happened with her?"

Sam didn't answer right away. "It happened during a hunt."

"I figured that much. How did this happen? Why is she so badly injured and you guys don't even have a scratch?"

"She had a demigod hunting her and we weren't around. She just waited till we left Emma alone and then attacked her." Sam explained, his voice was weak.

"A demigod? How could you not tell me? What demigod?"

"We didn't know first ei- Jiva." Sam had just blabbered out that Emma didn't tell them either and put the girl so into bigger trouble than she would've been anyway. They finally entered the motel room where Emma and Dean were, Emma packing some stuff and Dean had just put his mobile phone away.

"Seems like Bela just took off." Dean said.

"Emma, a word?" Emma looked to Bobby, then to Sam and she could read the guilt in his face.

"What did he tell you?"

"I really want to talk to you alone about this." Bobby answered.

"Woah, you going to yell at her?"

"Shut up, Dean." Emma and Bobby said almost at the same time.

"Maybe Bela just left." Sam tried to change the topic.

"Yeah well, she owed Bobby a favor, so no reason to stay." Dean said.

"Favor?" Bobby repeated.

"Yeah, you saved her life."

"Bobby never saved her life." Emma frowned.

"But, the thing in Flagstaff…"

"The thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all."

The boys looked confused at each other while Emma rolled her eyes. Then she headed to the safe with a bad suspicion. When she opened it, the safe was empty. "The colt…"

"Bela stole the colt!" Dean yelled angrily. "Oh this bitch is going to regret that." He grabbed his stuff and stormed outside, Sam followed him, but halfway he stopped.

"No, until Emma is not recovered she stays with me."

"Yeah, it's better that way…" Sam turned to Emma and hugged her. The girl didn't know how to react, but she felt weirdly good in her stomache. "Take care."

"You too." Emma answered and looked down.

[-]

"A demigod?" After half an hour of silence during the drive back Bobby finally broke it.

Emma dropped her gaze. "Yeah…"

"And you neither told me or the boys?"

"No…"

"Are you like trying to kill yourself?"

"I just didn't know what she would do to others. So I just wanted to protect you." Emma defended her actions.

"That's plain stupid. We are all way more experienced than you and you know that. Why did you really not tell anyone?"

"It was my problem so I wanted to handle it myself, okay?"

"You mind you tone with me, Emma."

"I'm just so full with how I'm always the one just sitting at home doing research and being useless! First I thought that I at least had an important task and I could actually help. But then Sam died and Dean made a deal and now he is going to die! And Dean wants me to take his place! But I can't do that, cause again, all I do is doing research which Sam can do himself pretty well and other than that I can not even defend myself. I got it all in my brain, just when it starts to get dangerous I'm useless like someone peeing on a house on fire."

"So you feel responsible for Dean's Deal?" Emma just grunted. "You really do…"

"You said I could help them. You lied to me about such an important thing. Why?"

"First off: it was all Dean's fault he is in this situation now, not yours okay?"

"Don't you understand? Dean or Sam, either way one of them would've let their life."

"Second: yes, you might be not ready yet to team up with Sam, but in fact, you will be. John said that. And third: if you ever again lie to me about stuff like that I will kick your ass."

Emma leaned back. "Sorry…"


	18. Chapter 18 Mystery SpotJus in Bello

Mystery Spot/Jus in Bello

Whelp, look an update cause of people still reading and liking this story. Might as well bring it back to life. I never posted this cause I had a middle part problem from like 4-5 lines and everything else was written out. Shame on me I know. This one is for mortis-statua, I love you very much.

"_Emma? Emma! Finally! Are you okay?!" _

"Woah Sam, keep cool." Emma was confused over Sam's very worried voice. She was outside to, as usual, fix a car. Bobby had told her to rest but she did a lot better now that she only had been lying in bed and the recovery had been fast.

"_What happened yesterday?"_

"What?"

"_I couldn't reach you. Was there anything weird going on for you?"_

"Uh, yeah! You called me like a hundred times. Rather want to give the question back: What was going on?"

"_Couldn't you call back?"_ Sam asked.

"N- no, the number was out of service some bullshit… Same with Dean's. But… You should know, I told you when you called me yesterday to tell me everything was okay." Emma got confused.

"_I did?"_

"Sam? Speak up."

"_It was the Trickster. He played games." _Sam sounded glum.

"The Trickster? You mean _a_ Trickster?"

"_No, it was him…"_

"But we… killed him…" Emma got quiet shortly. "What games? Sam…?" But the boy didn't say a word. "Sam, what did he do to you?" Silence. "Sam!"

"_He killed Dean…"_

"What?!"

"_He- he killed him over and over. I tried to call you to get information because he trapped me in a time loop."_

"Is Dean okay?"

"_Yeah."_ Sam's voice was weak. _"Don't tell anyone."_

"How are you?"

"_S' okay."_

"Sam." Emma knew exactly that it was not okay. She knew that it would've been hard enough for her to see Dean dying, but Sam must've been hurt a lot.

"_I will be fine."_

"I will meet you guys."

"_Emma…" _

"No, seriously, I want to be with you."

"_Emma."_

"Where are you?"

"_We are heading to Colorado, Monumento. Possible track on Bela.." _

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"_Maybe next time when we are clo-"_

"Shush."

Emma heard Sam snorting. _"Okay fine. So… How will you get there?" _

"I'll find a way, just keep me updated if you will change direction."

"_At some point you really should learn driving." _

"_Hey Emma!" _Dean suddenly yelled. Emma hung up. Her heart had started to pound when she had heard Dean's voice. Killed… Several times… But yet somewhat it was reality anyway that it would happen…

[-]

Emma didn't feel comfortable. She sat in a police car, the woman smiled at her. "Don't worry, you and your boyfriend will make up again."

"Uh, yeah, let's hope." Emma had naturally lied to the woman. Something about how her boyfriend had kicked her out of the after they had a fight.

"We are almost in Monumento." Suddenly her walky-talky went off. It was hard to understand what the person said, but Emma could hear one word clearly: Winchesters. The police woman took the walky and answered: "I'll be there in a few." And right away they just entered the little town.

Emma's brain worked outstretched, but it wouldn't help, she had to do it… "I- I don't feel very well…" The police woman looked at her and stopped the car. Emma got out of the car and looked for a quiet spot, which was a lonely alley. While she slowly headed there the woman followed her.

"Are you alright? Do you need an ambulance?"

Emma got up. "I'm sorry…" Emma hit the police woman hard and knocked her out.

[-]

"You must be the new trainee." The officer said.

"No, no, I belong to the Winchester Unit. Err, I got told to bring them food."

"We wanted to do that…"

"It's an order." Emma said quickly.

"This Henrikson thinks he can control everything… There you go."

"Thank you." Emma smiled and went inside. She almost ran into a black, well dressed person. "Pardon me, Sir." She said softly. But Henrikson just ignored Emma and walked past her. Emma closed the main door and walked to the boys.

Relieved Sam breathed out while Dean rose his eyebrow. "A Uniform? Hot."

"How the hell did you manage to screw up like that?" Emma worked on the lock.

"Henrikson got the keys."

"I figured that much." Emma grumbled.

"Why didn't you lift the keys?"

"Shut up, Dean. I'll get you out of here, just let me think…"

"Don't you have keys for the handcu-" Sam stopped when another police man entered and closed the door.

"Uhm, so- sorry sir, I just wanted to-" But the policeman just ignored Emma fully and went to Sam and Dean. Sam and her exchanged sights while Deputy Director Steven Groves talked to Dean. Suddenly he pulled out a gun and shot Dean in his shoulder. Alarmed Sam and Emma went to Groves to hinder him from killing Dean. When Emma touched him she could feel the dark power. "Sam! Demon!"

Sam didn't hesitate and started to speak the exorcism formula, which released the demon inside Groves and Groves fell on the floor. The loud noises didn't get unheard and Henrikson together with two other policemen stormed in. Everything went fast, Sam gave the gun back and just asked continuously not to shoot, while Emma stood there, not sure what to do. "Tell me what happened or I'll shot!" Henrikson threatened.

"You won't believe us anyway, but he was possessed!" Sam said. Henrikson was in conflict looking between the bleeding Dean and the dead body, while one of the policemen asked via walky talky for help. But no response came.

"I'll check outside." He said and wandered off.

Henrikson started to stare at Emma. "What's your name?" Emma gulped.

"Smith, Sir."

"So? I'm pretty sure it's Sanders." Emma froze. That was the name she had said to the office in Milwaukee.

"I-"

"Girl, you are so young, are you really already a part of this?" Emma didn't know what to say, but Henrikson grabbed her and shoved her inside a cell before he walked out.

"Crap…"

"Well done Emma."

"Shut up, Dean."

"You should've-"

"I know what I should've done, shut up!" Emma yelled angrily.

"Then why didn't you do it! You were there, you frigging wearing this police uniform and all you were good for is _nothing_!"

"He only recognized me cause you let me stay with the others back in Milwaukee instead of letting me go!"

"Guys, calm down, this is seriously not the time to fight." Sam tried to be the voice of reason.

"He started it." Emma pouted and sat down.

"You started it with-"

"Dean!" Sam interrupted his brother. "What if they don't believe us? We are trapped here..." Suddenly the lights turned off.

"Oh that can't be good." Dean said.

[-]

Sam started to work on making Dean's wound stop bleeding. "Why you too?" Emma got up when Henrikson suddenly stood in front of her cell. "You are only a little girl, just old enough to really start a life and you're throwing it away for them?" Emma just stared at him, so Henrikson shook his head and headed to Dean and Sam. They were too far away to understand them, well she could hear Dean and Sam, not Henrikson though. But this wasn't the time to try to hear some unnecessary police words.

Emma had started to go through her pockets, but there was nothing. Not even a gun, they took them away from her. And her bag was just somewhere in the police office, well hidden, but damn far away. She should've taken it here. As usual had her brain not worked properly in a panic situation. Emma leaned back and watched now how Sam tried to make the secretary bring Dean a clean towel. Which actually worked, but then he grabbed her close and the girl started to yell. Real fast a police man came and Sam let go of her. The two vanished again.

"What was that good for?" Emma asked. But Sam showed the Rosary and him and Emma smiled slightly.

[-]

"Emma?" Sam wanted to get Emma's attention. He couldn't watch her just sitting in the cell, staring at the ground.

"Hmm?"

"Everything will be fine, promise."

"Oh yeah, talk good to her, fantastic idea." Dean grumbled and held his shoulder.

"Only cause you bleed like a woman doesn't mean you have to menstruate around." Emma hissed.

"What is going on with you two? You were perfectly fine just days ago."

"Oh yeah? Maybe it's cause she is back to level one on hunters lections. Dude, how should she help you? Ever? This was such a simple task." Dean moaned. "Shit, that hurts."

"So that's it? You are disappointed and now you just step on me while I'm lying on the ground anyway? That has style, Dean!"

"Maybe you learn it then!"

"Enough. We got another problem here." Suddenly they got quiet cause the sheriff headed to them. He opened Emma's cell and then went to Dean and Sam. Emma stood there, completely confused. The sheriff wanted to let them go but just a second later Henrikson stood there, suddenly shooting the sheriff. Now everything went fast. Emma rushed to them, taking the Sheriff's gun while Dean grabbed Henrikson's and while Sam exorcised Henrikson Emma and Dean threatened the cop to stay away. "It's too late, I already called them, they're already coming!" The possessed Henrikson said, but just a moment later black smoke came out of him.

[-]

After Henrikson got possessed and had shot the Sheriff he finally believed them and had let them free. So they had started to prepare the police office from demon attacks. Sam and Emma prepared the floors with devil's traps, in complete silence. "Emma, look..."

"Really? Now?"

"I think you would be perfect to team up with me."

"Please, stop it." Emma didn't need the pity talk from Sam right now.

"I mean it."

"Don't Sam, just don't." They got quiet again. "I'll get my bag." Emma said and walked away. She just had grabbed the stuff she needed the most when Dean ran in.

"They're coming!" And then it was just like all hell broke loose. Emma hoped they had the time to put salt on all doors and windows. But nothing got in, so at least that looked good. Suddenly Emma's head started to pulse and she clutched it.

**Emma slowly stepped closer to him. Her head was blank, which was why she didn't think about Bobby's words anymore. It was hard to go forward. Like there was a forcefield that tried to hold her back. "Emma, don't! Stay where you are!" Bobby yelled suddenly. The man turned around and Emma saw his yellow eyes. **

"**It's you…" He said with a low voice, when he saw Emma. She frowned for a second, before she stared angrily at him. Yellow-eye looked at her arm. "Impossible…" Emma didn't know what to say or do. Yellow-eye suddenly seemed very interested in her and took some steps to get closer to her. "Emma… Who would've thought I would meet you one day in person…" **

"**Hey you bastard! Leave her alone!" Dean yelled. **

**Yellow-eye smirked and reached for Emma's hand. Emma herself was paralyzed. "The bracelet of-"**

"Where the hell is Emma?!" Dean shouted. The girl slid on the ground. Those headaches...

"**You will be fine, I promise. Nothing will happen to you. I will always watch out for you."**

"Emma?" The girl heard Sam's voice, but it was far away.

"**There will be guardians, they will take care of you. And this bracelet, little Emma, will always protect you. From everything. You will be fine. I promise."**

"Emma!" The girl fainted shortly. When she got up again she looked into Sam's worrying eyes. "Emma? What happened?"

"Headaches." She answered and sighed.

"Those special headaches?"

"Those demons, they... There are too many, they do something to me." Emma whispered.

"They do something to you?"

"I don't know... It's like... When there are so many around... That I can't control myself properly anymore. And those headaches…" Sam didn't know what to say, he just stared at Emma, still having this 'I care too much about you to think something bad will happen to you and you will be alright' sight on. But Emma felt weak.

"I would tell you to sit out, to hide, but... We need you..."

"No, yeah, I know... I wouldn't let you down." Suddenly glass broke and Sam hurried to get there while Emma still sat there, holding her head. It still pulsed and hurt slightly, but the weakness that slowly spread in her body was still there. Emma put her hands down and stared at her bracelet. Yellow eyed knew this bracelet. Why? Why would a demon know that? The urge to know what really happened to her parents was really strong. Her fingers moved slowly over the unevenness of her bracelet. Bobby had it with him because he wanted her to have it. Only because it was the last piece she had from her parents? Maybe there was more? Bobby said he knew something but wasn't sure. Jiva had said they had a special bound. Emma's thoughts about what it was and what she was, was something she didn't want to let her come to her mind, so she finally stood up and entered the room where the others were and... "Ruby."

The demon turned to her. "Now, now, look who we got here." First Emma glared at Ruby, but then she felt the tense in the room.

"Did I miss something?"

"Sam, a word."

Emma followed Dean and Sam leaving the room with her eyes and then turned again to Ruby, who grabbed her and shoved her away. "Don't touch me." Emma hissed and broke free.

"The thing that is going on here, what is going on between Sam and Lilith has nothing to do with you. So you better back off."

"What?"

"It's bad enough you got Jiva on your back and on his back, but you shouldn't be with them, with him." Emma stared confused at Ruby. She suddenly laughed. "He didn't tell you either? Wow, not even his little diary he tells all secrets."

"I swear, if you are going to hurt Sam I will end you."

"Newsflash, sis, I'm helping your little puppy."

"I don't trust you."

"Neither do I trust you."

"Yeah well, I don't give a damn on that a demon doesn't trust me."

"You should give a damn, I'm the one that is going to save Sam." Emma didn't know what to say. "But with you around you make it really hard."

"You are a demon, why would you even want that? Sam is killing your kind of things."

"I'm not one of them."

"Yes you are!"

"Emma!" The girl turned to Dean. "Daddy called, better get to him." Ruby teased. Emma made fists out of her hands, but went to Dean and Sam.

[-]

"Got everything loaded?" Emma nodded. "Okay, you will be on the north entrance." Emma nodded again, turned around and left. While she stood there, waiting for the command she couldn't stop thinking about what Ruby just said. With her last flashback she just was majorly confused on what was going on. Emma looked down to her bracelet. Her heart started to beat fast. "All set?" Dean yelled.

"Yes!" Was not only her answer.

"Let's do this!" Emma scratched the devil's trap open and shoved the salt away. But nothing happened. She just stood there, waiting for the big attack. Then she heard fighting noises, but she kept focusing on her spot. And then she stood there, staring at Emma.

"Jiva..."

"What, you think this was a coincidence? Well, honestly, yeah, some of them were here to hunt down Sam, but most of them are here with me. But we all got the same goal. And you, you just stand in our way."

"You know how the last time ended you stood in front of me with a handful Demons, right!" Emma ran towards her but Jiva vanished and appeared behind Emma.

"Yeah, just with the difference that I got more power now." The Demigod grinned and Emma could see that all her teeth were completely bloodred. She must be close having her full power, if she didn't have it already… Jiva pointed her arm towards Emma and she flew backwards against the wall. Dazed Emma got up. "Doesn't feel good, does it?" Jiva smiled, but Emma just tried to attack her again. She heard all the fighting noises but actually didn't hear them. She just tried over and over to at least touch Jiva, but she meanwhile started to throw things at Emma. "You are so cute when you try to be helpful. But soon, soon you can be helpful so I can gain my full power. Finally!" Jiva pinned her at the wall. Emma breathed heavily. "You know, I really thought that you would get protected more. I mean, you are worth it, you know." Jiva winked at her. Emma started to blink and suddenly her head started to pulse.

"Don't touch me!"

Suddenly Jiva heard Sam over the speakers talk Latin. "What? No..."

Emma smiled. "What now?"

"This doesn't work against me, you know?" Jiva reached for Emma's cheek. "And it's just enough time to get me what-" Jiva stopped and stared down at Emma, pulling her sleeve up. "Oh you sneaky little bastard." Jiva turned around and seemed to search for something. With an iron pipe she ripped off the bracelet and it landed on the ground.

"Sam! Hng."

"Oh, sht, little Emma." The girl tried to scream again, but she couldn't. Jiva slowly laid her hand on Emma's chest and closed her eyes. Emma tried frantically to think what she could do, but she couldn't even move. Suddenly a shot disturbed Jivas concentration. Just long enough so Emma could kick her away. She grabbed her bracelet and started to punch Jiva, who didn't let this happen long and vanished.

"You damn daughter of a bitch!" Emma screamed and then slumped on the ground. Dean and Sam rushed to her.

"Fuck, Jiva was behind this too?"

"Are you okay?" Sam surveyed her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma rubbed her temples and then got up. "Let's just get out of here." She said and walked off. The boys looked at each other. While Sam went to Henrikson Dean followed Emma outside.

"Hey!" Emma turned to him and caught something Dean threw.

She looked at it and saw the car keys. "What?"

"Drive the car out of the cage." Emma frowned. But Dean dragged her to the car and pushed her inside. "Sam will be tired during long drives. So... We better teach you how to drive." Emma got out of the car and Dean followed her. "Hey, you have to be inside the car to learn how to drive it."

"I don't need to learn it."

"Emma, come on."

"No! What the hell is suddenly going on anyway? Just hours ago you yelled at me!"

Dean grabbed her arm and held her back. "I promised you that we would become a family, so let me teach you how to drive. Just like a big brother would do it." Emma didn't look at him. "When you and Sam will be on the road he needs someone to rely on. He needs you."

"Bullshit. He needs you, not me. I'm no help for Sam, you said it yourself!"

"You are important to Sam. And you and Bobby will be all he will have then."

"I can't replace you!" Emma yelled.

"You don't have to replace me. I just want you to-" Emma turned to Dean and fell into his arms, her face buried in his jacket. Dean put his arms around Emma and pulled her closer to him.

"I hate you." Emma said quietly.


End file.
